Son of War: An idyllic love
by Meg-ek
Summary: Su luz la envolvió regresándole algo inigualable, Aoshi le obsequiaba unas nuevas alas como la prueba eterna de su amor. Aunque él no volviera, ella seria feliz... Misao
1. The curse of being an angel

Este es un proyecto, sé que no he terminado De nadie más, pero lo continuare . Este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda de Kagome-anti-Kikyo o Dakota Ikeda, algunos la deben de conocer y quiero dedicarle este fic. Depende de su opinión que continuemos con este proyecto asi como si quieren darnos sugerencias, serán bien recibidas

**The Curse of being an Angel:**

Prologo de la batalla entre dos mundos:

Existían cuatro regiones en un principio, en unas habitaba la luz y en las otra todo estaba cernido en tinieblas. Dos de esas ciudades colosales se llamaban Citnea y Lumen, una gobernada por los vampiros y la otra habitada de humanos.

Citnea, reinada desde un castillo imponente en donde el olor a sangre se impregnaba en tus sentidos, al ser la cuna de torturas, masacres y toda clase de actividades sádicas. Poseía un ambiente lúgubre, una niebla espesa, casi toxica, que cubría cada metro de tierra, infértiles, destilaban un hedor a muerte, digno del reino de los hijos de la oscuridad, los vampiros, aquellos seres que viven de la sangre de los humanos.

En un principio estos eran humanos, pero debido a su ambición de poder y vida eterna, hicieron un pacto con el demonio, siendo castigados por los seres celestiales y excluidos del privilegio de habitar en la luz, por su traición a los cielos. Así fueron condenados a la eterna oscuridad, y los humanos que no fueron corrompidos, ahuyentados temían por sus vidas en Lumen, una deslumbrante ciudad de cristal protegida por ángeles, hermosa en cualquier punto de vista. Esta era rodeada por cuatro mástiles, dentro de los cuales reinaba la paz en todos sus rincones, sin duda era un hermoso ambiente celestial, donde no existía la maldad alguna, todo lo contrario de Citnea, que carecía de paz.

Citnea poseía un rey poderoso y ambicioso, este quería gobernar Lumen y extender su poderío, ya que era el único reino que no sucumbía ante sus insistentes ataques. Saito, el vampiro más antiguo y poderoso entre todos, de amenazantes ojos dorados, dignos de un asesino de sangre fría, rostro alargado y una sonrisa torcida, que amedrentaba a cualquier enemigo.

Los otros dos reinos ya habían sido devastados por su poderío, el resultado, miles de humanos condenados a ser alimento de vampiros hasta su muerte, en la cavidad más profunda del castillo, donde solo se podían escuchar los gritos suplicantes de aquellos, a los cuales, todavía le quedaba sangre en sus venas.

Lumen era protegido por Tokio, el arcángel más poderoso enviado por los cielos, una hermosa mujer de tez blanca como la nieve con cabello negro azabache que caía como cascada sobre dos hermosas alas con plumas grises, ese color debido a su poder. Esta vestía una túnica blanca agarrada por tan solo un broche dorado en forma de dos alas unidas, pero lo más sorprendente, era el color de sus ojos, un zafiro tan profundo como el mar, donde los que osaban a perderse sucumbían ante la belleza de su pureza interior. Ella era la encargada de mantener iluminada la ciudad, ya que en Lumen, nunca era de noche, el alma de Tokio resplandecía en el centro de toda la ciudad, como un pilar de poder, para proteger a sus ciudadanos de la oscuridad, territorio de los vampiros.

Ella al igual que otros arcángeles que habitaban en Lumen, se encargaban de que los humanos bajo su cuidado no cometieran ninguno de los 7 pecados capitales, pero en especial, ella era la encargada de enjuiciar a aquellos que caían en el pecado de la ira.

Las batallas eran cada vez más frecuentes entre las dos ciudades, donde los ángeles luchaban contra los vampiros liderados por tres arcángeles poderosos, su líder, Tokio, le ganaba con facilidad a los vampiros de sangre sucia. Los vampiros puros, eran aquellos que desde su nacimiento, provenían de la oscuridad, a diferencia de aquellos que solo habían sido influenciados. Eran los puros, los que preocupaban a Tokio, aquellos que al igual que los Ángeles con su luz, poseían la oscuridad como arma.

Saito, rey de Citnea, después de tantas batallas, pudo encarar a su más ferviente rival, al verla por primera vez, con su mirada siguió el ondeante movimiento de su cabello azabache y solo, justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y pudo verse reflejado en el zafiro, desde ese preciso momento, deseo poseerla. Así planeo una estrategia a la cual ella no se podría oponer, propuso un pacto entre ambos reinos para así obtener la paz deseada por los humanos, claro, los vampiros nunca aceptarían por completo aquella paz.

Propuso la unificación de las ciudades, en donde les concederían el privilegio a los vampiros, de vivir en la luz. Los citnedinos podrían caminar libremente por Lumen.

Tokio acepto el pacto, el cual consistía en su matrimonio con aquel temible vampiro. Ese día ambos mundos se fusionaron y ambos estaban regidos por una sola ley, que los vampiros no podían derramar sangre humana.

Tres meses pasaron en tranquilidad, una perturbadora tranquilidad donde los humanos lumenianos temían por sus vidas al tener a vampiros caminando libremente por sus calles. Los mástiles de cristal que antes irradiaban un celeste casi blanquecino, ahora yacían opacos por la maldad que habitaba las tierras que con tanto recelo protegían.

Pero esa noche un vampiro rompió aquel pacto, lleno de sed de sangre, irrumpió en el hogar de una sierva del Templo Lux y el terror se desato en toda la ciudad, los vampiros ignoraron la ley de paz impuesta por Saito y comenzó una masacre donde los vampiros iban liderando.

Tokio, al escuchar los gritos, desesperada por todas las vidas humanas que estaban siendo sacrificadas, intento detener a los vampiros, pero Saito aunque la amara, no podía permitir tal cosa. El intento detenerla, así fueron obligados a batirse a duelo donde resulto ganadora Tokio, pero su amor por aquel vampiro fue tan grande que al verlo muerto, decidió sacrificar sus alas con el propósito de devolverle la vida. Por esto fue castigada, Saito volvió a la vida tan solo para abrazar el cuerpo de una agonizante Tokio, este destrozado, por primera vez sintió dolor, ese sentimiento humano llamado amor estaba dominando sobre la maldad que regia sobre su corazón.

Él, al saber el sacrificio que hizo su amada, la abraza con fuerza mientras ella, moría en los brazos de su amado.

Con su ultimo aliento, lo beso simbolizando su despedida, su rostro mostró dolor al recordar la guerra que se situaba y utilizo sus últimos poderes, creo una luz que ahuyento a cada vampiro que habitara Lumen.

De esta luz se creo un ser puro, producto del amor de un ser celestial y de uno hijo de la oscuridad, nació Kaoru.

Desde aquella cruenta batalla, la Ciudad Lumen era protegida por un pilar de luz, el cual representaba el alma de ahora su nueva monarca, Kaoru.

Aunque solo fuera una niña, su poder era suficiente para proteger la ciudad, ya que éste dependía de la pureza de su alma. Pero, no estaba sola.

Megumi era el arcángel encargado de proteger a Kaoru y también de su entrenamiento, este arcángel tenia el poder de curar a las personas, pero también podía tentar a los humanos que se desviaban por el camino de la lujuria. Su apariencia era provocativa, hecha así por su labor, una mujer de tez blanca con labios rojos carmesí, de hermosos ojos cafés, largo cabello negro sobre sus hombros, de figura esbelta y de proporciones perfectas. Su túnica era blanca rayando en lo transparente y a diferencia de los demás arcángeles, esta llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas dejándole poco a la imaginación.

Otro de los guardianes, era Aoshi, de por sí uno de los arcángeles más poderosos, encargado de castigar a aquellos que se desviaban en los pecados como la avaricia y la ira. Este era un elegante hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada gélida, que hacia temblar a cualquier demonio que osase a desafiarlo. Él se encargaba de ayudar con el entrenamiento de Kaoru y de por sí, le había tomado cariño a la única esperanza de salvar el mundo humano.

Había un arcángel para cada pecado y sin duda, tres eran los más poderosos, Kaoru, encargada de castigar a aquellos que osaban a caer en el pecado de la Ira. Aoshi, que acababa con las ambiciones de aquellos que caían en la Avaricia y el más sabio y experto en las técnicas de batallas, Hiko, encargado de castigar a aquellos que pecaban por orgullo. El ultimo solo velaba desde lejos de Kaoru, no le era permitido verlo hasta que sus poderes fueran aptos para su entrenamiento.

Mientras que todo se estabilizaba en Lumen, en Citnea, el caos por la recaída del rey, reinaba, vampiros contra vampiros, luchaban por dominar las tierras sin éxito. Todos se preguntaban él porque del encerramiento del rey Saito, solo por la muerte de una de sus mayores enemigas, sin saber que el frívolo y calculador vampiro había caído rendido ante la pureza de la dueña de su corazón.

Luego de diecinueve años en los cuales, sus hijos, nacidos de una súcubo, de nombre Yumi, Battousai y Enishi, tuvieron que estabilizar las tierras y a sus tempestuosos habitantes, nunca se imaginarían lo que vendría al conocer a la protectora del reino que con tanta ambición anhelaban.

Battousai y Enishi, eran vampiros más poderosos que los normales, al ser producto de un demonio y un vampiro. Saito, después de la muerte de Tokio, estuvo muy débil y se dejo dominar por aquella demonia con sed de poder.

Aún asi, Battousai poseía conciencia humana, al poseer una medalla el día de su nacimiento, la medalla que le regalo su padre al reconocer que su vida nunca seria la misma sin tener un poco de amor. Saito le regalo la medalla que una vez le había obsequiado Tokio, como su promesa de amor.

"En toda oscuridad debe de haber una luz alumbrando el camino, encuentra la luz que una vez yo encontré, todo nuestro poder es inútil si no tenemos a quien proteger" le dijo su padre antes de que se marchase, rumbo a Lumen para hablar con la nueva regidora de dicho reino.

-

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

¿Qué les pareció? Intentare subir el primer capitulo junto con el nuevo capitulo de "De Nadie más". Please, apóyennos¡


	2. El Inicio de una noche eterna

Aquí les tenemos el primer capitulo de este fic, prometemos actualizarlo lo más rápido posible, este fic como ya lo había dicho antes es en conjunto con una gran amiga! Dakota Ikeda. Esperamos su apoyo.

**Son of War: An idyllic love**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del grandioso mangaka Nobihuro Watsuki.

**Datos de Interés**

"**-…-" **Lo que dice un personaje

"**-_cursiva_-" **Lo que piensa un personaje

"" Cambio de escena.

-

**Capitulo # 1: El Inicio de una noche eterna: **

_Ahora que has nacido mi querida Kaoru, puedo descansar en paz. Tan solo deseo que guíes a todos los humanos que tanto ame junto con los vampiros a Zion. Recuérdalo mi querida Kaoru, ahora mis poderes yacen en ti, así como mis recuerdos... _

_Mi amado Hajime._

"_No quiero ser solo el recuerdo de otra persona, pero no puedo evitar soñar con el pasado de mi creadora, el inicio de la noche que se cierne en la vida de todos los arcángeles desde que ella murió, es interminable y peor aún, yo debo acabar con esta oscuridad"_

_Tan solo estoy segura de algo, el nombre que ella me obsequio, Kaoru... es lo único de lo que realmente sé._

_Sueño nuevamente con su pasado, esas hermosas imágenes y a la vez... el momento de su muerte._

_-_

_----Flash Back----_

_-_

En Lumen se hablaba sobre el pacto que había recibido el arcángel Tokio, se preguntaban si aceptaría, si se acabaría todo por un simple pergamino. No todos estaban de acuerdo, pero, si el sacrificio de su monarca era necesario para obtener la paz que tanto deseaban, era un noble precio a pagar.

En el pilar central de la ciudad de Lumen, lo que otros llamaran El Templo, se encontraba una mujer de azabaches y hermosos cabellos con el entrecejo fruncido, dirigiendo su mirada azul al papel que permanecía a sus pies.

Toda la habitación era de un bello cristal, y se podía apreciar la parte de afuera de la ciudad, por supuesto, ninguno de los ciudadanos podían ver su interior. Lo único que ocupaba espacio en la habitación, era una enorme cama con sabanas blancas, un mueble de mármol con detalles dorados, donde se apreciaban ángeles y otras figuras celestiales. Y en el centro un orbe conectaba la base donde era sostenido por cuatro cristales con la cima de la estructura donde podía ver todos los pecados e inseguridades de los humanos.

Al lado de la pensativa mujer, yacía un hombre parado a su lado, este la miraba afligido mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la mujer

- Tokio… Sabes muy bien que no quiero que nada te pase, eres mi hermana… ¡Ese demonio nunca cumplirá su palabra!. ¡Entra en razón!- Aoshi, un joven de negro cabello corto y de ojos azules miró fijamente a la mujer que ahora decidía el futuro de los humanos, de los cuales tenia la obligación de proteger con su vida.

- Tranquilo, sé que es peligroso aceptar este pacto, pero… no puedo negar que, de todo esto, algo bueno saldrá- Tokio agarra la mano que su hermano le ofrece y apoya su mejilla sobre esta.

- No lo aceptes, por favor- le dice en tono de súplica mientras se arrodilla a la altura de su hermana, perdiendo esa gélida mirada, ante ella, carecía de esa frialdad característica de su personalidad, su hermana mayor estaba por unir su vida a la de un vampiro.

- Yo sé cuanto me quieres, mi querido Aoshi, pero, si no acepto mi destino, cosas peores pasarán- Tokio agarra su mano y la besa con tanta devoción, que una pequeña lagrima escapa de los azules ojos de su hermano

- No puedo ver el futuro como tú lo haces, ni tampoco puedo entender los mandatos superiores… y ahora entiendo el porqué no me comunican sus verdaderas intenciones, porque te juro que yo… yo no permitiría que fueras sacrificada- Aoshi cierra sus ojos y limpia la lágrima que sin su permiso, se había deslizado por su blanca mejilla.

- Somos arcángeles, Aoshi, estamos encargados de cuidar de estos humanos, así como de sus almas, librándolos de los pecados. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos salvarlos de la oscuridad que se les ha destinado- Tokio lo miraba afligida.

- Eso si- Suspira sintiéndose derrotado- prométeme nunca decir que lloré, si lo haces, atente a las consecuencias– dice esto obsequiándole la ultima de sus sonrisas en ese día, mientras con la mirada elevaba el papel que antes, su hermana había dejado caer.

- ¿No podías dármelo?- sosteniendo el papel entre sus manos- Deja de utilizar tus poderes en vano – fingiendo vano enojo para desviar el tema, tratando de huirle a la triste mirada que su hermano le dirigía.

- No me digas como utilizar mis poderes – le da la espalda mientras agrega - desde que dieron el cese de los ataques, no tengo en que utilizarlos- retomando su fría mirada por completo

- Sal de mi habitación, tengo que prepararme para transmitir mi decisión a la ciudad- en su rostro se denoto el enojo mientras con los ojos cerrados le indicaba a su hermano la salida – no tengo tiempo para discutir con arcángeles novatos – sabiendo así, que su orgulloso hermano se retiraría derrotado.

- Está bien, me retiro – con mueca de enfado paró antes de salir, se detiene en el umbral de la salida – pero recuerda, no tendré tantos años como tu, pero aun así, soy poderoso. Si te pasa algo, yo me encargaré de hacerlos pagar.

- Si, mi querido Aoshi, yo sé que tú me vengarás - Tokio mira con dulzura a su hermano menor mientras salía - pero eso, es un pecado – dice afligida dirigiendo su cristalina mirada al orbe, donde se reflejaba su futuro esposo – Saito-san...

Horas después, toda la ciudad había escuchado la respuesta afirmativa de su monarca ante la proposición de los vampiros. Lumen estaba sumido en un silencio tétrico, parecía que sus habitantes temían por lo peor.

La situación empeoró cuando el Rey de Citnea atravesó los mástiles de protección sin ningún problema, los ciudadanos de Lumen ya sabían que los vampiros tenían acceso libre a la ciudad sin ningún problema.

Los ciudadanos veían como cabalgaba por la calle principal, regalándole su mirada ámbar a quien lo mirase, mientras con su capa negra solo dejaba ver sus guantes negros y un pantalón color vino.

Este cabalgo lentamente viendo la majestuosa ciudad, donde las casas estaban hechas de cristal, un cristal que rechazaba todo tipo de oscuridad, y además no podía ser atravesado sin una invitación previa.

Suspiro y pensó en lo fácil que seria si pudiera utilizar sus poderes, podía volar directamente hasta el castillo, pero lo que menos quería ahora, era causar más revuelo en aquella ciudad y a sus patéticos habitantes humanos.

Aunque admitía que toda esa luz, le estaba causando una extraña incomodidad. Era cierto, aquel arcángel mujer de nombre Megumi le había dado esa capa con la cual resistiría la luz hasta poder entrar al pilar donde lo esperaba Tokio.

Descendió de su caballo negro con la elegancia digna de un rey, acaricio su lomo y pudo apreciar en los ojos carmesíes del caballo, cuanto sufría por toda la luz que había en ese mundo.

- Puedes irte, Hypnos, después de todo, esta luz también te afecta – El majestuoso animal, lo miraba comprendiendo cada una de sus palabras y sin más esperar, se retiro, saliendo a todo galope por donde antes había cabalgado.

El vampiro que desde siglos atrás, no tenia la oportunidad de ver el astro sol, se quedo contemplándolo unos minutos, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y daba media vuelta para entrar a lo que seria su futuro hogar.

Mientras más se acercaba, más perdía sus poderes, se sentía vulnerable en ese mundo, hasta que pudo ver en el ultimo escalón a la persona que ansiaba ver. Estaba parada viéndolo con una sonrisa, aunque no era de burla por verlo en el suelo tratando de recuperar su aliento, era de afecto y era solo para él. Pudo entonces bajar su mirada, delineando las curvas bajo esa túnica dorada transparente, agarrada por tan solo dos tirantes, que dejaban ver el comienzo de sus senos. A cada paso que daba podia ver el movimiento de su cabellera azabache y el color de sus ojos cada vez era más eminente.

- Si sigues así, serás consumido por el poder purificador de este templo- Tokio agachándose al nivel de Saito

- No creas que tu campo es tan poderoso, Arcángel Tokio- Saito se sentía rebajado, y ningún arcángel era digno de verlo en tal estado, mientras con dificultad se ponía de pie.

- Así está mejor, el Rey de Citnea debe cuidar su imagen, y menos verse débil ante el poder de un simple Arcángel -Tokio con una sonrisa, Mientras subía las escaleras haciendo un ademán para que la siguiera.

Saito camino en silencio hasta llegar al final de las escaleras, en donde se apreciaba la entrada, quedo admirado al ver el enorme edificio hecho de cristal y donde su puerta eran dos cristales entrecruzados.

- ¿Qué pasará si entro y atravieso esos cristales?- Dijo Saito con tono desconfiado en su voz.

- Pero que perspicaz, es obvio que perderás tus poderes de vampiro momentáneamente, en otras palabras, te sentirás como si fueras un humano normal- Tokio miró a Saito con seriedad.

- Débil, inútil y frágil – Dijo el rey de Citnea con cierto desprecio.

- Fuerte a causa de sus sentimientos y convicción, útil para amar y proteger a los suyos, y una fragilidad realmente valiosa. Ya que, las cosas que más se valoran, son aquellas que podemos perder. Si su vida no fuera tan corta, no la vivirán con tanta plenitud y devoción -Tokio miró a Saito con severidad

- Tonterías- Saito desvió su mirada ante el poderoso zafiro que ella le dirigía, se sentía despojado de sus poderes con tan solo verla...

- ¿Entrarás? - Tokio le dio la espalda y toco cada uno de los cristales, tornándose uno azul y el otro rojo. Gira hasta encontrar su mirada ámbar – ¿O tienes miedo de que aproveche tu momento de debilidad? – Este le dirige una mirada inquisitiva y esta solo le responde – No creas que soy como los de tu especie, para mí, es prohibido mentir, soy un Arcángel. No lo olvides.

Saito sin más remedio acepta pasar por en medio de los dos cristales, en cuanto los atraviesa siente como era despojado de todo el poder que le brindaba la oscuridad. Cuando se pudo poner de pie nuevamente, la ve a los ojos, reprochándole por no advertirle de aquel dolor que ahora sentía, al haber perdido lo que por derecho era suyo, un hijo de la oscuridad desprotegido ante un poderoso arcángel. Cuando voltio a ver los cristales causantes de todo ese dolor, pudo apreciar como ahora el rojo era negro, y el azul brillaba casi rayando en blanco.

- No te equivocas, esos son tus poderes, atrapados en el cristal rojo- Dijo la bella y sabia Arcángel

- Parece que estas llena de sorpresas, aunque no me siento tan diferente - Contestó indiferente el Rey de Citnea

- ¿En serio? - Tokio se le acerca y roza su mejilla con sus delgados dedos mientras pone la palma de su mano en el pecho de Saito, en el cual su corazón latía frenéticamente.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? - Dijo Saito dando un paso hacia atrás, notando la perdida de control sobre sus emociones.

- Nada, solo que ahora eres victima de las emociones, del deseo, incluso más que antes.

- Si me has llamado, es porque has aceptado mi oferta – dijo Saito desviando el tema al saberse descubierto por esa escrutadora mirada - ¿O me equivoco?

- Hay Megumi... - Tokio viendo la capa de Megumi sobre sus hombros ríe para sus adentros.

- ¡Mujer! Te he preguntado algo – espeto Saito enojado sintiéndose ignorado.

- No esta bien dejarse dominar por la ira, además de que te exijo que devuelvas la capa que te hemos prestado para que pudieras acceder a este reino - Tokio sin mover siquiera una pestaña.

- ¿Me exiges? No necesitaba de esta inútil capa para entrar aquí, además no vine a charlar contigo, quiero tu respuesta y no estos intentos de evasivas.

- ¡Insensato vampiro! Sin aquella capa te hubieras muerto en minutos – exclamo Tokio decidida a hacer callar al orgulloso vampiro, decide atacarlo y dirige un rayo de luz hacia su pecho.

- Maldita, te aprovechas tan solo porque en estos momentos me has despojado de mis poderes – la veía adolorido y lleno de rencor.

- Te equivocas, con o sin tus poderes te hubiera hecho lo mismo, ya que mis poderes provienen de la luz y los tuyos de la oscuridad, yo no te he despojado de tus poderes, ellos te han abandonado al entrar aquí – dijo Tokio altiva viéndolo ahora tendido en el piso.

- Quieres decir, que mientras este a tu lado, ¿No seré protegido por el velo de la oscuridad? ¿Por qué ustedes los arcángeles, aunque estén fuera de su reino, tienen poderes? ¡Exijo saberlo! – le grito confundido el rey de Citnea.

- Porque nosotros somos protegidos por la pureza de nuestra alma, por el amor y por aquel ser supremo que ni los humanos pueden ver. Y te aseguro que es mucho más poderoso que el que rige la oscuridad - Tokio se acerca hasta él y toca su pecho, así curándolo.

- ¿Por qué? - Saito podía sentirla en su interior, podía escuchar su voz tan suave dentro de su cabeza que casi parecía una ilusión y casi en un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué, que? - Tokio lo elevo con sus poderes hasta que quedara de pie.

- ¿Por qué me siento así ante ti? Tan desprotegido, tan vulnerable, como si pudieras leer mis pensamientos.

- Puedo ver dentro de ti, y aunque lo niegues, posees sentimientos puros, oscurecidos por tu ambición. ¿Ves el cristal azul? Brilla porque dentro de ti hay un poco de luz, solo por eso, he podido verte a través de los demás, solo por eso, he aceptado este pacto.

Saito se negaba a creerle, en un pasado cuando decidió entregarse a la oscuridad, amaba con locura a una humana, que murió por su débil condición, por eso juro que él no moriría y tampoco moriría alguien que él apreciará.

Saito abrió sus ojos, dejando ver un ámbar más claro que el anterior. Miro los labios que le habían dicho esas palabras con tanto afecto. Se acerco tambaleante hasta esa ilusión, si, eso era ella en ese momento. La veía tan perfecta, sus ojos azules lo miraban con amor mientras sus brazos lo esperaban.

Entonces lo confirmo, la abrazo con frenesí, para no dejarla ir nunca, pudo acariciar su suave cabello y aspirar ese sutil aroma a jazmines, mientras por su mente paso un recuerdo pasajero pero hermoso, que fue sustituido por aquella mujer que ahora le respondía con tanto amor como el que él habia puesto en ese abrazo. Por un momento pensó que era aquella mujer que habia perdido, pero cuando aprecio sus ojos y sus labios, olvido todo y en un intento desesperado, la beso. Probo sus labios, dulces, perfectos y celestiales, ella era todo lo que habia perdido su corazón para sanar y estaba hay con los brazos abiertos para él.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? Siento como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo, Tokio, creo que aunque sea un vampiro, puedo llegar a amarte – se separo con delicadeza de Tokio, mientras sus manos se posaban en sus rosadas mejillas.

- Dilo de nuevo – dijo Tokio emitiendo un gemido, mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

- Te amaré – le dijo abrazándola, esperando ser correspondido.

- Di mi nombre nuevamente, sin el arcángel, sin esa pauta que te hace mi enemigo, por favor, tan solo di mi nombre – abrazándolo ahora con fuerza, suplicando con todo su corazón que todo aquello no fuera tan solo un sueño.

- Mi querida Tokio – le dijo mientras lo obligaba a verle a los ojos – Podría decir ese nombre por toda la eternidad.

-Gracias - Tembló en sus brazos de felicidad - Entonces que así sea – brindándole un suave beso.

-

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

Habían pasado tres largos meses de paz, en las calles antes llenas de transeúntes de Lumen, ahora vacías, solo caminaban aquellos que iban al Templo en busca de un consejo o para expiar sus pecados.

Los vampiros miraban con cierto recelo a esos humanos, aunque no visitaban mucho esa ciudad, porque aunque les fue concebido el derecho de caminar por aquella ciudadela, la luz y el campo purificador les causaba daño.

Jine, un vampiro impuro, vagaba por las calles de Lumen con un solo propósito: Acabar con la paz establecida.

Con sus ojos dorados, ligeramente brillosos, miraba con morbo a su nueva presa, una hermosa sacerdotisa de cabello castaño al igual que su mirada, ella caminaba distraída mientras entraba al templo de Lux. Este en silencio podía olerla, flores silvestres, si que disfrutaría beberse cada gota de sangre de aquella hermosa y provocativa presa.

- Por favor, no permitas que la desgracia se apoderé de Lumen – oraba la sacerdotisa, sospechaba del rotundo final del pacto.

Jine apareciendo al frente de esta con una velocidad sorprendente - Creo que tus ruegos no serán escuchados, ahora, beberé toda tu sangre...

- Por favor, ¡No me haga daño! - La sacerdotisa asustada, corre lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar al centro del Templo donde cae en un espejo de agua.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que no sufrirás, incluso, te garantizo que lo disfrutarás - Jine ignorando sus suplicas y concentrado en la piel que dejaba ver la humedad de su ropa.

- ¡No te lo permitiré! - La sacerdotisa no permitiría que su alma fuera manchada – Tokio-san sabrá de su traición - mientras de sus manos, se emite una luz que lastima gravemente al vampiro, dejándolo con graves quemaduras, mas no lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Este encolerizado la ataca, haciendo un corte horizontal en el estomago de la joven que cae nuevamente en el agua tornándola rojiza.

- ¡Estúpida humana! – le grita mientras sale en busca de más vampiros.

La sacerdotisa siente como su vida se le escapa por aquella profunda herida, así con su ultimas fuerzas, llama a su hermano, que no tarda en llegar.

Abre sus ojos al ver la luz, que ahora tomaba forma de un hombre delante de ella.

- Lo siento, Shogo, no pude ser fuerte, como te lo prometí – le dijo sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que hablaría con su hermano, la sangre se aglomeraba en su boca y su vida se escapaba por la herida que le había hecho anteriormente, aquel fiero vampiro.

- ¡Sayo! Pero que te han hecho, yo... yo... que puedo hacer – desesperado el arcángel Shogo viendo a su hermana rodeada de su propia sangre, intentando detener la hemorragia con sus manos - No puedes dejarme, por favor, resiste, llamaré a Megumi para que te cure – brindándole una sonrisa desesperada, tratando de convencer a su hermana de que aun habían esperanzas de que sobreviviera.

- No te preocupes, hermano, mi hora a llegado y como mi ultima tarea, es mi deber decirte que los vampiros han quebrantado el pacto con sus sucias acciones – pone sus manos en sus mejillas, acercándolo para darle un beso – No pude ser más feliz teniéndote a mi lado, hermano – finalizo Sayo, dejando caer sus manos y plasmando un rastro de sangre en las mejillas de su hermano.

Shogo pierde el brillo de su mirada y ve como su hermana se despide de él con un beso en su mejilla - Sayo... mi pequeña hermana... ahora, no hay nada que me una a los humanos que tanto protejo – sintiendo todavía la calidez del toque de su hermana sobre sus mejillas.

Shogo retomo su forma verdadera, un ser de luz y se transporto hasta el pilar central, donde comunico la noticia de la traición de los vampiros.

Tokio triste al saber la muerte de su fiel sacerdotisa Sayo, se dispone a exiliar a todos los vampiros que se encontraban pisando el territorio humano, pero eso significaba la muerte de estos seres.

Saito al ver lo que ella se disponía a hacer - No puedo dejarte, son vampiros.

Tokio sentía su alma desvanecerse, puesto que sus palabras significaban el final de su amor.

-

-----_Fin del Flash Back----_

_-_

"_¿Por qué nunca puedo saber como ella murió exactamente, ¿Por qué siento este dolor al ver en mis sueños a aquel vampiro de nombre Saito?"_

Kaoru se levantaba de su cama, retirando la blanca sabana que la cubría, dejando ver su túnica rosada, que a diferencia de las otras, estaba sujeta por un broche con una piedra de Topas en forma de ovalo, mientras en su cuello, un collar en forma de lagrima con un zafiro, brillaba en la oscuridad.

Caminaba por inercia hacia los jardines del Templo de Lux, sabia que lo encontraría allí, sentía un gran afecto por él, así como él por ella.

Cuando pudo ver una delicada pluma gris en el mosaico de mármol, supo que no estaba equivocada, hay estaba. Entonces pudo apreciarlo, vio sus magnificentes alas ahora grises por los años de sabiduría, junto con su porte que era sostenido por un cuerpo atlético muy fornido y en su rostro, dos ojos azules viendo hacia el finito, tapados ligeramente por un mechón de cabello azabache muy similar al de ella, que era sujetado por una cola baja y llegaba hasta la mitad de espalda. Su túnica era azul oscura a diferencia de los otros arcángeles, y el cintillo con el cual era sostenida la pieza era dorado, en la cual iban prensadas dos kodachis, que tenían el mango dorado.

- Aoshi-sama...

- Dime, Kao-chan, ¿Qué te despertó esta vez? – Aoshi la miro con ternura mientras la alzaba en sus brazos – Has crecido y debes dejar de tener estos arranques - Mientras con sus dedos retiraba un mechón de cabello que se habia deslizado hacia sus rosadas mejillas.

- Aoshi-sama, es que... nuevamente, tengo estos sueños sobre Tokio-san. Ella... ella era muy importante para usted, ¿cierto? – dijo ocultando su pequeño rostro en el hombro de Aoshi.

- Si, Kaoru... ella era mi hermana mayor - Aoshi la abraza con más fuerza.

- Entonces usted debe quererme solo porque le recuerdo a ella – le dice con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

Aoshi la mira con tal intensidad que Kaoru no sabia si le diría que era cierto o si la regañaría - Es cierto – pudo ver en la carita de Kaoru la tristeza en si reflejada – Tienes sus ojos, su cabello, incluso hueles igual que mi querida hermana, pero, Kao-chan... es imposible no quererte, eres mi alumna y mi tesoro más preciado, eres lo único que tengo y no quiero que pienses lo contrario.

Kaoru lo abrazo y dejo escapar una lagrima, todos la veían como una copia de Tokio, todos esperaban que fuera igual a ella, todos la veían como su sucesora incluso en sus poderes. Era frustrante ser la sombra de una mujer tan poderosa...

- Gracias... Aoshi-sama – le agradeció en un susurro.

- Ahora vamos a dormir, Megumi no le gustara verte con ojeras mientras te enseña la técnica de la curación, y tampoco te defenderé cuando quiera castigarte.

Kaoru que ahora lo miraba con reproche, tan solo hundió su cabeza en el cuello masculino de este y movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Para cuando llegaron al cuarto, ella ya estaba dormida.

Cuando la recostó, pudo verla detenidamente, los mismos rasgos que su hermana, su aroma, su linda sonrisa, su esencia pura y transparente. Una lagrima se asomo, pero no le permitió salir. Con el paso del tiempo, era más difícil para él, mirarla y no recordar a su hermana, ahora que tenia el aspecto de un humano de 17 años, era como ver a su hermana reencarnada.

- Tokio... no sabes cuanto nos haces falta – dijo mirando con una expresión melancólica a la gran luz que emanaba del centro de la ciudad – Gracias por dejarme a Kaoru – agrego antes de dejarla sola con sus sueños.

Ya cuando se hallaba sola en su habitación, los sueños la comenzaron a atosigar nuevamente.

-

_Si solo mi vida puede traerte de vuelta... entonces, que así sea, mi querido Hajime._

_Te amo, mi querida Tokio... No mueras, no me dejes en esta soledad._

_Sin ti, que haré..._

_Mi querido vampiro, toma el Corazón de Levis, con esto, me recordarás para siempre..._

_Si tan solo me brindarás un minuto de tu luz,_

_Si tan solo me regalaras un beso más,_

_Si tan solo me dejaras hacerte mía nuevamente,_

_Esta vida que me has obsequiado, nunca recompensara el amor del que me has privado, mi querido Arcángel..._

_En esta noche eterna que has dejado caer sobre mi, solo tu eras mi luz, solo tu me protegías de esta frialdad... no mueras... te lo pido..._

_Te amaré para toda la eternidad..._

_-_

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

En Citnea, el reino estaba pasando por terribles momentos, Enishi, hijo mayor de Saito, se encargaba momentáneamente de todo mientras Battousai intentaba ayudar a su padre, que desde exactamente tres semanas, había empezado a decaer sin razón aparente.

- Quieres que vaya a Lumen y traiga a la monarca – dice con mofa.

- Battousai, en ese lugar se encuentra la única persona que puede ayudarme – le dice su padre con seriedad, viendo ahora a su hijo menor que lo miraba con cierta molestia en su rostro.

- Lo sé, padre, tan solo me molesta la idea de ir a ese mundo, sabes muy bien lo débil que nos ponemos los vampiros cuando nos acercamos a sus territorios – le dice el ambarino, pensando que así se libraría de ir a ese lugar.

- Toma el Corazón de Levis y ve a Lumen – con el collar en su mano, le indico a su hijo con dificultad que lo tomará – Ella me lo dio para protegerme y ahora te protegerá a ti.

- Pero padre, esto es... – no podía articular palabra alguna, su mirada se fijo en su padre, algo que lo dejo impactado, en su rostro había una sonrisa marcada con dificultad.

- No te asombres, somos iguales, fríos en apariencia pero sentimos mucho más que cualquiera, yo era así, hasta que la conocí, y te recomiendo algo, hijo. En toda oscuridad debe de haber una luz alumbrando el camino, encuentra la luz que una vez yo encontré, todo nuestro poder es inútil si no tenemos a quien proteger - le dijo su padre antes de que se marchase, rumbo a Lumen para hablar con la nueva regidora de dicho reino.

- Siempre me he preguntado porque a pesar de ser vampiro, puedo sentir lo que los humanos sienten, pero ahora que tengo este collar, creo que encontrare las respuestas a mis preguntas en Lumen – mientras veía en camino con una mirada ámbar sin emoción alguna.

- Kaoru, es el nombre del arcángel que debo buscar – dice con cierto interés mientras piensa en como será aquella mujer que su padre tanto necesita.

-

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

Espero que les haya gustado, y para la pregunta que me hicieron sobre si ken y kaoru son hermanos, no lo son, ya que Kaoru es un ser de luz nacido de los sentimientos de Tokio por Saito, no una unión carnal ni nada parecido. Aunque en este fic, ken tendrá mucha competencia.


	3. El Nacimiento de un Sentimiento

Hola , ven? No estamos tardando mucho en actualizar. Algunos me pidieron más drama y menos trama, pero tenia que explicar algunas cosas, no se preocupen, habrá de todo un poco en este capitulo.

Daniela, te quiero mucho¡

-

**Idyllic love **

**-**

**Son of War: An idyllic love**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de este respectivo anime No nos pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del grandioso mangaka Nobihuro Watsuki.

**Datos de Interés**

"**-…-" **Lo que dice un personaje

"**-_cursiva_-" **Lo que piensa un personaje

"**" **Cambio de escena.

**Capitulo # 2: El Nacimiento de un sentimiento: Amor**

**-**

Megumi corría por todo el jardín esperando encontrarse con Aoshi, había recibido noticias de Citnea, sobre la futura visita del príncipe y tenia el presentimiento de que no le agradaría, en lo absoluto, la noticia a Aoshi.

- Esto es totalmente ridículo, soy un Arcángel, no se supone que deba correr buscándolo, pero ni siquiera percibo su presencia – mientras apretaba su túnica con fiereza y en su rostro una mueca de molestia se formaba – ¡Aoshi¡¿Dónde te has metido!

- Aquí estoy, como siempre, eres molesta y ruidosa – le dice Aoshi que se encontraba a sus espaldas – Deberías poderme encontrar con facilidad, se supone que sientas mi espíritu, pero como solo te has concentrado en un solo campo de entrenamiento – agrega mientras camina tomando un mechón de su cabello, hasta quedar frente a ella.

- No digas tonterías, Aoshi, puedo sentir a cualquier ser de luz menos a ti, porque te empeñas en no ser detectado – mientras retira el mechón que antes estaba en la mano del arcángel con aires de superioridad.

- No tenias que decirme algo – dijo fastidiado por la actitud berrinchuda de la pelinegra.

- Nada – dice Megumi sonriendo al saber el impacto que tendría la noticia – tan solo que uno de los príncipes de Citnea viene en camino.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – mientras en su rostro se denotaba lo molesto que estaba.

- Que el príncipe Battousai viene en camino, para ser exactos. – mientras reía al ver esa expresión de molestia en su rostro, no todos los días tenia la dicha de ver emociones en el semblante de Aoshi.

- Debo ver a Kaoru, dile a Hiko que proteja la entrada, puede que tengan el collar de Tokio – le dice agarrándole los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo – No lo dejes entrar.

- Si – fue lo único que articulo Megumi después de ver las alas de Aoshi envolverlo y desaparecer.

-

**------Idyllic Love-----**

**-**

Después de recibir el collar en sus manos, percibió un cambio en su esencia, algo meramente perceptible pero ahí estaba. Comenzó a escuchar en sus oídos, el palpitar de su sangre, las venas en sus manos se resaltaron y una frase vino a su mente, una que era intrusa de sus sueños, dichas por una mujer.

El carruaje lo esperaba, y como siempre, llevaba a su mejor amigo y compañero de batallas. Lo vio con su pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, elegantes en cierto punto pero deslucidas por la cinta roja en su cabeza, que por alguna extraña razón, defendía a toda costa cuando hablaban de eliminarla de su vestuario.

En el rostro de su acompañante se anunciaba el enojo y la inconformidad, al igual que a él, no les agradaba la idea de visitar al reino enemigo y menos a escondidas de su hermano Enishi.

Abordo el carruaje sin mirar a su amigo e indico que podian partir.

- Sanosuke, tendrás que comportarte, además de que deberás esperarme afuera – decía Battousai con cierto tono de autoridad.

- Aun no entiendo para que requieres de mi compañía, si en el mejor de los casos, me quedare afuera viendo mientras te vas – le dice un apuesto vampiro de ojos chocolates, al igual que su cabello.

- Si se oponen a mi presencia, quien mejor que tu, para darles pelea – le dice sin mirarlo, el frió ambarino.

- Esta bien, por lo menos tendré un poco de acción – dice Sanosuke formando con ambas manos un puño.

- Aun no entiendo porque mi padre me especificó que Enishi no podía tener conocimiento de esta visita – dijo el príncipe sosteniendo su barbilla mostrando gran interés en las razones que tendría su padre para ocultárselo a su hermano mayor.

- Saito-san no confía en Enishi – dijo para sí mismo, Sanosuke – después de saber que...

- ¿Después de saber que? – dijo Battousai mirando a su amigo, esperando una respuesta – Si me entero que me ocultas asuntos importantes sobre mi padre y Citnea, te enviare a las Profundidades del Calabozo de Fatums

- Hay cosas, amigo, que por tu bien, no debes saber – pronuncio con calma a su pelirrojo amigo – Cuando veas a la dueña de Levis, sabrás muchas cosas de las cuales no tienes conocimiento.

- ¿La dueña de Levis? – dijo mostrando perplejidad

- La persona que te habla en sueños, mi principe, la mujer que tiene el mismo collar que tu padre, en cierta manera, tienes algo que a ella le pertenece – dice Sanosuke señalando el collar que ahora guindaba del cuello de su amigo.

- Sano¿Cómo sabes de mis sueños? – su mirada ámbar se clavó en los ojos chocolates de su guardián – ¿ Desde cuando estas a mi lado?

- Si quieres saber si existo desde antes de tu nacimiento, pues si, estas en todo lo correcto. Como príncipe que eres, debes de saber que eres el blanco de múltiples conspiraciones, ya que, a diferencia de los arcángeles, nosotros no somos fieles a nada – le dice mientras sonríe y retoma su actitud bromista – todos te quieren Battousai, ya sea muerto o vivo.

- Y yo que siempre había pensado que eras estúpido – dice con sorna – pero veo que ocultas todo detrás de tu patética sonrisa y tu actitud infantil.

- Tomare eso como un halago, príncipe – dice intentando no matar al sujeto altanero que tenia sentado al frente.

- Ya lo veo, puedo ver el Pilar del Templo de Lux – dice Battousai sin darse de cuenta de que su mano, se acercaba lentamente al collar que ahora brillaba. Su mano se posesiono del collar y al cerrar sus ojos, una visión se apodero de él.

A su alrededor, la vista de un gélido jardín y las hojas volaban en su contorno, aquello que antes era verde y lleno de vida, se convirtió en aquella imagen fría y sin vida.

Busco alguna prueba de su conciencia así elevando sus manos y tocando su rostro, era cierto, estaba en ese lugar y ni siquiera sabia como había llegado.

Camino casi reconociendo el lugar, como si supiera exactamente a donde lo llevaría aquel camino, cuando se detuvo, pudo ver las puertas, protegidas por cristales y en el umbral una mujer lo esperaba.

Era como en sus sueños, dio pasos inseguros hasta verla con claridad, por sus ojos caían lagrimas negras y entonces pudo ver el color del collar que brillaba en su delicado cuello, zafiro, al igual que los ojos de la joven que movía sus labios diciendo su nombre pero sin emitir sonido.

Se acerco con una mano elevada con miedo, para comprobar si ella era de verdad o parte de esa fantasía en la que el collar lo había sumergido.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Battousai mientras tocaba la mejilla de la pelinegra y esta atrapaba su mano con las de ella, en una muestra de cariño.

- Mi querido príncipe, sabes mi nombre, esta grabado con sangre en tu corazón – le dice la pelinegra con ternura mientras se acerca a su oído y le susurra – de ti dependerá que nuestro amor no sea un idilio, de ti dependerá si vivo o muero, tu, mi querido príncipe, eres el dueño de mi corazón y el único capaz de salvarme de mi destino – mientras con sus dedos toca el collar que pendía de su cuello.

- Dime tu nombre – dijo suplico el vampiro dejando notar violeta en el ámbar de su mirada, mientras la acercaba a él por la cintura.

- Tu sabes mi nombre, recuérdalo siempre, te amo, aunque mi vida sea la única esperanza de nuestros reinos, pase lo que pase, no dejes que tu alma sea consumida – le dice mirándolo, dejando que el ámbar se perdiera en el zafiro, mientras unía sus labios a los de él.

Al abrir sus ojos, esperaba ver a la dueña de la sensación que aun reinaba en sus labios, pero solo vio a un Sanosuke un poco asustado, sosteniendo sus hombros tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Este se suelta violentamente y grita un nombre

-¡Kaoru! – dice mientras toca sus labios y siente en su otra mano un papel de color azul con letras doradas.

_Al verte mi corazón grita desesperado, Impotente_

_Rodeado de oscuridad._

_Mi mano sin poder alcanzarte ni mi brillo poder abrumarte, _

_La sangre domina tus instintos y, no notas la profundidad _

_En la que caes... mi desgastada garganta muere en un intento_

_Intento en cual fallo al tratar de advertirte otra noche_

_Otra pesadilla vendrá con la oscuridad... cuando la soledad ronde_

_Y mis suplicas no te puedan alcanzar, ni puedas escuchar tus latidos._

_Cuando la salvación este tan lejos de tu alcance que ni mis alas _

_Te puedan salvar..._

Cerro el papel y apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás, fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta del nombre que había dicho sin pensar, una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujo en su rostro y a su lado, una pluma gris lo acompañaba...

-

**------Idyllic Love----**

**-**

Su respiración se acelero en un cambio drástico, sus labios aun sentían la sensación de otros sobre los suyos, se sonrojo al sentir semejante sensación y se sentía mal consigo misma por actuar de esa manera, ella no era una humana inmadura ni mucho menos una adolescente, aunque tuviera la forma de una en su apariencia humana, ella era la única luz que le quedaba a Lumen, debía ser imparcial y hasta cierto punto, fría.

Se sentó en su cama y seco el sudor de su frente al recordar escuchar su nombre y unos ojos ámbares mirándola. ¿Solo fue un sueño?

Esa pregunta rondaba incesante por su mente. Quito con calma la sabana que la cubría aun y vio su desnudes, después de todo, ya había madurado, y prueba de eso era la sangre en las sabanas por el nacimiento de sus alas.

Camino hasta llegar al lugar donde guardaba su túnica y mientras se la colocaba, su collar emitía un calor que le llamo la atención, mas decidió ignorarlo y prosiguió a cepillar su largo cabello.

Se detuvo al sentir un punzante dolor en su espalda y palabras confusas palpitaban en sus oídos.

- Mortuus... vita... Deus... ayúdame – susurro Kaoru mientras recuerdos de su vida pasada corrían por su mente en una cabalgata suicida hiriéndola, recordándole que el destino no permitiría que su corazón no fuese de otro que no fuere vampiro.

- ¿Kaoru? – la pelinegra escucha una voz conocida a sus espaldas

- Aoshi-sama, estoy bien, solo son mis alas– le dice al poderoso arcángel que había corrido hasta ella al verla de rodillas con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Kao-chan... debes venir conmigo, un príncipe de Citnea viene en camino y no podemos permitirle estar en tu presencia, no son dignos de verte y ni siquiera escucharte – le dice mientras la ayuda a levantarse y toma su mentón con delicadeza – no quieres que ellos te hagan recordar imágenes dolorosas, debes recordar por ti misma... además, ellos son tus enemigos.

- Aoshi-sama, se que me quiere proteger, pero... – Kaoru baja su mirada, intentando hallar el valor para decirle lo que sentía – Soy la monarca de Lumen, debo enfrentarlos y hablar por mi ciudad, ya fui privilegiada como jueza de pecados con mis alas, Aoshi-sama¡¡Confié en mi! – agrega la pelinegra con determinación, esperando que su guardián la entendiera.

- No – fue lo único que dijo Aoshi antes de soltarla y darle la espalda.

- No evitarás que crezca, nunca dejarás que enfrente a mis enemigos, nunca dejare de ser una niña para ti – le dice cansada y llorando, al no soportar su impotencia ante la severa actitud de la persona que ella tanto amaba, pero que ahora solo la ignoraba - ¡No soy Tokio-san!

- ¡Cállate! – fue lo ultimo que escucho Kaoru antes de terminar en el piso sosteniendo su mejilla – Tu no sabes lo que tenido que soportar sin ella – le dice mientras con sus manos la alza y la acerca hacia a él con desesperación – No permitiré que otro vampiro me arrebate lo que más amo, no dejare que el hijo de ese maldito ponga sus sucias manos sobre ti.

- ... – Kaoru tan solo temblaba en los brazos de Aoshi, sus lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y el dolor del golpe palpitada renuente a irse, mientras cerraba sus ojos con frenesí, no quería verlo, no quería ver esa expresión de ira en su rostro, no en sus ojos azules... no en los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

- ¿Kaoru? – la aparto lo necesario para verla, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vieron la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Kaoru y la sangre que ahora había manchado su túnica azul cielo.

- Lo siento, no me controle... no fue mi intención – le dijo mientras buscaba su mirada y lo único que obtuvo fue un empujón por parte de ella al intentar escapar de él.

- Usted... Aoshi-sama – había caído al piso al intentar apartarse de él.

- Kaoru... lo siento – no soportaba ver esa expresión en su rostro, ella no podía temerle, ella era su pequeña Kaoru... como había perdido el control así.

- No moriré, se lo prometo Aoshi-sama... esta será mi promesa ante usted – Kaoru entendía al arcángel de mirada azul, el sólo tenia miedo de verla morir, pero ahora, no se sentía segura a su lado, así, decidió levantarse – sólo necesito estar sola.

- Kaoru... por favor, tenemos que hablar – veía como a cada paso que daba, ella se alejaba con innato miedo en sus ojos. Sabia que en esos momentos era inútil hablar con ella, el miedo aun rondaba en su interior y de nada servirían las palabras, con sus manos sostuvo su frente – quédate en tu habitación, vendré con Hiko para protegerte de ese vampiro... llamaré a Megumi para que te cure – la dejo sola, era lo mejor en esos momentos, en los cuales, el pilar de la ciudad perdió un poco de su luminosidad y eso, no paso desapercibido por Aoshi.

- ... – Kaoru no dijo nada y apoyo su cabeza contra la cama aun estando en el suelo y lloro por haber perdido algo que nunca pensó que sucediese, confianza, su Aoshi-sama la había lastimado.

Se quedo unos momentos así hasta que escucho el sonido de los cristales, definitivamente era Megumi, asi que se levanto y estiro su ropa, y con el dorso de su mano, limpio sus lagrimas.

- Aoshi me dijo que viniera, que necesitabas una curación... – fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir la hermosa arcángel cuando vio a Kaoru intentado sonreír y ocultar que había llorado - ¿Qué sucedió, Kaoru? – se acerco maternalmente y vio como su mejilla hinchada sangraba en un corte.

- Ha sido un accidente, Megumi-san – le dijo la pelinegra a Megumi con una sonrisa, pero sin ningún rastro de autenticidad.

- Kaoru, te he cuidado desde pequeña, a mi no me ocultes las cosas, para mi, eres un libro abierto – le dice mientras la cura, pero se sorprende al ver que mientras usaba sus poderes la herida brillo en signo de haber sido por un ser de luz – fue Aoshi¿cierto?

- Fue un accidente, Aoshi-sama no quiso hacerlo – le dijo Kaoru mientras su mirada zafiro se tornaba oscura y se nublaba.

- Ya estas lista, ahora solo debes esperar a que llegue el príncipe, estoy segura de que él llegará hasta aquí, tiene el Corazón de Luve, la protección de Tokio-san.

- Quiero verlo, pero tengo miedo de desafiar a Aoshi-sama – escucho decir Megumi de Kaoru antes de recostarse en su hombro buscando consuelo.

-

**-----Idyllic Love-----**

**-**

Desde el Templo de Lux, vigilaba todo sigilosamente, y no le gustaba para nada la idea de la visita de tal Battousai, no quería que nada interfiriera en sus planes, no ahora que todo iba tan bien, y sobre todo por que si todo salía como lo planeado, su sangre también dominaría en Citnea.

Pudo ver al vampiro pelirrojo en la entrada y su entrecejo se frunció, debía darse prisa por apoderarse del corazón de la nueva monarca, aunque dominar al rey de Citnea había sido fácil y mucho más dominar las decisiones internas de aquella ciudad que se decía intocable por los arcángeles, pero este príncipe siempre había sido un problema para él, era el único con el verdadero derecho a ser el dueño del Corazón de Luve.

Sus ojos carmesíes se tornaron negros y desapareció en forma de un rayo de luz al ver que se acercaba el más poderoso de los arcángeles.

Un arcángel con vestidura azul marino al igual que la de Aoshi, pero a diferencia de este, portaba una katana y sus alas eran del mismo color de su túnica y doradas en las ultimas plumas. Un opal y una esmeralda en cada brazalete en sus muñecas y su largo cabello oscuro amarrado por una liga dorada.

Su cuerpo fornido y un porte de elegancia, le acompañaban a su mirada verde oliva mientras una sonrisa irónica relucía dibujada en sus facciones.

Miro hacia una columna en particular del templo y continuo caminando con tranquilidad hasta ver los rastros de la esencia del arcángel que lo había llamado, era peculiar el cambio en su estado de animo, en su rostro una interrogante se formo y al alzar su vista pudo verlo mirando al infinito con cierta culpabilidad.

- Vaya, pensé que nunca vería esa expresión en tu cara, siempre frío como el hielo – le dice tocando su hombro.

- Hiko – dice Aoshi sorprendido de no haberlo sentido, baja su mirada y le da la espalda nuevamente – ¿Qué haremos para que no la vea?

- ¿Quién dijo que no lo dejaré verla? – le dice caminando hasta quedar a su lado para contemplar al igual que Aoshi, toda la ciudad

- Yo lo digo, y si tu también piensas igual que ella... – fue callado por el comentario de Hiko.

- ¿Me pegarás Aoshi? – le dijo con mofa mientras lo veía esperando una reacción que no tuvo que esperar, las kodashis de Aoshi iban directo a su pecho, mas no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Ya lo sabia, así es como sabes de todos nuestros movimientos – le dijo Aoshi al ver que sus kodashis habían atravesado el cuerpo de Hiko como si se tratase de aire.

- Estas equivocado – le dijo mirándolo con reproche y a la vez golpeándolo sin moverse en el estomago - ¡Eres el juez de la Avaricia y de la Ira¡ No permitiré que tu mismo cometas dichos pecados, y mucho menos que vuelvas a tocar a mi protegida – le espeta en un reclamo – No me has podido tocar porque has perdido tu pureza, la venganza y la ira se están apoderando de ti, quiero que cuando ese príncipe se retire de nuestros dominios te purifiques

- Perdóname – Hiko se sorprendió al escuchar a Aoshi decir tales palabras.

- No seas estúpido, sigues siendo mi estudiante preferido, pero el amor por Tokio te ha hecho desviarte del camino de la justicia – le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse – Recuérdalo, debemos ser imparciales, la justicia nunca debe ser confundida con la venganza... Tokio siempre te lo repetía, pero eres muy cabeza dura, somos arcángeles pero podemos ser influidos por sentimientos humanos, así como el amor, también puede ser el odio.

- Gracias, no siempre se puede ver tu faceta paternal – le dijo sonriendo como no lo hacia en años, si no fuese delante de Kaoru.

- Vamos, él ya esta aquí y Tokio lo ha ayudado un poco – le dijo Hiko antes de tomar forma de esfera y volar hasta la entrada de la ciudad donde un carruaje acaba de detenerse.

-

-----**Idyllic Love-----**

**-**

Apenas diviso los dos mástiles de la entrada y sus grandes murallas, supo que habia llegado y con impaciencia se bajo del carruaje.

Vio a dos ángeles en la entrada y se sintió confiado, ya que podía sentir su falta de poder.

Su ropa negra se ondeo al igual que su capa rojo vino y en una sonrisa se dejaron notar sus colmillos, sabia que no podía ser tan fácil.

Camino con paso seguro hasta llegar a uno de los guardianes de la puerta.

- Vengo a ver a la monarca de esta ciudad, soy Battousai, príncipe de Citnea – dijo con un tono impecable.

- No se le esta permitida la entrada a vampiros – fue lo único que dijeron ambos guardianes sin mirarlo.

- No vengo a causar ningún conflicto, requiero de la ayuda de vuestro monarca, llámela y que ella decida si soy o no, bienvenido – le dijo tranquilo intentando no tener que utilizar sus poderes.

- Así que tú eres Battousai, pequeño diría yo – escucho decir Battousai para girar su vista y ver a un arcángel con los brazos cruzados, riéndose mientras lo examinaba meticulosamente.

- Dame a saber tu nombre, arcángel, para saber quien se burla de mí – le dijo soberbio y orgulloso el príncipe vampiro.

- Hiko, soy el arcángel encargado de castigar a orgullosos como tú y del bienestar del monarca que con tanta energía exiges ver – le dijo acercándose a él – aunque no sé porque no entraste directamente, parece que tras de pequeño no eres muy inteligente – mientras señalaba el collar y este entendiendo la indirecta, se puso más furioso.

- Podía entrar con el solo hecho de tener este collar – dijo con ironía y sintiéndose un poco tonto por no decir otra cosa.

- Puedes entrar al igual que tu amigo - mientras veía a Sanosuke recostado de la puerta del carruaje.

- Me dices que puedo entrar, pero porque presiento que no todo acaba aquí – le dice esperando que fuese sincero el arcángel.

- Es cierto, yo te guiare hasta el pilar en donde se encuentra Kaoru – dijo Hiko mientras sonreía por la reacción en el rostro del vampiro cuando menciono el nombre de Kaoru – Pero... cuando lleguemos hay, deberás combatir contra el juez de la Ira, no le caes muy bien y si tienes muy mala suerte, también con el juez de la Lujuria.

- Suena fácil – le dijo con ironía – no venimos a pelear, solo a solicitar la ayuda de su monarca.

- Cierren los ojos, los llevare hasta el Pilar – le dice Hiko, antes de introducirlos en una esfera de luz y tele transportarlos hasta el gran pilar.

- Ese viajecito no me agrado, en lo absoluto – agrego un Sanosuke un poco mareado.

-Es normal, ya que tienes tiempo sin utilizar este método para ir de un sitio a otro – le dijo Hiko a Sanosuke, a lo cual este solo sonrió.

- También conoces a este arcángel, por lo visto, Sanosuke – le dijo molesto el ambarino, por todo lo que se estaba desarrollando a sus espaldas.

- Battousai, pero que cosas dices, seria imposible puesto que soy un vampiro – le dice sonriendo el castaño – además, te advertí que no quería acompañarte en este viaje – agrego en un tono más bajo

_- Megumi, no aparezcas, solo harás las cosas más difíciles para Sanosuke – _piensa Hiko mientras lee el cambio en el aura de Sanosuke – Viejos recuerdos, viejo amigo – le dice a Sanosuke, pero solo lo escucha en su mente, a lo que Sano le dirige una mirada cómplice.

Hiko dejo de ver a Sanosuke, que por alguna razón veía con intensidad las escaleras por donde ahora descendía un Aoshi molesto, a pasos fuertes y con sus kodachis preparadas para atacar en cualquier momento.

- Hijo de la oscuridad, sangre de Saito, te esperaba, y te aseguro, no dejare que la veas – dijo un hermoso pelinegro que bajaba las escaleras del gran pilar.

- Vaya, acabo de llegar y ya no soy bienvenido – dijo Battousai antes de empuñar su espada y atacar al arcángel que habia desenfundado sus kodachis a gran velocidad.

Para Aoshi era mucho más fácil atacarlo, estaban en sus territorios y la barrera purificadora de Kaoru era lo suficientemente poderosa para agotar a todos los seres malignos que se acercasen.

Pero, para su sorpresa, su ataque fue contrarrestado por una katana.

- Sou Ryu Sen – grito Battousai desenfundando su espada y atacando a Aoshi velozmente, y al ser esquivado prosiguió a golpearle con la vaina pero no logro hacerle gran daño, ya que el poderoso arcángel aprovechó el factor sorpresa para golpearlo.

- ¡Onmyo Hasshi! – fue lo ultimo que escucho Battousai antes de caer con una de las kodachis de Aoshi incrustada en un costado.

- No la veras, ahora, antes de que te atraviese ese negro corazón, vete – dijo apuntando con su otra kodachi a Battousai que estaba tendido en el piso.

Desde la cima del templo, Megumi y Kaoru veían la pelea, la segunda estaba siendo sostenida por Megumi quien le decía que debía calmarse, pero al Kaoru escuchar el nombre de Saito, intento soltarse.

- ¡Suéltame, Megumi¡¡Lo matará! – exclama desesperada, moviéndose violentamente al intentar zafarse del agarre de Megumi.

- ¡Cálmate, Kaoru¡ Si te dejo ir, Aoshi me matará – le dice sosteniéndola con más fuerza.

- ¡Maldito! Mi padre necesita verla, y no me iré sin que ella me haya escuchado – le grito Battousai a Aoshi, levantándose con dificultad y poniendo en posición de ataque.

- Saito bastante daño ya a hecho en este reino – le dijo antes de mover la kodachi que seguía en uno de los costados de Battousai haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Saito... mi padre¡¡Esta muriendo¡¡ Déjame verla! – grito desesperado al no poder moverse y ver como el ataque de Aoshi iba directo a su corazón, cerro sus ojos y espero el ataque.

Kaoru sintió como si su mundo se desplomara en pedazos al escuchar esas palabras¿Morir? Pero si ella ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que despierta tantas sensaciones en ella, no quería que muriera, algo en ella le decía que sentia algo fuerte aunque no lo conociera, sus recuerdos eran imágenes de ese hombre, y era feliz junto a él.

- ¡Suéltame¡ - grito Kaoru, soltándose exitosamente de Megumi quien la iba a detener hasta que escucho un sonido familiar para ella, esa voz era de... – Sanosuke – dijo en un tono melancólico, al descubrirlo corriendo hacia Battousai, mas fue detenido por Hiko, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se olvido por completo de que Kaoru ahora bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Basta! – fue lo único que escucho Battousai antes de sentir un aroma conocido para él – Jazmines... – dijo abriendo sus ojos y viendo la hermosa cabellera azabache delante de él, protegiéndolo del ataque.

- ¡Kaoru, no lo protejas¡¡Quítate, es una orden! – ordeno Aoshi furioso, al ver como defendía a ese vampiro tal como lo habia hecho su hermana antes de morir con el tal Saito.

- No lo haré, Aoshi-sama – dijo bajando su mirada – él sabe sobre Saito-san, quiero saber sobre él, quiero saber si esta bien – dijo afligida al saber que estaba decepcionando al hombre que ahora la miraba defraudado.

- Aoshi, detente – dijo Hiko avanzando hasta Aoshi y desarmándolo – déjalos hablar.

- Lo siento, ella no me quiso escuchar – se escucho desde la escalera por donde habia aparecido antes Kaoru.

- Megumi, creo que Kaoru es muy fuerte para ti – dijo Hiko al verla mirando sus pies, sabia que ver a Sanosuke en esos momentos no seria bueno para ella – Tranquila, por ahora tienes que resolver problemas de mayor índole que la rebeldía de Kaoru.

Kaoru sintiéndose más tranquila al ver a lo que parecía un arcángel detener a Aoshi, recordó que detrás de ella estaba la única persona que podia resolver todas sus interrogantes, un vampiro.

Giro lentamente y lo vio tan indefenso, respirando con dificultad y por unos segundos vio a otra persona.

Se arrodillo y lo miro con intensidad, ámbar, esa mirada que tanto invadía sus sueños estaba ahora delante de ella.

- Kaoru – dijo Battousai al verla, sus ojos azules y sus labios rozados sonreían para él, mientras su aroma lo embriagaba y su presencia lo curaba.

- Sabes mi nombre, pero para mí, el tuyo es desconocido – le dice mientras saca con lentitud la kodachi de su herida y se cura instantáneamente.

- Battousai – susurra viendo los labios de Kaoru.

- Sé que te conozco, por favor, necesito saber si Saito-san esta bien, dímelo, por favor – le dijo mientras lo acercaba a ella, agarrando su camisa.

- Él esta muriendo – dijo con tristeza al saber el interés que sentía por su padre.

- Muriendo... no puede ser – dijo mientras una lagrima oscura caía por su mejilla, a lo que todos los presentes quedaron estáticos, aunque no todos supieran su significado.

_- Es como en mi sueño, debo... debo – _pensó sin saber lo que hacia, y así escucho nuevamente esas palabras en su cabeza _- tu, mi querido príncipe, eres el dueño de mi corazón _– mientras su collar brillaba y sin pensarlo – Sólo yo soy capaz de salvarte – le dijo antes de sostener sus mejillas con sus manos manchadas de sangre.

- Iré contigo – le dijo Kaoru viendo la intensa mirada ámbar, disfrutando de la cercanía del vampiro y de la tibies de sus manos en sus mejillas – salvarme... es una tarea muy difícil, la que te has impuesto – le dijo cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por las diferentes sensaciones que la invadían.

- No cierres tus ojos, no me prives de verlos, además, salvarte no es difícil si solo tengo que amarte – le dijo esto ultimo pegado a su oído, antes de ver los ojos de Kaoru viéndolo con sorpresa y uniendo sus labios en un beso de amor, una promesa, el nacimiento de un sentimiento en su corazón.

-

. .** Idyllic Love-----**

**Les gusto? Sugerencias¡ Reviews¡ please y sorry por no actualizar la semana pasada pero mi hermana ¬¬ se llevo mi portátil con todos mis capítulos, no se preocupen, tengo hasta el Cáp. 5 y en cuanto a De nadie más, también tengo varios listos ¬¬ solo esperar a que mi hermana se digne a aparecer. **

**Gracias por los reviews¡ a todas las personas que me apoyan **

**Los quiero mucho. **

**Y si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic me pueden enviar un mensaje a mi e-mail: si quieren me agregan, los quiero mucho¡ bye. **


	4. Por tu felicidad

**Hola a todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo, aquí los dejo con el nuevo capitulo no sin antes agradecerles y enviarles un beso.**

**Si quieren salir de dudas en cuanto a sus preguntas, lean lo ultimo **

**Idyllic love **

**Son of War: An idyllic love**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No nos pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del grandioso mangaka Nobihuro Watsuki.**

**Datos de Interés**

**"-…-" Lo que dice un personaje**

**"-_cursiva_-" Lo que piensa un personaje**

**"" Cambio de escena.**

**-**

**Capitulo # 3: Por tu felicidad: Mi sacrificio **

**-**

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**Su corazón latía frenéticamente, sus manos buscaron sentir la piel masculina y se aventuro a tocarlo, sintió sus latidos y su respiración agitada tras tocar su pecho, sus brazos la rodearon haciéndola sentir algo que jamás había sentido, amor y protección, esa sensación que había conocido a través de sueños solamente, sus labios aun seguían unidos a los de él, y como un destello, en su mente una imagen la asalto, un vampiro muy diferente al que besaba, ojos dorados fuertes y maduros viéndola con cariño mientras ella le entregaba un regalo, su corazón.**

**Abrió los ojos y se separo amablemente de aquel contacto empujando levemente al apuesto vampiro con sus manos aun en su pecho. El sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos permanecía haciéndolos ver adorables, se sentía confundida, ya que su corazón no sabia si el amor que sentía por aquel vampiro de sus sueños, era solo una ilusión creada al tener las memorias de Tokio.**

**No le importaba en ese momento, sus manos tomaron las de él para sentirlo una vez más, para ella era como una caricia su respiración calma y queda, se permitió perderse en su mirada ámbar, recorriendo los mechones de cabello rojo fuego que se caían sobre su delicado rostro. Pero toda esa magia fue interrumpida por la culpa, estaba en presencia de Aoshi, ella no podía actuar de esa forma. Sus ojos mostraron tristeza y decidió soltar su agarre.**

**- Lo siento, iré contigo pero ahora, estoy muy confundida– le dijo mientras secaba la lagrima que antes se había deslizado por su mejilla, aun sin notar el color de esta – Ayudare a Saito-san, no te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa al ambarino que parecía escuchar sus palabras. Se puso de pie con cuidado y le ofreció su mano sabiendo que él aun estaba bajo los efectos del campo purificador. Los dos intercambiaron miradas, ella giro para irse a donde Aoshi la esperaba.**

**- Kaoru – dice Battousai solo para ella, sosteniendo su mano al ver que le daba la espalda – Disculpa mi comportamiento, pero pensé que sentías lo mismo**

**- No sé a que te refieres – dijo la pelinegra con los ojos cerrados aun sin verlo – Príncipe Battousai, guardemos distancias... en estos momentos estoy muy confundida, espero me comprendas – su mano aun la retenia, cuando dio la vuelta para verlo, expreso todo con una mirada.**

**Con sus ojos le suplicaban que la dejara ir, él percibió en ese azul zafiro tan profundo, un brillo de desesperación y confusión, pero sus ansias de saber si ella soñó lo mismo que él, eran más grandes que su propio ser.**

**- Dime que has visto lo que yo veo, dime que has soñado conmigo – le dice jalándola hacia él nuevamente – Lo veo en tus ojos, sientes lo mismo que yo.**

**- Suéltala – ordeno Aoshi al ver la escena – Ella irá a Citnea con ustedes, partirán mañana al cambio del pilar- le dijo señalando el pilar con su dedo índice - cuando cambie a color rojo, ella estará esperándote junto a Megumi en la entrada de la ciudad. Ahora si me permites, me la llevare – agrego mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru.**

**Battousai soltó la mano de Kaoru acariciando por ultima vez su piel hasta solo tener sus dedos, no la quería dejar partir. Ella lo miró confirmando que no seria un adiós, lo miraba aun estando caminando junto Aoshi, y él no se perdería ni un segundo del hermoso color de sus ojos. Dejo de mirarlo sólo cuando el ojiazul le jalo la mano mientras con la mirada la reprendía.**

**-**

**Aquel arcángel de nombre Aoshi, la apartaba de su lado, pero en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa, la promesa de volver a verla palpitada desenfrenada en su ser, y la esperanza de ser el dueño de su corazón no abandonaba sus labios, los que antes ella había besado y correspondido. Fue cuando vio su hermosa cabellera desaparecer tras la capa azul de Aoshi que cayo en cuenta de su debilidad, se sentía débil a pesar de haber sido curado, no podía negar su naturaleza vampírica en ese mundo, necesitaba sangre y en ese mundo no la obtendría.**

**-**

**- Admito que me has impresionado, incluso estando bajo la influencia del campo purificador de Kaoru, luchaste con destreza y velocidad – dice Hiko que ahora estaba parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados.**

**- Claro, tan bien luche que ese arcángel me derroto con gran facilidad – espeto con cinismo impreso en su voz el ambarino que se sentía inferior, humillado, se puso de pie para llegar al nivel de Hiko, pero aun así, este seguía viéndolo como algo pequeño.**

**- Tus poderes merman considerablemente al ser vampiro, no tenias ninguna posibilidad ante Aoshi, él es un juez ... además de que es protegido por Kaoru, aunque ni él mismo lo sepa – dice Hiko sonriendo abiertamente – Pero... – su semblante cambio y con seriedad le dijo – Pensé que siendo hijo de Saito, dominarías el Gatotsu, no el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.**

**- Mi padre no me entreno, aunque fuera mi contrincante y me ayudara a perfeccionarlo, además de que el Gatotsu morirá con mi padre, ni a Enishi se lo ha enseñado – le dice un Battousai pensativo tomando su mentón.**

**- Sé perfectamente que Saito no te lo enseño – le dice Hiko sonriendo – las únicas personas que dominan dicha técnica somos, Sanosuke, Shogo, Genzai y por supuesto yo, aunque la domino más que ellos.**

**- ¿De donde conoce a Sanosuke? – le pregunto el ambarino cansado de todo ese misterio que rodeaba a su amigo.**

**-Hay cosas que no debes saber por tu bien – le dijo Hiko dirigiéndole una mirada rotunda, haciéndole entender que debía saber todo a su debido tiempo.**

**- Sanosuke es más que un vampiro, eso lo sé, la facilidad con la que domina cualquier técnica y su resistencia a los ataques de luz me hizo dudar hace mucho tiempo de él – le dijo Battousai mirándolo de la misma forma – No me importa su procedencia, pero las mentiras y las conspiraciones me enferman.**

**- Puedes confiar plenamente en él – suspira el apuesto arcángel – por ahora tendré que entrenarte, ya que se avecina una guerra en la cual, tendrás el protagónico – agrego sonriente Hiko – Sé que Sanosuke te entreno muy bien, pero él no domina el principio secreto, no es su especialidad.**

**- Mi padre no desea otra guerra, pero Enishi, si – menciono con los ojos cerrados, Battousai mientras meditaba las ultimas palabras dichas por el hombre robusto que tenia al frente – Soy vampiro, aunque este aquí ahora no seria contraproducente entrenar a su enemigo.**

**- Kaoru ha roto el sello de tus sentimientos, así como Tokio lo hizo una vez con tu padre al ser de procedencia humana, a mi no me mientas, te sientes atraído a ella porque el destino les obsequio la oportunidad que se les fue negada a sus creadores, solo por eso, podrás aprender el principio secreto, sin el amor que sientes por Kaoru, hubiera sido imposible aprenderlo – le dijo sin mirarlo, Hiko.**

**- El sello de mis sentimientos... – Battousai repitió aquellas palabras recordando la sensación que Kaoru había dejado en sus labios.**

**- Los vampiros están condenados a ser consumidos por su sed de sangre y poder, por eso, los de tu especie serán consumidos por la oscuridad a la cual pertenecen – cerro los ojos y respiro profundo - Kaoru te ha librado de caer en la prisión de tus propios instintos, ahora sientes, tienes la opción de vivir y todo se lo debes agradecer a tu padre – Hiko finalizo diciendo esto ultimo despacio, no sabia si el chico malinterpretaría sus palabras, puesto que ya había sentido los celos en él, al Kaoru mostrar emociones hacia su progenitor.**

**- Este collar, tiene que ver con lo que siento desde pequeño¿Cierto? – Su mirada ámbar se clava en los ojos verdes de Hiko, transmitiéndole lo necesario que era sacarlo de su duda.**

**- El Corazón de Levis, es un fragmento del alma de Tokio, el único amor de tu padre, este te protege de la oscuridad, o sea, de su influencia... No tienes idea del poder que posee el amor como protección – le declara sin más remedio Hiko.**

**- El amor... _su amor_ – piensa el ambarino mientras en la palma de su mano, resplandecía un zafiro en forma de lagrima.**

**-**

**------------- Idyllic love --------------**

**-**

**Había permanecido parado deleitándose de su sola presencia, él la miraba mas ella seguía renuente a subir su mirada, ya que parecía que la pelinegra encontraba muy interesante los mosaicos de mármol color perla. Su cabello negro lucia hermoso y más largo de lo que lo recordaba, sus labios antes rozados ahora estaban teñidos por un rojo carmesí tentativo y su cuerpo era más esbelto, quizás porque ahora era toda una jueza, un arcángel, había madurado en todas las formas desde que le obsequio lo más preciado que tenia tan solo para verla vivir.**

**Recordó la ultima vez que la beso y le dijo adiós, una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro, memorias de tiempos felices se calaban por sus huesos. Su partida no había sido la más adecuada, pero era mejor que ella pensase que él estaba muerto, así había evitado causarle el dolor con el cual él había vivido diecinueve años de su vida sin verla.**

**Ella nunca entendería su naturaleza ahora, si de algo había servido su sacrificio, ahora lo entendía. La miro detalladamente y supo de inmediato todo lo que se había perdido, su reconocimiento como jueza, una alumna a la cual proteger y educar, pero sobre todo, le había dado la oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz, aunque no sea a su lado.**

**Miro al cielo y en un suspiro, dejo salir toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Su cinta roja le provocaba un extraño dolor de cabeza, era la prueba de su falta, era lo único que lo mantenía en ese mundo, porque era la prueba de su amor por Megumi. Giro en sus pies y decidió marcharse, no era tiempo de enfrentarla.**

**- ¡Sanosuke! – grito Megumi al juntar el valor para verlo una vez más y descubrir que él se alejaba - ¡Sanosuke! – repitió en tono más alto con insistencia al ver como se alejaba cada vez más de ella.**

**- ... – Sanosuke se detuvo, y aun sin voltearse, decidió escucharla.**

**- Mírame, por favor – suplica una Megumi a punto de explotar en llanto, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de él.**

**- No me hagas esto más difícil, Megumi – le dice apretando sus puños y bajando su cabeza.**

**- Si estabas vivo... ¿Por qué nunca regresaste a mí? – alcanzó a decir mientras corría, quedando al frente de él, buscando su mirada.**

**- Han pasado diecinueve años desde la ultima vez que te vi – abre sus ojos dejando ver un chocolate cristalino, su mirada llena de tristeza se fijo en los ojos de Megumi haciéndola temblar – Nuestro amor no era permitido, así como lo fue en ese entonces, así como lo es en el presente. Soy un vampiro, Megumi, nuestro amor y aquel mundo que una vez soñamos juntos, fue destruido por la guerra y mi origen.**

**- ¡Mentira! Eres un cobarde, nuestro amor supero todo en un pasado, no entiendo como ahora eres un vampiro, pero... no me dejes de nuevo, no ahora que sé que estas vivo... No lo hagas, por favor... Sanosuke – le dijo antes de abrazarlo en un impulso fugaz para comprobar si aun él sentía lo mismo que hace años atrás, en un pasado donde se amaron en plenitud, donde lo perdió pensando que él había dado su vida por ella. Ahora estaba ahí, con ella, sintiendo cada milímetro de su ser nuevamente, su aroma masculino permanecía intacto y su fuerte pecho era igual de cálido y reconfortante como lo había sido en el pasado.**

**Al sentir el contacto de Megumi, su piel se erizo y sus sentidos se agudizaron, su cabello aun despedía la misma fragancia a flores silvestres, su piel era tan suave como en ese entonces, sus manos aun podían despertar deseos en él y no lo podía evitar.**

**Su frustración de no poder tocarla lo hería y lo atormentaba, pero si lo hacia, perdería el derecho de estar en ese mundo. En todos esos años, no hubo un día en el que no pensara en su hermosa Megumi, aunque peleara y gritara de más, era una mujer fuerte y cariñosa, que lo había enamorado con su extraña manera de ser y impetuoso espíritu.**

**Su corazón le gano a la razón, y sin pensarlo, correspondió el abrazo apegándola a él con pasión, quería sentirla por ultima vez.**

**- Cuando morí, no pudiste escucharme, no pude despedirme de ti... aunque supiera que no te vería jamás, sostuve con fuerza tu regalo, aquel que me diste cuando te enseñe la técnica de la curación, tu cinta roja favorita... pero ahora te lo diré – la aparto de él para ver sus mejillas rojas y sus labios entreabiertos evocando un beso, uno que él no podía darle haciéndole más difícil sus ultimas palabras – Siempre te amaré, Megumi... Adiós.**

**- No te vayas – Megumi no lo dejaría irse, se apego a él con fuerza.**

**- No quiero, pero debo – se aparta de ella y un gesto de dolor se formo en su rostro, uno que oculto rápidamente para que ella no lo notase.**

**- Te volveré a ver... Sanosuke – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de verlo partir y perderse en el interior del carruaje donde el príncipe de Citnea lo esperaba.**

**-**

**-------------Idyllic love----------**

**-**

**La miraba detenidamente, su hermoso rostro sonrojado y apenado era algo de admirar, estaba enojado con ella por haberlo desafiado pero no podía gritarle ni mucho menos decirle nada hiriente. Su pequeña, tarde o temprano encontraría esa parte de su alma, el amor hacia esa raza la cual quiere salvar, aunque ellos solo deseen su muerte.**

**La sobreprotegía, lo sabia, pero como retener esos deseos si lo único que quería era tenerla a su lado, verla crecer y madurar por siempre, era como su hija, su protegida, el ultimo regalo que le había hecho su hermana para no dejarlo solo. Sabia que llegaría este día, en el cual ella se alejaría de él, en el que su amor por él cambiara. Siempre lo había visto como su príncipe azul, para ella él era perfecto, su primer amor, como el que una pequeña niña que ve a su padre con ojos de enamorada. Sonreía al verla arreglándose para él, corriendo llamando su atención, pero ahora que habia crecido todo cambiaria.**

**- Mírame, Kaoru – le dijo suavemente Aoshi, con una calma poco característica en él.**

**- Lo siento, Aoshi-sama – Kaoru dijo esto muy bajo pero llego perfectamente a los oídos de Aoshi.**

**- No estoy enojado – Aoshi se levanta y se sienta a su lado, pasa su brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola – Fui un tonto, sé que has crecido y que... tarde o temprano enfrentarías tu destino como monarca que eres – dice sonriendo para ella.**

**- ¡Gracias, Aoshi-sama! – Kaoru al principio se había quedado muda, pero cuando reacciono, la felicidad apareció en su rostro y una sonrisa acompañaba a sus mejillas rosadas, lo abrazo efusivamente al sentirse tranquila y cuando se aparto, su sonrisa seguía vigente como la de una pequeña niña – Tendré mucho cuidado cuando este en Citnea, no se preocupe... pensé que usted no me aceptaría después de esto. He cometido el mismo error de Tokio-san, ser cautivada por un vampiro – dijo cabizbaja**

**- No hablemos de ello¿si? Vamos a preparar tu equipaje y escogeremos algunas armas, Yahico y Tsubame nos esperan.**

**- Vamos – dijo Kaoru tomando su mano y sonriendo. Aoshi la miro así, sonriendo y un presentimiento invadió su ser, quizás... esa seria una de las ultimas sonrisas que vería de ella. Apretó su mano y sus ojos se cerraron rápido, como queriendo borrar una imagen de su mente.**

**- ¿Aoshi-sama? – Kaoru sintió como la mano de Aoshi habia apretado la suya y perdido su color, en su rostro una expresión triste, habia cerrado los ojos como huyendo de alguna imagen desagradable.**

**- Sigamos, solo es un dolor de cabeza – Aoshi abrió sus ojos, Kaoru seguía viéndolo preocupada, se dio de cuenta de que ella habia notado su reacción, y lo peor, ella no habia creído ni una sola palabra.**

**-**

**-------------Idyllic love----------**

**-**

**En el carruaje, Sanosuke y Battousai eran guiados por un ángel hasta dos habitaciones, estas estaban detrás del templo para evitar algún contacto con los humanos.**

**- Esa arcángel, ella es parte de tu pasado – comento de improvisto Battousai, sintiéndose incomodo por el silencio, Sanosuke habia permanecido callado y inexpresivo, muy extraño en él.**

**- Siempre quieres saberlo todo – Sanosuke suspiro, supuso que ya todo se descubriría poco a poco – Sí, hace treinta y cinco años la conocí, era estudiante de Hiko, el arcángel que te enseñara el principio secreto del Hiten Mitsurugi – Suspiro nuevamente y cerro sus ojos – Te lo contare de manera resumida.**

**-**

**------ Flash Back------**

**-**

**Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros estaba de rodillas ante una columna pequeña en la cual, veía muy concentrada a un pequeño conejo blanco herido. Sus ojos chocolates se mostraban enojados, se levanto y estiro su vestido blanco largo, se pego en las piernas repetidas veces en signo de inconformidad.**

**- Si sigo así, nunca aprenderé la técnica de curación – dijo con tristeza para si misma la pelinegra.**

**Sanosuke observaba todo divertido, el berrinche de la pelinegra, sus mejillas rojas y su cabello revuelto la hacían verse realmente hermosa.**

**Bajo lentamente sin ser escuchado, de los tejados donde le gustaba ver el cielo que ahora resplandecía de color verde, era la hora de la oración en el Templo de Lux y el pilar cambiaba para avisarle a sus ciudadanos del evento.**

**Su cabello chocolate era largo, hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas, agarrado en una coleta baja. Su túnica azul era signo de ser poderoso y sus ojos seguían detalladamente los movimientos de la nueva aprendiz de Hiko, quien ahora prácticamente, estaba ahorcando al pobre animalito.**

**- Si quieres curarlo, no creo que eso ayude mucho – dice un Sanosuke muy divertido, recostado contra una de las columnas del templo.**

**- Te diviertes con mi incompetencia – gimió de rabia la pelinegra**

**- Solo quiero ayudarte, pero veo que para ser un ángel, eres muy orgullosa, tan solo concéntrate en la herida, y transmítele un poco de tu energía vital, desea con todo tu corazón que sane, cuando tus deseos sean sinceros, cuando quieres conservar su vida no sólo porque así te lo asignaron, en ese momento entenderás la vida y su belleza, y serás capaz de convertir el dolor en amor.**

**- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto la pelinegra viendo con admiración al alto joven que había hablado con tanta energía y amor hacia la vida.**

**- Sanosuke, no debí decirte esto, adiós – le dijo girando sobre sus pies y dándole la espalda.**

**- Megumi – dijo la pelinegra, dando unos pasos hacia delante.**

**- ¿Disculpa? – le dijo Sanosuke girándose**

**- Megumi, es mi nombre, Sanosuke... – le dijo un poco sonrojada la pelinegra, a lo cual el castaño le hizo un ademán con la mano y le regalo una sonrisa.**

**Después de ese encuentro para Megumi fue mucho más fácil aprender la técnica de la curación, la logro manejar a la perfección con el deseo de volverlo a ver, a aquel sujeto misterioso que le había regalado esa singular sonrisa que no se borraba de sus pensamientos. Hasta que un día escucho de los labios de Hiko su nombre.**

**- Sanosuke vendrá a visitarme, es muy importante que permanezcas callada, puesto que aun no eres un arcángel, creo que puedo confiar en ti respecto al tema del cual hablaremos – Comento Hiko tranquilo mientras practicaba con su espada.**

**- Si, Hiko-san, seré discreta – dijo ocultando su alegría Megumi – si no me necesita, iré a ver a Gensai-sama – dijo antes de empezar a correr en dirección opuesta a la de Hiko.**

**Sanosuke observo la escena desde el jardín donde siempre escuchaba las voces del viento y el agua, y sin saber porque, al ver la alegría que le ocasiono su nombre a esa chiquilla le provoco una sonrisa.**

**Cuando por fin se acabo el entrenamiento de Hiko, se dispuso a caminar al templo donde lo esperaban.**

**Como siempre, llego primero que Hiko al lugar del encuentro, se sentó en las sillas blancas y espero mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Escucho los pasos de Hiko y unos segundos detrás de él.**

**- Sanosuke, tan puntual como siempre – dijo con pasividad Hiko, tomando asiento delante del castaño - Ella es Megumi, mi pupila... aunque no por mucho tiempo, dentro de dos semanas nacerá como un arcángel – Hiko tomo la mano de Megumi y le indico que se sentará.**

**- Megumi-kun, veo que mis consejos fueron de ayuda – dijo sin abrir los ojos, estaba serio, no quería darles esperanzas de ninguna clase a aquella jovencita.**

**- Gracias, Sanosuke-san – fue lo único que dijo una apenada Megumi.**

**- Veo que se conocen, no es justo que interfieras en mis métodos de entrenamiento Sanosuke, de ahora en adelante ella será tu pupila – dice sonriendo sonoramente Hiko**

**- No veo ningún inconveniente – Sanosuke permaneció serio, sin mostrar ningún animo por la noticia, esto hizo que Megumi apretara sus manos y bajara su mirada.**

**Aquellas semanas, Sanosuke le enseño como curar personas con enfermedades terminales, heridas graves y un pequeño niño atacado por un vampiro, ocasionándole estar al borde de la muerte.**

**Para Megumi no fue fácil tenerlo como maestro, era más exigente que Hiko, pero era que su pasión por la vida era mucho más grande, su sed de conocimiento era incontenible y para ella, era excitante cada día al lado de ese hombre.**

**Él la mayoría del tiempo la evitaba, sus miradas eran fugaces y evasivas, hasta era grosero a propósito en algunas ocasiones dándole a entender que nunca pasarían de ser maestro y alumno.**

**Megumi siempre trataba de guardar la compostura, pero había momentos en los que su actitud la hastiaba y le gritaba, sacando lo peor de su ser. En otros, Sanosuke era la perfección hecha de carne y hueso, como aquella tarde en la que lo conoció, ella lo amaba por ser así. Sabia que él intentaba alejarla por su rango y su responsabilidad como juez de la gula que era.**

**Todos los días iban a la Colina de los Amantes a ver el cambio de los colores del pilar, era hermoso ver ese fenómeno, cada color indicaba una ceremonia, una ocasión, así como cuando era hora de dormir y el pilar daba la ilusión de un azul oscuro que cubría todo el cielo para así asimilar esa etapa del día que se les había negado. Se acostaban en la grama y meditaban juntos, no hablaban ni se tocaban pero ellos entendían que ambos se amaban, aunque Megumi creía que él solo le tenia cariño por ser su pupila.**

**Ese día en particular, Sanosuke vio como Megumi nacía nuevamente envuelta en sus alas grises, como un arcángel y no lo necesitaría más. Ella sonreía ante Tokio, Aoshi, Shogo, Genzai y Hiko que la felicitaban, su túnica ahora rosada pálido la hacia verse hermosa, su vista apenada se concentro en él y con pasos nerviosos camino hasta él.**

**- Sanosuke-san, gracias – le dijo Megumi acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, lo miraba con amor, tomo sus manos, bajo la mirada y luego volvió a verlo esperando una respuesta, por lo menos el más mínimo comentario de parte de él.**

**- Sígueme – le dijo Sanosuke apretando su mano y sonriendo mientras ella lo seguía emocionada. Cuando llegaron a la colina, él soltó su mano y sin decir una palabra, se sentó cuidadosamente.**

**- Gracias, Megumi – dijo Sanosuke recostándose en la suave grama verde.**

**- ¿Por qué? – ella permanecía de pie observándolo**

**- Por recordarme lo que era ser feliz, por ayudarme a encontrar la pasión que sentía al ayudar a otros, sin ti no hubiera vivido todo esto – Sanosuke se sentó y tomo la mano de Megumi, pidiéndole que lo acompañase.**

**- Gracias a ti por enseñarme todo esto, sin ti... nunca hubiera entendido que para salvar vidas, primero tengo que amarlas – dijo sentándose a su lado,**

**Él la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios por largos minutos, ella no podía despegar sus ojos de esa mirada, sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón palpitaba rápido, sin darse cuenta, desde que lo vio aquella vez en el templo, amo con todo su ser a Sanosuke. Él dejo de mirarla y tomo su mano haciéndola acostarse junto a él, y sin pensarlo, Megumi se recostó en su pecho para escuchar sus latidos. Se quedaron así hasta que el pilar brillo azul en el centro de la ciudad, era tiempo de descansar, ella se levanto apoyando su peso en su codo y el otro brazo seguía en el pecho de Sanosuke, él agarraba la mano que estaba en su pecho y sin avisarle, movió su cabeza hacia delante y la besó.**

**-**

**---------- Fin del Flash Back-----------**

**-**

**- Cuando se traiciono el pacto que Saito-san había acordado con Tokio-san, empezó la Guerra en Lumen, tuvimos que defender a los ciudadanos para evitar más muertes, lastimosamente en esa batalla Megumi salió herida y yo me interpuse en un ataque, el resultado, veme a aquí, ahora soy un vampiro – Sanosuke termino de decir con gran tristeza en su voz.**

**- De arcángel a vampiro, como puede ser eso posible... – dice Battousai sin entender toda la información que su amigo le había brindado – Ustedes no sangran, solo mueren si su alma es quebrantada o influida por la oscuridad.**

**- No te equivocas, mi amor por Megumi fue el que me llevo a la tumba y a esta condición, nuestro amor esta prohibido... así como el tuyo – dijo tocando su pecho ante la insistente molestia que sentía desde su encuentro con Megumi.**

**- Algo no ha quedado claro, Sanosuke – dijo Battousai ahora dudando aun más de su amigo – Entre arcángeles no es prohibido enamorarse, es más, los hace más fuerte... tú eres algo más que un arcángel¿cierto?**

**-**

**-------------Idyllic love----------**

**-**

**En el quinto templo de Lumen, el más pequeño de todos, en donde iban aquellos que necesitaban salvarse del pecado de la Envidia, en este se oraba si sentían ese sentimiento en su interior y también, vivía el juez de dicho pecado, un arcángel de piel blanca, facciones delicadas, cabello chocolate oscuro agarrado en una cola alta y ojos carmesí.**

**Era el arcángel menos amado, temido por los humanos, de apariencia hermosa pero en realidad de naturaleza misteriosa, sus ojos color sangre era lo más extraño en él, cualidad que se le obsequio para ver en los corazones de los humanos, el pecado que más se comete cuando se ansia lo que otro posee.**

**- ¡Maldita sea! – se escucho el estruendo de un golpe seco – Si ella se entera de nuestros planes todo se arruinará – se escucho una voz decir esto un poco perturbada.**

**- No permitas que lleguen al castillo, si ella lo ve, sabrá del trabajo de envenenamiento – dijo la misma voz grave proveniente de un rincón oscuro del templo.**

**- Esta bien acompañada, mi señor – otra voz se escucho, un joven de cabello chocolate y extraña sonrisa, escuchaba las ordenes de lo que él llamaba, su señor.**

**- Envié a un mensajero bastante peculiar por mi guerrera, solo entrégale la flecha y el recipiente con el conjuro – dijo antes de dejar en su lugar una flecha con la punta rodeada de un aura oscura y una vasija pequeña de tapa roja.**

**-**

**-------------Idyllic love----------**

**-**

**En otro lugar más oscuro, el cielo negro y una neblina cubriendo todo a su vista, una joven de piel blanca y cabello negro largo agarrado en una coleta alta caminaba lentamente, por lo que parecía un cementerio. Las piedras talladas con nombres olvidados de un tiempo donde la vida era algo invaluable en esa tierra abandonada por la esperanza.**

**Las lapidas y el olor a cadáveres se calaba en sus sentidos, chasqueo sus colmillos, su delgada ropa negra no la abriga lo suficiente y todavía no llegaba el dichoso mensajero. Sus pies sintieron una molestia y su mirada busco la razón encontrándose con un humano agonizante, victima de algun sirviente de la noche, era mejor dejarlo ahí antes de que descubrieran que era un vampiro impuro.**

**Patético fue lo único que paso por su mente, se deshizo del agarre y siguió caminando hasta ver una silueta con una capa negra tapando su rostro, pensó nuevamente en el humano y recordo una escena de su pasado, una en la cual ella rogaba por la vida de su abuelo y a cambio, se la llevaron a ella. Su furtiva mente era su peor enemigo, la hacia vagar por callejones sin salida, una vida mejor; recuerdos de una niñez en la que podía sentir su sangre recorriendo sus venas al correr, su corazón acelerado al sentirse nerviosa, sus ojos llenos de vidas que reflejaban un alma pura. Ahora todo en su vida terminaba con una sola palabra... Sangre.**

**Sonrió para sí misma, camino apurando su paso hasta quedar a escasos cinco pasos del mensajero que le asignaría su nueva misión.**

**- Misao, te esperaba, te tengo una misión muy importante. No debes dejar que la monarca de la ciudad de Lumen pise este reino, deberás herirla con la flecha que se te será entregada y también, traeme un poco de su sangre – dijo sin revelar su identidad.**

**- Si no lo hago – dijo la joven de ojos esmeralda al mencionarle el cargo del arcángel. Recordaba perfectamente como aquella jovencita la habia salvado de los vampiros la primera vez que atacaron su casa en las afueras de la ciudad, su abuelo era un ángel y por lo tanto, debia custodiar las puertas. La segunda vez sólo pudo verla gritando su nombre, un hombre de mirada gélida reteniéndola, si... ella fue la única que intento salvarla.**

**- Sabes muy bien que le haré a Okina, si no sigues mis ordenes – dijo tomándola por el cuello – Si no cumples con tu misión, el viejo pagará – agrego antes de dejarla caer y desaparecer, dejando un fétido olor en el ambiente.**

**- Okina... – dijo agarrando la tierra en sus manos y llorando sola en ese tétrico lugar, no era su hogar, había sido obligada a ser vampiro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.**

**- Kaoru, no te quiero hacer daño, pero si es necesario para mantener con vida a Okina, lo haré – dijo recordando el dulce rostro del arcángel que una vez le ofreció su amistad.**

**-**

**-------------Idyllic love----------**

**-**

**Hola, gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Ane Himura: Hola¡ bueno si muy romántico nos salió Battousai, y habrá mucho mas love en el aire jeje, además de que vendrá la aparición de Enishi y Shishio, y por que no decir un Aoshi sobre protector, sobre Misao aquí la tienes y si, es un vampiro, pero uno impuro. **

**Michel 8 8 8: Gracias por tu review, el primero¡ Siento haberte decepcionado con la pelea, pero la naturaleza de Ken no le permite utilizar su fuerza en su totalidad, además de que Aoshi es un ser celestial y hubiera sido fantasioso ponerle un grado de dificultad. De todos modos abran mas peleas y quizás me puedas ayudar con eso jajaja, a ti si que te gustan esas escenas y el fútbol **

**Mei Fanel: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y por favor, sigue leyendo este fic y brindándome tu apoyo.**

**Arcasdrea: Gracias¡ y no te preocupes, con tal de saber que lo leíste me conformo, tan solo espero que este capitulo también te guste **

**Katsumiyo: Muy buena pregunta, Kaoru es un ente creado a partir de Tokio, por lo tanto, tiene sus poderes, recuerdos y hasta algunas similitudes en el carácter, ella recuerda a Saito por medio de sus sueños, por los cuales se comunica con Tokio, el amor que siente por Saito solo es la ilusión de las memorias de Tokio pero Kaoru tendrá que entender eso y superarlo para poder amar a Battousai. Tu segunda pregunta, bueno, se avecina una nueva guerra en la cual todos quieren poseer a Kaoru al ser la clave para la destrucción de ambos reinos así como la salvación también, y todo depende de la decisión de su corazón. **

**Naraiel: Aquí esta la actualización, y habrá muchos más secretos así que no te preocupes que la intriga seguirá, espero que te haya gustado este cap, gracias por el apoyo¡**

**Odd Girl: Gracias por el comentario, en cuanto a Misao, pues aquí la tienes **

**Azusa: Amiga¡ muchas gracias por leerlo, y tratare de escribir mejor eso de los diálogos jejeje**

**Si tienen más preguntas, díganmelas que con gusto les respondo, bye y un beso¡**


	5. Verdades Ocultas en nuestros corazones

**Gracias por todos los reviews¡ los amo¡ los adoro . (Meg esta emocionada x.x) Sé que he demorado, pero mi hermana no me deja prácticamente tocar la compu con su dichoso Ragnarok v.v. He logrado escabullirme y escribir este capitulo ¬.¬ espero no morir en el intento. .U Creo que tanto tiempo sin computadora hace daño. Los dejo con el fic, eso si, si tienen dudas sobre las palabras que utilizo en latín, pondré el significado arriba o si les parece más cómodo, me dicen si quieren que les ponga el significado anexo al párrafo...**

**Idyllic love **

**Son of War: An idyllic love**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de este respectivo anime No nos pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del grandioso mangaka Nobihuro Watsuki.

**Datos de Interés**

"**-…-" **Lo que dice un personaje

"**-_cursiva_-" **Lo que piensa un personaje

"**" **Cambio de escena.

-

**Capitulo # 4: Sólo un beso **

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

_Silencio, sombras danzantes_

_Se mueven con gracia celebrando la muerte,_

_Sangre, el color de un dolor que nunca acabará_

_Mi voz se perderá en un pozo donde la profundidad es mi muerte._

_Eco hará mi muerte y en tu corazón retumbará._

_Zafiro veo en sueños, zafiro anhelo ver,_

_Perdiéndome en un océano de satisfacción_

_Al poder verte otra vez,_

_Mi alma abandona mi cuerpo, no demores, por favor._

_Ven, amada mía, condúceme hacia un lugar lleno de luz,_

_Que tus caricias sean luces y tus labios la salida,_

_Libérame de este lugar, donde he pasado siglos sin ti_

_La luna roja esta, mi corazón fallecerá,_

_Escucha mis suplicas, Kaoru..._

Desde la torre más alta pedía que sus palabras llegarán a los oídos de su única esperanza, sus ojos dorados divisaban la enorme ciudad, ruina en cada rincón, él no esperaba que todo acabase así, él quería ayudarla a conseguir la unificación de ambos reinos, en su corazón la culpa reinaba, si él no hubiera querido más poder, nunca hubieran nacido los vampiros, él era el origen y él seria el final.

Su equilibrio fue perturbado por un leve espasmo, de nuevo la fiebre se hacia presente y su corazón se aceleraba, camino con cuidado hasta el borde de su cama, sentía como su corazón se contraía y con respiración agitada, sostenía una mano en su pecho como si ese acto fuera a disminuir el dolor. Una vez recostado miro cada detalle de la habitación, una pintura de un ángel con forma femenina y un demonio decoraba el cielo de la habitación. Era su pasado, sus sueños, un instante en el tiempo en el cual aprendió a amar nuevamente y recupero la humanidad que había perdido. Le fue revelada la insensatez que había cometido al dejarse llevar por pecados tan vanos como avaricia, ira y orgullo al no querer aceptar el destino que había sido deparado para aquella mujer que había amado en un tiempo donde el color de su piel era más que ese blanco pálido, que demostraba apenas la esencia de la vida. Tosió con fuerza, sangre oscura mancho su mano, era claro que su tiempo era corto, por eso había enviado a su hijo, Battousai, por ella.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir la presencia de su reina cerca, aquella demonia nunca llenaría el espacio que dejo Tokio en su corazón, solo sintió pasión en un tiempo donde la desesperación recorría su sangre y era débil ante sus poderes, era cierto, era bellísima, pero nada en comparación con su ángel. Sus pasos eran apenas perceptibles y un extraño chillido hizo estremecer su sentido auditivo. Esa mujer tenia el exclusivo labor de acabar con él, sabia que su condición era patrocinada por la mujer que dormía a su lado pero como evitarlo, estaba débil y ahora no era ni sombra del vampiro que era, el más poderoso... ese título se lo había obsequiado a su hijo, Battousai. Si era cierto que Enishi tenia una técnica mortal, Battousai tenia algo a su favor, su conciencia, su apego lo hacia fuerte cuando quería proteger las cosas que consideraba importantes, él tenia sus ojos dorados, tenia su corazón y su tendencia hacia la monarca de Lumen al parecer también había sido heredada. Para Saito, eso era un problema, él quería tenerla solo para él, pero si su hijo se enamoraba de aquella mujer, no sabia que haría.

La tela color vino de su vestido de seda la seguía por la escalera, confundiéndose con su cabello al tener el mismo color. Sus dedos tocaban sutilmente el barandal a medida que subía cada escalón, disfrutando el sonido que hacían sus guantes negros. Sabia que Saito odiaba como rechinaban sus guantes de cuero negros contra el barandal de caoba.

Al caminar movía sus caderas en un compás casi homicida, cualquier hombre o demonio masculino caía rendido ante sus encantos, ella era un súcubo, y gracias a su gran habilidad de actuación e influencia en el sexo masculino, había ganado el lugar de reina en Citnea, dos hijos resultaron de su corona y tan solo a uno le tenia un afecto especial. Battousai siempre había tenido conciencia, cierta debilidad al matar a sus presas, pero Enishi, él era todo un caso aparte, era como ella, disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento en la cara de los humanos, se deleitaba con el sabor de su sangre y la sensación al desagarrar sus débiles cuerpos, aludía que los odiaba por su débil condición: su corta visión, el escaso plazo de vida que poseían, sus emociones y sobro todo, porque tenían el derecho de habitar en la luz, él quería ese derecho, quería conquistar Lumen y demostrar que no todo es como en los cuentos de hadas, que el mal puede vencer sobre el bien.

Su nombre ningún humano era capaz de mencionarlo, era muy difícil, asi decidió llamarse Yumi, para darle la oportunidad a sus hijos de clamar por ella, sus ojos grises analizaban detalladamente la bandeja que ahora llevaba sobre sus manos, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras la puerta de la habitación principal abría paso para ella. Sus ojos grises se tornaron oscuros, haría lo que fuese necesario para que su hijo reinara, y el único obstáculo se llamaba Hajime. Dio unos pasos hasta retirar con su mano derecha la delgada cortina roja que rodeaba la enorme cama, en ella un hombre acostado dormía, de complexión atlética y rostro alargado, su rostro pálido y su respiración agitada eran señales de su enfermedad.

- Mi amor, despierta... Con esto te sentirás mucho mejor – Yumi se aproximo con delicadeza a su marido, dejo la bandeja en la mesa de roble que lo acompañaba a un extremo de la cama y en sus delgados dedos una copa era sostenida.

- Pensé que había dejado claro que no me interrumpieras mientras dormía – dijo Saito sin abrir los ojos, odiaba a esa mujer, pero si quería sobrevivir tendría que aparentar por lo menos soportarla.

- Que malagradecido te has puesto, mi querido Hajime – dijo con mofa, mientras se acostaba a su lado, sabiendo que esto lo molestaria.

- Dame lo que trajiste y retírate, por favor – dijo Saito mientras rodaba los ojos, fingiendo un tono amable.

- Toma – una copa de oro con rubíes incrustados pasaba por delante de sus ojos – Te sentirás mucho mejor, una vez te hayas alimentado – agrego Yumi viendo fijamente los ojos de Saito, su mano recorrió el pecho de éste hasta llegar al cinturón de su pantalón – Tienes que tener energías para mí – sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente negros por unos segundos.

- ... – Saito no menciono palabra alguna, tomo la copa entre sus dedos y observo el espeso líquido rojizo, sangre, sabia que se sentiría mejor pero no confiaba en nada que viniera de esa mujer. Renuente movió la cabeza dándole una afirmación – Ahora retírate, me la tomare en un rato.

- Verás que te sentirás mucho mejor, Hajime – dijo esto ultimo lentamente, se levanto con elegancia y acomodo la cola de su vestido. Sus labios se movieron – "Bibere venenum in auro" - los rubíes de la copa se tornaron oscuros, sonrió para sus adentros, su soberbia no le permitió contenerse y sin pensarlo, le hizo saber que sabia de sus planes – Battousai llegara mañana, Enishi lo estará esperando – escuchó Saito dentro de su mente, mientras veía como su figura caminaba con sensualidad hacia la puerta, giro una ultima vez y lo miro divertida, no se podía marchar sin antes regalarle una sonrisa. ( La frase Bibere venenum in auro significa – Y beberéis veneno de una copa de oro)

- Que mi mensaje sea llevado, ella debe saber que esta en peligro, debo... "Cho, tráeme el Iunctio Speculum, no demores" – le ordeno Saito, a su mejor sirviente – Sólo así podré hablarte frente a frente – dijo con una sonrisa tallada en sus labios, Saito

Iunctio Speculum es el Espejo de las conexiones.

-

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

-

_Sacrificaría mi alma por ti,_

_morir por amor es vivir eternamente, _

_En cielos separados hemos vivido, _

_Aun asi seguimos compartiendo el mismo corazón._

_Amistades me fueron negadas, _

_Y en la lejanía sus rostros me dieron alegría._

_Perdón y Compasión me obsequiaron, _

_Los tengo a mi lado como un regalo no merecido._

_Diferentes caminos, diferentes vidas ahora tenemos, _

_Pero te sigo amando, Megumi. _

-

Hiko caminaba con cierta tranquilidad por el largo pasillo que lo conducía a la habitación donde Battousai y Sanosuke se encontraban, aquel pasadizo era oscuro, la alfombra roja y los traga luces azules no ayudaban mucho a su visión, solo podía verse a sí mismo por ser un ser de luz. Debía prepararlos para el viaje de regreso a Citnea, aunque fueran vampiros, no todos los de su especie estaban de acuerdo conque los arcángeles pisaran sus tierras, y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ya se estaba maniobrando un plan en contra de la seguridad de Kaoru.

Cuando finalizo su recorrido, observo detalladamente el cerrojo de color azul con cierta sospecha, así decidió llamar a Sanosuke a la antigua, como solían hablar cuando eran amigos, por medio de su mente.

- Sanosuke, así recibes la visita de tu mejor amigo, me siento ofendido – dijo Hiko esperando la respuesta de Sanosuke.

Sanosuke escucho la voz de Hiko perfectamente y sonrió, como extrañaba estar en ese lugar, con sus amigos y sobre todo, cerca de Megumi. Se apoyo en sus rodillas y se levanto del suelo donde meditaba, cuando estuvo de pie, observo a Battousai, estaba dormido, en serio necesitaba dormir después de haber perdido sangre y no poder recuperarla. Camino hasta el cerrojo y cerrando sus ojos, coloca su mano cerca de éste y deshizo el encantamiento que le habia hecho.

- Pero Hiko, podías abrirla, estaba abierta – dijo un Sanosuke sonriente ante su viejo amigo.

- Utilizando trucos en mi contra – entro un Hiko fingiendo estar enojado – No estas en territorio enemigo, no entiendo porque estas a la defensiva – dijo sentándose en las sillas de que poseía la habitación, al igual que una mesa.

- La costumbre, pienso – Sanosuke agrego tomando asiento al frente de Hiko – Dime las razones de tu visita, mi viejo amigo.

- Pienso llevarte hasta el cuarto Templo, hay esta Yahico y a preparado tus antiguas armas, además de que le daré un obsequio a tu pequeño amigo – mofándose dijo lo ultimo, Hiko.

- No digas eso muy alto, que es capaz de despertarse – dijo sonriendo Sano, a Battousai no le agradaban en lo absoluto las bromas respecto a su tamaño.

- Veo que has hablado con Megumi, ella aun no sabe de nuestra naturaleza¿Cierto? Pensé que se lo habias confesado años atrás, pero ahora veo que tu castigo no fue tan severo – Hiko no perdía detalle de el rostro de Sanosuke, cualquier cosa podía decirle como se sentía su amigo.

- Es cierto, Megumi no sabe nada, mi castigo fue vivir con nuestros enemigos y proteger a Battousai, ayudar al nacimiento de su corazón, mi única misión es ayudar a descubrir sus poderes ocultos como pieza clave para la salvación de la raza de los vampiros, cuando posea un corazón humano, Kenshin será su nombre – Sanosuke ahora veía a Battousai dormir, sabia que cuando descubriera su pureza interior él no tendría ningún propósito para seguir con vida, desaparecería y no volvería a ver a Megumi.

- Amigo, sabias que no podíamos interferir en el curso de la vida, sólo podemos aconsejarlos y ayudarlos en su batalla, era el destino de Megumi morir ese día, sé que la amas, pero te perdimos como guerrero y yo, como amigo - le dijo Hiko poniendo una mano en su hombro, en un gesto fraternal.

- Amo a Megumi, no me arrepiento de haber perdido el privilegio de estar con ustedes ni mucho menos mi rango en la jerarquía celestial, si vuelvo a acercarme a ella moriré, antes era fácil cumplir con ese trato, pero ahora que la he visto, no sé que haré para cumplir con mi promesa– dijo Sanosuke, agachando su cabeza y dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima – Suceda lo que suceda, protégela después de que yo halla desaparecido, ella estará en peligro y si rompo el pacto nuevamente, se abrirá la herida que me causo la muerte, tengo que recuperarme, el día de hoy se ha abierto un poco pero estaré listo para buscar las armas dentro de unos minutos, no te preocupes, sé el camino – agrego sosteniendo su pecho.

- Es una promesa amigo, solo no nos dejes muy pronto – agrego un Hiko preocupado al ver la mancha de sangre en la camisa blanca de Sanosuke, aunque éste mismo no la había notado.

-

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

-

_He intentado borrarte de mi memoria_

_Incesantes, profundos son tus recuerdos, _

_Dorados, divinos, perfectos tus ojos, _

_Desconocido, perturbador nuestro amor seria_

_Si cediera a sus encantos, y solo quería decirte_

_Que tus penas llegaron a mi corazón _

_Y no sé si puedo ser tal salvación. _

_Kaoru..._

Su nombre llegó a sus oídos tan dulce, un viento la envolvió como una melodía, danzando con sus cabellos y moviendo ligeramente su túnica blanca, y como si de una ilusión se tratará, la silueta de un hombre se formo delante de ella y toco su barbilla con dulzura, esa presencia se acerco a ella abrazándola y le dio un mensaje. Cayo de rodillas y sus manos unidas como en una oración rogaban por esa persona que le pedía ayuda, sus ojos ligeramente brillosos contenían lagrimas de felicidad, por unos segundos, pudo ver al vampiro que tanto anhelaba ver. Sus labios se movieron como dominados por una fuerza extraña...

_Hajime..._

Una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, sus alas se abrieron dejando ver un espectáculo majestuoso, y con un poco de dolor agarro una pluma de ellas, sus alas doradas se mecieron creando una ventisca a su alrededor y poniéndose de pie, beso la pluma y hablo para el viento. Su mensaje llegaría a aquel vampiro. Sus ojos azules esclarecieron dejando escapar su segunda lagrima oscura, sus alas brillaron en las ultimas plumas y sin que ella lo notará, se tornaron de un rozado perla.

Se quedo de pie observando como la pequeña pluma era conducida hasta su destino, confiándole sus plegarias al viento. Camino meditabunda, todo se arreglaría, quería pensar que todo saldría bien. Sus pasos la condujeron hasta el Templo de la Gula y a lo lejos vio a un peculiar joven de cabellos chocolates un poco desordenados, bajo su vista y sonrió, ese era Yahico, enérgico como siempre.

- ¡Kaoru¡ – Yahico grito entusiasmado al ver a Kaoru caminando pensativa, sin pensarlo corrió hasta ella para saludarla adecuadamente. Él era el arcángel encargado de enjuiciar a los humanos que cometían el pecado de la Gula.

-Yahico-kun – dijo abrazando al joven con cariño, lo quería como si fuera su hermano pequeño, en sus labios una sonrisa se formo y unos dudosos brazos la rodearon, Yahico correspondió al abrazo, un poco sonrojado.

- Aoshi-sama me dijo que tenias preparadas nuevas armas, estoy ansiosa por verlas – dijo tomando su mano y jalándolo prácticamente al altar donde yacían colocadas las armas en un mostrador de cristal.

- Kaoru-san, para usted prepare un báculo y una daga, son muy poderosas – dijo esperando la aprobación de Kaoru, el joven de ojos chocolates, sus ojos mostraron asombro al ver las alas de Kaoru desplegadas y el cambio de color – ¿ Kaoru-san, por qué esta mostrando sus alas¿Le dieron un nuevo poder? Sus alas se ven hermosas – agrego un saltarín Yahico contento al ver las hermosas alas de Kaoru.

- Yahico – una voz grave se escucha a sus espaldas, Kaoru sabia perfectamente quien era, ignoro el comentario de Yahico – Espero que tengas listas mis kodachis – dijo caminando con elegancia, Aoshi.

- Si, Aoshi-sama, sus kodachis están listas y les agregue lo que me pidió – dijo Yahico girándose rápidamente apenado, guardo la compostura e hizo una reverencia con ambas armas en sus manos.

- Aoshi-sama, iré a buscar a Megumi – dijo Kaoru antes de besar la mejilla de Yahico – Hasta luego, Yahico-kun – se detuvo al lado de Aoshi – Cuando regrese, quisiera hablar de lo sucedido en mi habitación, Aoshi-sama – agrego Kaoru con una mirada triste a Aoshi.

Aoshi la vio partir, no pensó que le preguntara directamente, su visión no había sido la mejor ni mucho menos alentadora, pero con Megumi, Sanosuke y él a su lado, Kaoru no correría peligro. Fue entonces cuando vio las alas de Kaoru, y tuvo la impresión de ver dos lagrimas oscuras rodando por sus mejillas. Movió su cabeza ahuyentando un pensamiento, giro su cabeza desviando la atención de Kaoru y Yahico venia con una gran espada en sus manos, era el arma de Sanosuke.

- _Es cierto, no he recibido a Sanosuke como se merece – _pensó Aoshi al recordar que Sanosuke volvía a estar entre ellos, al igual que Megumi, él pensaba que estaba muerto.

- Yahico – dijo alzando la voz, Aoshi – Haz preparado las armas de Sanosuke – le pregunto el ojiazul.

- Si, la espada de Sanosuke-sama esta lista – agrego entusiasmado el joven – Aoshi-sama, Sanosuke-sama no ha venido a este templo¿Sabe usted, por qué? – dijo un poco triste, Yahico.

- Yahico-kun, tendrás que entender que ahora Sanosuke es un vampiro en apariencia, no debes revelar su secreto, para Battousai y Citnea, es un vampiro puro, sólo nosotros sabemos lo que realmente es – dijo un Aoshi paciente, todos querían mucho a Yahico, cuando Sanosuke desapareció, él fue el encargado de juzgar a los humanos por cometer el pecado de la Gula, dicho cargo era antes ejercido por Sanosuke. A pesar de su corta experiencia como arcángel, hizo un magnifico trabajo y lo seguía haciendo.

- Entiendo, perdóneme – dijo agachando su cabeza, dejando ver su espesa melena chocolate – Si me disculpa, preparare el báculo y las medicinas de Megumi-san.

- ¿Medicinas? – dijo Aoshi, preguntándose para que ella necesitaría dichas medicinas cuando podía curar con sus poderes.

- Megumi-san me dijo que viajarían con vampiros, a ellos le afectan los poderes purificadores de los Ángeles, se curarían pero a la vez, los debilitarían – dijo Yahico dándole la espalda mientras rebuscaba las medicinas que utilizaban los sacerdotes humanos para curar.

- Megumi, siempre tan excéntrica – se burló Aoshi, si algo le gustaba de esa situación, era estar juntos nuevamente, aunque faltara su querida hermana.

- No hablen de mi, a mis espaldas – se escucho la sonora voz de una mujer, la pelinegra había cambiado su túnica a una gris un poco mas larga, Megumi estaba enfada al escuchar el comentario de Aoshi – Deberías decir... – gritaba Megumi poniendo sus dedos juntos y haciendo una mueca graciosa – Que inteligente es Megumi, piensa siempre en todo – termino con los brazos cruzados siendo observada por dos hombres, uno con un índice alto de indignación y otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la escena – Ahora que me acuerdo, Kaoru se veía un poco triste – dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla un poco pensativa.

- Megumi-san, aquí están sus medicinas y por cierto, muy bien pensado – dijo dándole una pequeña cajita blanca con un broche dorado, al ver la cara de Aoshi pensó inmediatamente en cambiar el tema, aunquetambiendándole más combustible a Megumi para que siguiera con su escena teatral.

- Gracias, mi querido y lindísimo Yahico, tú si eres caballeroso – Megumi giro violentamente para pegarle a Aoshi con su cabello en el rostro, lastimosamente dio en el blanco, Aoshi se enojo y justo cuando iba a decirle una palabra ofensiva

- Yahico – todos giraron al escuchar la voz de Hiko, estaba parado en el centro de las columnas de la entrada con dos hombres a su lado – Facilítale sus armas a Sanosuke, por favor. Y dame la espada que hemos preparado para el vampiro – Hiko se acercaba a ellos, Battousai y Sanosuke permanecían atrás.

- ... – Megumi quedo estática cuando vio a Sanosuke, sus ojos la veían como siempre, pero en su rostro un semblante frió y serio. Gracias a sus poderes de curación pudo sentir el dolor que sentía Sanosuke, sus ojos se dirigieron a su pecho, cerca del corazón – Esa herida... – Sus ojos temblaron – es la herida que recibió por mi culpa – apretó sus manos y observo como Sanosuke desvió su mirada al saber que la estaba haciendo sentir culpable – Perdóname...

- ¡Sanosuke-sama! – exclamo Yahico al verlo y corrió hasta donde estaba parado, una mano lo detuvo antes de llegar hasta él, cuando se detuvo a ver de quien era la mano, giro su rostro encontrándose con Hiko.

- Cálmate, Yahico, ya abra tiempo para bienvenidas – Hiko lo detuvo, sabia lo efusivo que llegaba a ser Yahico y si apretaba al pobre de Sanosuke en ese estado, sabia que su herida empeoraría.

- Esta bien, Seujiro – lo miro seriamente y luego le regalo una sonrisa – Le he dejado mi trabajo al pobre chico, es justo que quiera rendirme cuentas – dijo Sanosuke acercándose a donde estaban parados Hiko y un expectante Yahico.

- Arcángel, me trajiste sin ningún aviso y aun no veo que mi presencia tenga algún propósito – dijo un ambarino cansado, la perturbacion su recuperación aun sin decirle la razón y todo esa gama de emociones era desconocida para él.

- Battousai, tranquilo, espero que no seas tan egoísta para no permitirle este momento a tu amigo – Hiko le hablo un poco molesto por su infantil intromisión.

Aoshi observaba todo feliz, su amigo se veía diferente pero seguía siendo el mismo, Sanosuke era el más parecido a él, le gustaba meditar, era serio y nunca hablaba si no era necesario. Admitía que Megumi cambio algunas de esas cualidades, pero cuando ella no estaba cerca seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Sus ojos azules buscaron la molesta voz que había atravesado la habitación del Templo, ese vampiro Battousai estaba ahí y de seguro utilizaría una de las armas de Lumen, más peligroso aun.

- Hiko, lleva a ese vampiro a la sala donde esta su arma y déjanos a solas, merecemos hablar con Sanosuke sin su molesta presencia – comento Aoshi, mirando inexpresivo a Battousai.

- Acompáñame Battousai – Hiko encontró justo el comentario de Aoshi y guió al enojado vampiro a la habitación continua en donde se hallaban las armas, Battousai esta enojado por las palabras de Aoshi, paso a su lado mirándolo con dureza.

- Sanosuke-sama, he hecho un buen trabajo en su lugar, se lo aseguro – dijo Yahico al ver que el vampiro abandonaba la habitación,su miradaruda lo siguio hasta verlo desaparecer,no era justo que el enemigo gozara de la compañía de su maestro, mientras ellos lo pensaban muerto.

- Estoy seguro de eso, por ahora muéstrame mi espada y después descansare un poco – dijo un poco cansado el castaño, Sanosuke estaba siendo afectado por la presencia de Megumi. Yahico le dio su espada, estaba reluciente, el acero brillaba y el filo refulgia en espera de batallas.

- Sanosuke, ahora que ese vampiro no esta, me puedes explicar con tranquilidad que has hecho en todo este tiempo – se acerco a ellos Aoshi, dejando a una Megumi desconcertada.

- Aoshi, y me decías que nunca te dejarías crecer el cabello, extraño meditar en el Templo Lux, ahí siempre nos reuníamos con Tokio – dijo recordando a su amiga.

- Si, cuando tienes que criar a una niña es difícil no concederle sus caprichos, a Kaoru le gustaba verme con cabello largo, además, aun medito aunque sea solo – Aoshi se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de su amigo y le brindo su mano, Sanosuke la estrecho.

Cuando sus manos se unieron, Sanosuke le dejo saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que sucedería si fallaban en su misión. Aoshi abrió los ojos al saber el verdadero origen de Sanosuke y aun más la razón de su muerte, sus manos temblaron al sentir una corriente de energía, en la cual, los recuerdos de Aoshi pasaban a la mente de Sanosuke.

- Sanosuke – Aoshi no podía creer por todo lo que paso su amigo y todo lo que estaba sufriendo – Entonces, cuando todo termine, te marcharas – dijo Aoshi a Sano por telepatía.

- ¿Qué sucede Aoshi-sama? – dijo Yahico al ver a los dos hombres entrelazando sus manos y la mirada que se apodero de Aoshi.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Aoshi – busquemos nuestras armas y marchemos a Citnea.

- Sanosuke... – Megumi emitió su nombre, sus manos cruzadas y su mirada gacha esperando a que se le permitiera hablar.

Todos en la habitación la escucharon, Aoshi ahora comprendía su comportamiento hacia Megumi desde que llego, entendía que por más triste que fuera, ella nunca volvería a tener a su amigo a su lado. Bajo la mirada y Yahico observo la mirada de su maestro.

- Megumi, el día de hoy te ves hermosa, debes prepararte para el viaje y sobre todo para la batalla – Sanosuke puso su mano en el hombro de Aoshi y continuo caminando hasta Megumi.

Megumi temblaba, Sanosuke se acercaba a ella, no se podía mover, ni siquiera articular palabra alguna. Él bajo su mirada y se detuvo a una distancia prudente de ella.

- Suceda lo que suceda, no me toques, Megumi – dijo sin poder mirarla, Sanosuke.

Megumi no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando las alas de Sanosuke se abrieron dejando ser los dos pares de alas verdes y doradas. En el rostro de éste había dolor, tomo dos plumas de cada una y con una lagrima, formaron un circulo. Al dejar de brillar se dejo ver un hermoso collar, un diamante rodeado por plumas doradas. Sanosuke se aproximo a ella y movió su cabello con cuidado, sus manos rozaron su cuello y con destreza, abrocho el collar.

- No te lo quites nunca, de ahora en adelante, intenta estar lo más distante de mi, por favor – Megumi parpadeo cuando Sanosuke dijo esa ultima palabra, era una suplica, él le estaba rogando.

- Lo prometo – dijo tomando el collar entre sus manos, una sonrisa se dibujo, era su prueba de amor, Sanosuke le había dado un collar hecho de sus propias alas y su sufrimiento – Sanosuke – dijo al verlo darle la espalda, sus alas eran más hermosas que antes y sin contenerse las toco con suavidad.

Aoshi al ver lo que haría Megumi – Megumi¡No! – era muy tarde, ella había abrazado a Sanosuke como su promesa de que no interferiría mas en su misión.

Sanosuke sonrió para luego contraerse en dolor, dejo caer su cuerpo viendo por ultima vez la cara de Megumi llorando, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Aoshi y Yahico se acercaron a él, sangre había rodeado el cuerpo de Sanosuke manchando sus alas. Megumi estaba en shock, ella no sabia que con tan solo tocarlo le hacia daño, ella era la culpable de todo. Se levanto, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos.

- Kaoru podrá curarlo, ella podrá – dijo Megumi antes de ser rodeada por sus alas y desaparecer de la habitación.

- Yahico, trae a Hiko, quizás él sepa como curarlo, ellos dos... son iguales – Aoshi ordeno esperando que Hiko fuera de ayuda.

Yahico se levanto y corrió hasta el fondo del tempo donde Hiko le enseñaba como dominar su nueva espada a Battousai, el vampiro movía con gran rapidez la espada, el sonido del metal cortando el viento era lo único que hacia eco en la habitación.

- Hiko-san, Sanosuke-sama esta herido, Megumi ha ido por Kaoru; pero no sabemos si usted nos puede ayudar – grito Yahico sin importarle si Battousai escuchaba.

- Megumi... que has hecho – dijo Hiko mirando al piso, para extender sus alas, partiendo sin ser visto.

Yahico y Battousai miraban hacia el umbral por donde Hiko había desaparecido.

- Kaoru estará ahí – dijo el ambarino – no seria malo que los ayudará, después de todo es Sanosuke él que esta en peligro – Sus ojos dorados brillaron y desapareció como si de una sombra se tratase.

Yahico seguía de pie, solo en aquella habitación, apretaba sus puños, se sentía inservible, inútil, una guerra se avecinaba y él no tenia experiencia en luchas ni nada parecido. Lo dejarían cuidando la ciudad, eso era obvio. Suspiro con fuerza y retorno a la habitación donde esta Sanosuke.

Cuando llego vio como Hiko le decía a Aoshi que no podían hacer nada, que la herida de Sanosuke no podía ser curada por ellos ya que es un castigo por haber infringido el pacto que tiene para poder seguir con vida.

Battousai estaba confundido, cuando llego y vio a Sanosuke con sus alas tendido prácticamente en un charco de sangre, se sintió extraño, preocupado, todas esas personas estaban desesperadas por ayudar a su amigo, en ese lugar todos se apoyaban, se querían... se protegían. Además de el hecho de ver a su amigo en su verdadera apariencia, sus alas eran asombrosas, ningun otro arcángel las poseía y eso lo hacia dudar a un más de su naturaleza.

Escucho una voz familiar, era la mujer que Sanosuke habia visto el día anterior, estaba llorando, se conmovió sin saber porque y detrás de ella estaba Kaoru, dejo su posición, sus brazos que antes estaban cruzados, bajaron quedando a sus extremos y dio un paso adelante. Ella parecia triste, se acerco hasta Sanosuke. Sus labios se abrieron tratando de decir algo, pero se contuvo, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, pero ella la bajo no podiendo resistir su mirada penetrante.

- Aoshi-sama, por favor, ayude a Megumi a calmarse que después de ayudar a su amigo, la que necesitará un poco de ayuda seré yo – Kaoru hablo suavemente para Aoshi mientras tocaba su mano.

- Kaoru, no lo hagas – dijo Aoshi antes de ver como Kaoru ponía la mano en la herida de Sano.

Todos prestaron atención y vieron como alas de Sanosuke desaparecían, mientras su sangre regresaba a su cuerpo. Su color fue regresando a la normalidad, Sanosuke abrió los ojos sintiendo como su esencia era sanada por un ser más puro que un arcángel, era la reencarnación de Tokio, esa joven de ojos azules lo miraba con amor incluso sin conocerlo. Su cuerpo no sintió dolor alguno y en su alma, una tranquilidad lo serenaba, era algo inexplicable para él. Ella no era un arcángel normal, su origen no era normal y sus poderes tampoco. Se apoyo y quedo sentado frente a la joven que lo había salvado.

- Me alegra que este bien, Sanosuke-san, Megumi estaría triste si usted nos abandonara, ahora solo debo... – Kaoru se desplomo encima de Sanosuke, su túnica se mancho de sangre y una herida apareció cerca de su corazón, saliendo por su espalda.

- Megumi – grito Sanosuke al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho la joven, ella había intercambiado su condición, le había robado su herida y obsequiado salud - ¡Cúrala! – Sanosuke tomo a Kaoru en sus brazos y la recostó en el suelo. La sangre seguía brotando de la herida y el cuerpo de Kaoru estaba tornándose transparente.

Aoshi entro en pánico – Megumi, ayúdala, por favor – dijo agarrándola por los hombros.

Battousai no podía creer lo que ella había hecho, se quiso aproximar pero fue detenido por la fuerte mano de Hiko. Se quiso librar de su agarre, Hiko lo miro severamente y le dijo que no interfiriera. Kaoru estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada.

Aoshi tomo la mano de Kaoru y la puso en su mejilla, Sanosuke se sentía culpable por el estado de la joven mientras Hiko rogaba porque todo saliera bien.

Megumi camino hasta Kaoru, sus lagrimas cayeron encima de la joven de ojos azules haciéndola despertar – Megumi, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré – le dijo Kaoru a Megumi mientras tomaba sus manos y las juntaba con las suyas, poniéndolas en su pecho.

Un resplandor se hizo presente en el pecho de Kaoru y su piel se regeneraba a medida que el brillo aumentaba. Megumi se sentía cansada, nunca habia perdido sus energías mientras curaba a alguien, pero esa herida no era normal. Kaoru abrió sus ojos y apretó las manos de Megumi – Ya falto poco – Megumi la miro y asintió.

Kaoru se puso de pie con dificultad y se acerco a Aoshi, por su rostro corrían lagrimas, ella lo abraza para hacerlo sentir seguro – Aoshi-sama, estoy bien, tranquilo, Megumi tenia todo bajo control – Aoshi no sabia que hacer, la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo que nunca lo volviera a hacer. Sanosuke ahora sabia que era realmente Kaoru, sonrió, esa muchacha crearía Zion sin problemas, de eso estaba seguro.

- Gracias, Kaoru – Sanosuke se acerco a Kaoru – Tus poderes sin duda son asombrosos, pero no deberías preocupar así a mis amigos – Sanosuke miro a Aoshi y a Battousai haciendo que Kaoru tomara un lindo color rosa en sus mejillas.

- No lo volveré a hacer, Sanosuke-san – dijo sonriendo Kaoru.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa por hacerte vivir mi herida y mis tristezas – le dijo Sanosuke al oído a Kaoru.

- No diré nada, Sanosuke-san, no se preocupe, usted y Megumi serán felices juntos – Kaoru se lo dijo también al oído.

- Nuestras armas están listas, propongo que todos marchemos hacia Citnea – dijo Sanosuke.

Todos asintieron, Yahico les dio a todos su respectivas armas. Salieron del templo unidos, así estarían de ahora en adelante. Hiko sonreía mientras los veía partir. Él no podía acompañarlos, pero si podía cuidarlos desde Lumen.

Sanosuke y Megumi iban juntos, Kaoru les habia obsequiado hasta el amanecer para estar juntos. Al darle su condición a Sanosuke, ella era la que sentía dolor de vez en cuando, pero su aura la curaba inmediatamente. Aoshi, Kaoru y Battousai iban juntos atrás. Aoshi miraba a Battousai con recelo y tenia a Kaoru tomada de la mano.

- Debemos volar sobre este terreno – dijo Sanosuke al ver que las puertas de Lumen ya estaban lejos de ellos y el camino mostraba un rio de color sospechoso – Este rió es terreno de criaturas demoníacas, mejor sobrevolemos hasta las puertas de Citnea y de ahí, continuamos normal hasta el castillo.

- Por mí, bien, pero el vampiro no puede volar aun, gracias a las heridas de nuestra batalla – dijo Aoshi orgulloso, mientras Battousai lo miraba con cara asesina.

- Esta en lo correcto, Sano, aun no puedo volar – dijo con dificultad Battousai, no quería darle la razón al arcángel altanero pero estaba en lo cierto.

Kaoru soltó la mano de Aoshi y hablo con voz alta – Será mejor que Sanosuke y Megumi vuelen juntos, Aoshi-sama, vaya tras ellos. Yo llevare al Príncipe a Citnea – emitió con seriedad la pelinegra. Aoshi iba a protestar pero fue detenido por Sanosuke y Megumi.

- Vamos, Aoshi, confía en Kaoru – Sano y Megumi sonrieron, Aoshi no tuvo más remedio que dejar todo en manos de Kaoru.

- Nos vemos en Citnea, Kaoru... y en cuanto a ti, si te propasas con ella, no seré tan misericordioso – Aoshi dio su advertencia y luego voló tras los otros arcángeles.

Battousai observo a los arcángeles partir, se sintió observado y giro sus ojos hasta la sonriente Kaoru, ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Sus mejillas se encendieron y sus manos se sentían extrañas estando a su lado sin hacer nada.

- Abrázame, mi príncipe, mis alas nos rodearan y te podré llevar a tu ciudad sano y salvo – Kaoru le dijo al oído a Battousai, este seguía sin responder – Príncipe, necesitamos llegar pronto a Citnea, por favor – Battousai no despegaba sus dorados ojos de los de ella, sus brazos la rodearon y la apego a su cuerpo.

- Desearía que me tuvieras así por que me amas, no por cumplir con una misión – le dijo acariciando la abundante cabellera de la pelinegra.

Kaoru se estremeció bajo sus brazos, esas palabras la hicieron sentir mal, aparto a Battousai de ella para poder ver sus ojos - ¿Por qué se empeña en hacerme esto difícil? – ella no sabia que hacer, su corazón tenia que decidirse entre el padre del vampiro que tenia frente a sus ojos o él, ella sabia que el príncipe era real, estaba junto a ella, podía ver que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, en cambio, el rey Saito era el viejo amor de Tokio.

- Porque sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, pero no quieres reconocerlo – le dijo tomando su mentón y besándola.

Kaoru extendió sus alas y los rodearon, seguían unidos en un beso de amor y pasión, ambos sentían como el tiempo pasaba rápidamente por ellos sin hacer efecto, cuando se separaron estaban cerca de las puertas de Citnea aun juntos, viéndose uno al otro. Kaoru lo volvió a besar y Battousai la tomo por la cintura y la elevo en el aire, dando una vuelta juntos. Se sentía realmente feliz, su corazón le decía que hacia lo correcto dejándose llevar por sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Battousai.

Battousai la tenia en sus brazos y no podía creer que ella estuviera correspondiendo a él con ese presteza, tomo sus manos y las beso. Sus ojos azules le parecían tan hermosos, la abrazo y dejo que sus manos exploraran su espalda tocando su cabello. Sus ojos cambiaron a un violeta y Kaoru lo noto, en sus labios se formo un nombre

- Kenshin – dijo antes de verlo nuevamente y sonreír – Mi querido Kenshin – Kaoru se apoyo en sus manos, se sentía débil, la herida de Sanosuke era más difícil de contener de lo que pensó – Necesito, ver a Sanosuke-san, ellos nos esperan en las puertas esperándonos, su herida regresara a él – Su visión se hizo borrosa y dejo caer su cuerpo con pesadez, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Battousai la tomo en sus brazos y camino hasta las puertas.

Battousai diviso a Sanosuke y grito su nombre, éste sabia lo que le sucedía a Kaoru, era tiempo de separarse de Megumi.

- Megumi, es tiempo de separarnos, te he dado la habilidad de controlar el agua y los vientos, con este collar siempre te protegeré aunque no te pueda tocar ni ver constantemente, no olvides que te amo, aunque muera, nome olvidezy nunca dejare de existir – Sanosuke tomo sus mejillas y la beso por ultima vez.

- Nunca te podría olvidar, Sanosuke, perdóname por ser tan débil – Megumi se sentía culpable por haber hecho que Sanosuke y Kaoru estuvieran en peligro.

- No llores, tendría que haberte explicado la situación desde un principio, yo tengo la culpa por ocultarte tantas cosas que después te diré, por ahora concéntrate en volverte fuerte, no físicamente, sino de corazón – Sanosuke se aparto de ella y camino hasta el vampiro, se detuvo al ver el tono violeta en sus ojos – Kenshin... – dijo antes de tocar a Kaoru y regresarle su salud.

Kaoru parecía dormir en sus brazos, serena, daba la apariencia de una ilusión: era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad. Su cabello le provocaba una sensación tan placentera al esparcirse a lo largo de sus brazos y su aroma a jazmines era fascinante. Sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios entreabiertos eran difíciles de resistir pero no era correcto aprovecharse de su estado en esos momentos.

En sus ojos violetas aparecieron rayos dorados, la presencia de su hermano estaba frente a ellos y Kaoru estando en ese estado, era una presa fácil. La observo preocupado.

- Kaoru esta cansada por haberme obsequiado su vitalidad, tendremos que dejarla descansar unas horas – dijo Sanosuke un poco cansado al tener de vuelta su herida.

- No tenemos tiempo, Enishi esta aquí – dijo señalando las grandes rejas con diseños góticos que se abrían dando paso a 12 vampiros puros bien entrenados.

El olor penetró el olfato de los arcángeles causándole molestia, cadáveres y muerte era lo único que sentían en el ambiente de ese lugar. Los 12 hombres portaban armaduras negras y espadas, sus ojos dorados y sus colmillos eran una advertencia. Algo los hizo romper su formación, o mejor dicho, alguien. Un joven de cabello gris al igual que sus ojos caminaba a través de ellos, su pantalón y su camisa negra de seda daba a entender que era de la realeza, en un cinto llevaba una espada y en sus manos frasco pequeño con un contenido negro.

- Bienvenido hermano, veo que vienes bien acompañado – dijo Enishi viendo morbosamente a Megumi y de reojo a Kaoru – Traidor, traes al enemigo a nuestras puertas, siempre supe que eras débil pero esto es el colmo – Enishi estaba molesto con su hermano menor.

- Nuestro padre me ha enviado a traer ayuda, no he traicionado a Citnea, ella es la única que puede ayudar a nuestro padre – dijo poniéndose al frente del grupo con Kaoru en sus brazos.

Enishi miro con desconfianza a Battousai, mas la mirada de su hermano no flaqueo. Le creyó entonces, se acerco a él y pudo ver a Kaoru, sus ojos grises estaban concentrados en su rostro. Esa mujer era la que su madre le habia prometido, era la que su madre le enseñaba desde el espejo oscuro de su habitación, sus palabras retumbaron en sus oídos

_Tómala Enishi, te pertenece... ella es tuya. Battousai no puede poseer algo mejor que tu. _

Sus venas se resaltaron, su rostro se deformo y salto dejando caer el contenido del frasco en el aire. Aoshi y Sanosuke no cayeron inmediatamente, pero Megumi si, Battousai perdió el equilibrio y quedo de rodillas con Kaoru aun en sus brazos.

- Ella es mía – le dijo Enishi acercándose a Battousai.

- Ella no es de ninguno de ustedes, vampiro nauseabundo – exclamo Aoshi acercándose a gran velocidad mientras golpeaba a Enishi con sus poderes.

- Maldito Arcángel, es mi territorio, no te será tan fácil acabar conmigo – dijo Enishi levantándose con facilidad.

Sanosuke no podía intervenir si Battousai no estaba en peligro, apretó sus dientes y sus puños por la impotencia, podía ver como el veneno de Yumi estaba afectando a Aoshi cada vez más, esa mujer era un demonio, la contraparte de los Ángeles, por eso su poder no se comparaba a los de un vampiro.

Aoshi sentía como sus piernas temblaban y su piel ardía, cayo no pudiendo resistir más de aquel veneno. Battousai al ver caer el robusto cuerpo de Aoshi delante de él, apego más el cuerpo de Kaoru al suyo, ella mostraba molestia y su piel estaba más roja de lo normal, el veneno estaba haciéndole daño, dejo a Kaoru al lado de Aoshi e intento pelear con Enishi, pero el veneno también le estaba afectando.

- Acaso... nuestra madre quiere que su veneno me afecte – dijo cayendo en el piso sin poder respirar.

Yumi apareció ante ellos, descendiendo con sus esquelitas alas negras y su vestido pequeño de cuero negro – Enishi, tómala y tu Battousai, deja de luchar contra nosotros, te esperare en el castillo – dijo acercándose a Battousai y besando su frente.

- Madre – dijo Battousai viendo como Enishi tomaba en sus brazos a Kaoru – Ella es... ella... es mía – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- No, querido hermanito, es mía – dijo tomando el rostro de Kaoru entre sus manos y besándola – Recuérdalo, solo tendrás lo que yo quiera que tengas, yo soy el heredero al trono, por derecho, mi reina será ella – le dice Enishi, riéndose sonoramente al ver las facciones de su hermano.

- ¡Maldito! – Battousai desenfundo su espada, pero su ataque nunca se concreto, líquido carmín se esparció en el aire – Madre... – el dolor se hizo presente y lo ultimo que pudo distinguir fue la mano de su madre llena de sangre – Kaoru...

Yumi y Enishi partieron con Kaoru, hacia el castillo donde les esperarían para una nueva pelea, en donde nadie tendría la ventaja.

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**Sí sé que este capitulo estuvo como o.o, pero es que no tenia inspiración... Aunque me esforcé mucho para que fuera leíble, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre va dedicado a Dakota Ikeda y ahora mi querida sensei Sayo-Yukishiro.**

**Ahora vienen los reviews:**

**Michel 888: Te adoro amigo¡ siempre eres el primero en dejarme review¡ Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo .**

**Gabyhyatt: Thanks por tu apoyo¡ si, estas en lo correcto, Sanosuke va por ahí jejeje Misao originalmente era un angel.**

**Arcasdrea: Amiga T-T yo soy tu fan numero uno . te debo reviews, acuérdame si? Nuevamente espero que te haya gustado, además de que nuestro jiji Sano en este capi también estuvo super presente. **

**Cinthia: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en cada capitulo, sigue leyendo este humilde fic por favor.**

**Ane Himura: o.o tu también siempre me apoyas... Gracias¡ **

**Odd girl: La segui vez? Aunk no aparecieron Misao o mucho romance entre Ken y Kaoru, pero es que ahora todo sera sobre ellos, y Misao sera el tema del proximo cap, ten calma.**

**Azusa: Lini¡ Pandis querida¡ Dont worry, ya vere como arreglo que Soujiro tenga su compañerita jeje.**

**KaoBlackGirl: Aquí esta un nuevo cap, TU OPINIÓN¡ PLEASE¡ Gracias por leer este fic, mil gracias y continua apoyando**

**Jonx: La naturaleza de Sanosuke fue revelada en este capitulo para los que sean capciosos jeje, gracias por tu apoyo. Y si, esta idea es mas o menos lo que piensas. **

**Katsumiyo: Amiga¡ lo hice más largo por ti¡ si . espero que te haya gustado. Tqm y graciassss**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: Jeje tienes razón, hay que ir evolucionando por decirlo asi no? Gracias por el apoyo. TQM amiga**


	6. Misao, El Significado de la vida

Después de tanto tiempo sin Internet, con obstáculos como mi hermana borrándome mis capítulos y mis poemas he vuelto…. XD Mínimo Terminator... mentira, en serio estoy avergonzada por todo lo que demorado pero me esforcé bastante y es que este capitulo esta dedicado a una persona muy especial que se le gusta mucho una pareja que faltaba por aparecer, esa personita es Al Shinomori o algunos la conoceran como Alis-chan o Rinko Inukai, pero tambien a mi amiga Arcasdrea que siempre me ha apoyado T-T Las quiero mucho

-

**Capitulo # 5: El Significado de la Vida: Misao**

-

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

_Despierta,_

_Inocencia, amor, se perderán en nuestro delirio_

_Kaoru, hija de la Guerra entre_

_La luz y la oscuridad,_

_Eres la única que puede dar luz a este mundo,_

_Sacrificio es la respuesta a tus preguntas._

_Por nuestro corazón,_

_abre los ojos_

_La muerte es solo una opción_

_La eternidad esta tan cerca de tus manos,_

_Tan solo despierta..._

_-_

- Tokio-san – Kaoru movió sus labios.

Días han pasado desde la ultima vez que formule mi constante interrogante. ¿ Podré yo salvar a un mundo el cual escogió sumergirse en la oscuridad? Tristeza, dolor y amor se mezclan en mi corazón ¿La sangre que corre por mis venas será la respuesta a mis preguntas?

Esta humanidad podría ser la única conexión entre los humanos y los vampiros. Aoshi-sama ha visto un futuro devastador en sus premoniciones, pero mi corazón se inclina por un final feliz.

-

_¿Seré capaz de lograrlo?_

_¿Soy capaz de no decepcionarla, Tokio-san?_

_Yo seré..._

_Yo viviré incluso si muero._

_Kenshin..._

_Mi querido príncipe, incluso si muero,_

_mis alas me traerán de vuelta a ti_

_-_

**-------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

Un sabor metálico invadió sus sentidos, su cuerpo entumecido comenzaba a recuperarse del envenenamiento mientras sus manos tomaron con fuerza el brazo de la persona que le había ofrecido una cura. Abrió los ojos y una imagen borrosa tomó forma ante él, Sanosuke le había proporcionado un poco de sangre para sacarlo del decadente estado en el que se encontraba. Sus ojos se cerraron por unos instantes, no le encontraba ningún sentido a levantarse.

- No es hora de darse por vencidos, Kaoru necesita de nosotros más que nunca – dijo Sanosuke al ver las intenciones de Battousai.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, el aroma de Kaoru estaba en el aire mezclado con el de su hermano, sus puños se contrajeron en impotencia al recordar como había sido vencido con facilidad, en sus manos veía la tierra la cual era su reino, él ya no pertenecía a ese lugar. Por su mente paso el recuerdo de su madre hiriéndolo, nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de algo así, todos los seres que había conocido en tan solo un día le habían mostrado más afecto que su propio reino. Dejo escapar la tierra entre sus dedos y los vestigios aun en su palma... Nada.

- "_Ella.. no fui capaz de... Sangre.. Por sus venas corre sangre como nosotros, si él la poseyese... si se atreviera a tocarla" – _Battousai abrió sus ojos decidido a enfrentar a su familia, tomo la mano que Sanosuke le extendía con una sonrisa al saber de la nueva decisión de su amigo con tan solo verle los ojos. Se levanto dejando ver sus destellantes ojos ámbares impregnados de fuerza y un nuevo sentimiento, Amor, eso sentía por la nueva monarca de Lumen.

- Kenshin – dijo con determinación Battousai – Ella me llamo de esa forma... me suena tan familiar y a la vez tan distante – dijo el pelirrojo viendo sus manos con extrañeza, su rostro se elevo y sus labios formularon una pregunta – Sanosuke ¿Podré convertirme en el dueño de ese nombre? – sus ojos suplicantes esperaban una respuesta.

- Mi querido amigo, ya te has convertido en ese hombre – Sanosuke se acerco al ambarino y toco su hombro – Al ser el dueño del corazón de Kaoru... al decidir amarla y protegerla, te has hecho merecedor de ese nombre – finalizo Sanosuke mientras sonreía para el pelirrojo.

- Debemos apurarnos, Megumi ha terminado de restaurar mis poderes, hay que regresar a Lumen y planear una estrategia efectiva para salvar a Kaoru... – la penetrante voz del ojiazul se hizo escuchar al acercarse a Sanosuke y Battousai – Megumi ha recuperado sus poderes por completo, pero mis poderes no están al máximo por toda la maldad que rodea este lugar, debemos... debemos pedir el consejo de Hiko y los otros sabios – finalizo Aoshi observando detenidamente la reacción de Battousai.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Aoshi, Sanosuke – agrego Megumi acercándose al grupo.

- Deben marcharse, yo me quedare aquí – dijo Sanosuke dándole la espalda a Megumi, Aoshi y Battousai – Preparare todo para su llegada, además le debo un gran favor... a ella – lo ultimo lo dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa cómplice – Es hora de partir, les prometo que cuando regresen no nos vencerán tan fácilmente – Sanosuke miro por ultima vez las puertas oscuras de la Citnea para ver a sus amigos antes de despedirse – Megumi...

Megumi alzó su mano al escuchar las palabras de Sanosuke, un terrible dolor en su corazón la hizo contraerse, su mano se detuvo, sabia que le haría daño sí lo hacia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y las palabras que tanto deseaba decir se ahogaban en su garganta como atrapadas por el dolor que sentía en esos instantes. Resguardo su mano en su pecho y bajo su mirada para evitar ver la imagen de Sanosuke despidiéndose de ella nuevamente. Se preguntaba dónde estaba todo su valor y su fuerza en esos momentos, tenia que ser fuerte para que no fuera tan difícil para Sanosuke, debía dejar de llorar para no incomodarlo. Alzó su mano nuevamente para tocarlo, pero lo vio tan lejano, en su interior algo le decía que él la dejaría.

Su nombre dicho por aquella voz que tanto amaba la hizo estremecerse, sus mejillas rojas eran admiradas con dulzura por aquel arcángel de mirada marrón. Ni siquiera sus ojos nublados podían evitar que se deleitara con su sonrisa y elegante porte. Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios y con pasos tímidos se acerco hasta él.

- Quiero que me prometas que serás fuerte, de ahora en adelante empezará una batalla nunca antes vista por ninguno de ustedes – dijo con suavidad, Sanosuke – Mírame... – con su mano derecha tomo el mentón de Megumi, obligándolo a verle – Te amo, yo escogí este camino, tu no eres culpable de mi muerte... entiéndelo, nunca dejaría que te pasara algo malo – Megumi dejo caer las lagrimas que apresaba en sus ojos y agarro la mano de Sanosuke – Nunca dudaría en morir nuevamente con tal de verte feliz, además, recuerda... eres una pieza muy importante en esta batalla, por favor, vive... – la pelinegra temblaba estupefacta en los brazos de Sanosuke.

- Te prometo... te prometo que seré fuerte, pero promete que volveremos a vernos, por favor – le suplico Megumi a Sanosuke, mientras escondía su rostro en el bien formado pecho del arcángel.

- Es una promesa – sus brazos la apegaron más contra su cuerpo – Desde ahora serás protegida por el agua y el viento, ellos serán tus mejores amigos cuando llegue el momento indicado, Megumi... no lo olvides... Vive – Sanosuke acerco sus labios a los de la pelinegra cerrando una promesa – Nunca olvides nuestra promesa... – el cuerpo de Sanosuke empezó a brillar hasta solo quedar un hermoso resplandor alrededor de Megumi.

- Megumi... Sanosuke... Algún día… encontrare a esa persona que me haga entender el significado de la vida – dijo Aoshi para si mismo mientras veía la escena conmovido.

Megumi continuaba abrazándose a si misma al desaparecer el cuerpo de Sanosuke, sus ojos cerrados se abrieron dejando ver dos pozos llenos de vida y fuerza. Abrió sus alas color perla y camino hasta sus compañeros de batallas, eso era lo que serían desde ese momento, sonrió para Aoshi y en complicidad ambos compartieron sus ideas. Battousai los miraba con extrañeza y suspiro en resignación.

- De ahora en adelante, Príncipe, seremos compañeros – Megumi se acerco al pelirrojo, este la miraba con desconfianza – Confiaremos entre nosotros y nos cuidaremos – la pelinegra tomo la mano de Battousai, quien la mira sorprendido - ¿Qué dices?

- ... – Battousai permaneció en silencio, examinaba los ojos de la pelinegra, buscando cualquier señal de peligro. No estaba acostumbrado a que tuvieran esa confianza con él. El pelirrojo indeciso desvió su mirada.

- Kenshin – Megumi pronuncio con cariño el nombre que llevaría de ahora en adelante su compañero – Por favor, dejemos el orgullo... por Kaoru – entre sus manos agarro el rostro de un Battousai paralizado ante el nombre con el cual le llamo.

- De acuerdo... seremos un equipo, pero no garantizo que tu amigo sea tan amigable conmigo – dijo Battousai en tono cínico mientras Megumi reía viendo la cara de Aoshi, quien los veía con fastidio.

- Aoshi tiene un alma hermosa y cuida a los que ama con locura, solo tenle paciencia y demuéstrale que puedes con la responsabilidad del Corazón de Levis... Kaoru es lo único que le queda, su hermana murió y... para todos nosotros, Sanosuke había muerto, solo seamos amigos mientras tenemos un objetivo en común – dijo Megumi con ternura, sus manos se apartaron del rostro del vampiro esperando una respuesta.

- Vamos – dijo el orgulloso vampiro tomando la mano de la pelinegra.

Megumi dejo ver su sonrisa alegrando a los dos hombres que la veían con tranquilidad, Aoshi se acerco a ellos y miro con detenimiento a Battousai. Tenia que admitir que aquel vampiro amaba a su pequeña Kaoru, y a diferencia de Saito, en él crecía un corazón humano con sentimientos cuando en realidad, él es un vampiro.

- No garantizo nada, pero procurare no ser tan violento con nuestro pequeño compañero – dijo Aoshi mofándose del tamaño del nada modesto príncipe de Citnea.

- Por lo menos ya bromea contigo – agrego Megumi pegándole con su codo a Battousai, quien sonrió por encontrar nuevos amigos.

-

**-------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

_Un latido_

_tan solo un instante de vida._

_Una gota de sangre_

_te hace merecedora de la muerte._

_Abandonaste la luz_

_¿Has regalado tu eternidad a la oscuridad?_

_O era tu destino esta condena._

_Y de sangre serán tus lagrimas_

_Hasta que recuerdes tu misión._

_El sacrificio es el camino a la salvación,_

_Eres capaz de amar, Misao_

_-_

El goteo incesante en su frente la despertó, sus ojos dieron paso a un hermoso esmeralda, llenos de tristeza. Los cerro negándose a si misma la realidad, una sensación cálida la embriagaba, con resignación observo como el rojo teñía la almohada que antes era blanca. En sus mejillas, líneas del mismo color surcaban un camino hasta sus sienes. Sus sueños empañados de sangre siempre estaban, desde que sus alas le fueron arrebatadas y había escogido ser un vampiro para salvar a su abuelo.

Apoyo sus brazos en sus costados y retiro el cobertor que la cubría dejando ver su desnudes. Se sentó y con sus manos toco el área del cobertor que ahora estaba manchada de sangre, cerro sus ojos y recordó la razón por la cual tenia que levantarse. La Reina Yumi envió una carta con la orden especifica de que se requería de su presencia en el lobby del castillo antes de la tercera campanada. Contrajo su rostro al sentir punzadas de dolor, con sus brazos se abrazo y toco las cicatrices que marcaban su espalda por el constante maltrato que recibía. Se levanto y camino con pasos lentos hasta el cuarto anexo a su celda, el área de aseo para los guerreros. Con sus manos giro la enorme clavija que daba paso al agua y se estremeció ante el contacto del agua fría con su piel. Su cuerpo ahora bien formado no era ni la sombra de lo que era como un ángel, puro e inocente, al convertirse en vampiro todo cambio. Su cabello ahora ondulado y sus uñas largas eran prueba de su actual naturaleza. Un tono pálido cubría su piel y sus ojos esmeraldas ahora opacos, solo guardaban los secretos que escondían sus largas horas de agonía.

- No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre seré más fuerte – dijo Misao para si misma mientras veía la marca grabada en su muñeca, símbolo que la distinguía en Lumen como el ángel guardián de las conexiones entre humanos y los cielos.

Tomo un pequeño trazo de tela y recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ya no era una niña, y eso le dolía ya que era signo de impurezas para un ángel. Ellos debían ser puros, los Ángeles no crecen o envejecen, pero para ella todo era diferente. La sangre se confundía con el agua creando un camino entre sus senos hasta llegar a su vientre, estaba llorando nuevamente. Con fuerza empezó a restregar su cuerpo, tratando de limpiar todos los pecados que había cometido, que el agua se llevara todo y el dolor solo fuera un estado de su mente, una ilusión.

Detuvo el paso del agua y sus largas piernas la condujeron hasta el sitio donde guardaba el paquete que se le había enviado con anterioridad. El sello de la reina relucía en rojo con líneas negras, en el interior, un vestido negro de seda con su talla. Un hermoso lazo rojo lo rodeaba y al tocarlo, el vestido se disperso en el aire y la envolvió para darle su nueva apariencia. Sus manos fueran cubiertas por guantes de encajes de negros y rostro cubierto con un antifaz del mismo color.

Con melancolía se imagino su antiguo hogar, ante ella la imagen de una hermosa cabaña se hizo realidad, el piso de madera pulido y la chimenea brindándole un calor no solo físico, sino espiritual. Su abuelo esperándola en la entrada con su túnica blanca y su carcaj en la mano, se pudo ver a ella misma corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo. Alzo su mano tratando se alcanzar esa imagen utópica para ella y se desvaneció ante el tacto de la fría pared de piedra que delimitaba su celda.

- Solo son sueños... nunca volveré a verte, ojii-san – recostó su cabeza en la pared y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla – Es hora de partir – dijo Misao levantado el rostro, limpio la lagrima con su mano y se apoyo en la pared por ultima vez, añorando que aquella imagen con la que soñaba fuera realidad.

Cerro sus ojos y sus alas negras la rodearon dejando solo neblina en su lugar, sus pies descalzos se resintieron al sentir la alfombra que cubría en su enteres el primer nivel del castillo, al abrir sus ojos vio la colosal escalera en forma de caracol de la primera torre, en donde solía estar el cuarto de la Reina Yumi.

Dio unos pasos hasta estar debajo del candelabro que decoraba la entrada del castillo y sentirse más segura cerca de la luz. Sus sentidos agudizados escucharon el constante golpe de los tacones, que de seguro eran de la reina. Se arrodillo, en signo de reverencia y espero con paciencia las ordenes que se le darían.

- Ponte de pie, Misao – se escucho la voz de Yumi.

- Si, mi señora – Misao permanecía con sin levantar la cabeza, escuchando con detenimiento la voz de Yumi, quien aun no aparecía ante ella.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? – dijo Yumi saliendo de uno de los tantos cuadros que rodeaban los pasillos que estaban a los costados de la hermosa escalera en forma de caracol.

- ... – Misao permaneció en silencio, sabia que estaba siendo observada desde un principio.

- ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí? – dijo con perspicacia la malvada Yumi.

- No, mi señora. Si usted tuviera la vehemencia de comunicarme sus intenciones, yo sabría para que se ha requerido mi presencia ante usted – dijo Misao mirando fijamente los ojos grises de la demonia que la analizaba con una sonrisa.

- Pero que servicial eres, me asombra que un ángel sirva tan bien a un demonio – Yumi exclamo en voz alta mofándose de Misao, buscando cualquier desliz en el autocontrol en que vivía sumergida, Misao, desde que fue obligada a realizar misiones.

- Dígame que desea, mi señora – dijo Misao sin dejar de verla, sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

- Yo soy el que requiere de tu presencia – una voz grave irrumpió el amplio cuarto, al buscar el origen, Misao vio como el príncipe Enishi descendía con gracia por las escaleras principales del castillo.

- Príncipe Enishi ¿En qué le puedo servir? – dijo Misao ahora haciéndole reverencia al extraño joven de pelo grisáceo.

Enishi adorno su rostro con una sonrisa morbosa y camino echando su capa negra hacia atrás. Espesos mechones de cabello tapaban sus ojos ante Misao, que solo distinguía destellos ámbares entre un gris opaco y sin vida.

- Quiero que te encargues de mi invitada... Mi futura Reina – la sonrisa de Enishi se agrando en su rostro, mientras tomaba la barbilla de Misao para ver su reacción - ¿Sabes quien esta en el tercer cuarto del segundo piso ¿Puedes sentir su poder? – Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras se deleitaban con la expresión de horror en la pequeña cara de Misao.

- Kaoru-sama... – dijo con dificultad Misao al sentir el poder purificador de su monarca.

- Veo que aun sientes afecto por tus ex-compañeros, aunque estoy seguro que si ellos te ven, de seguro acabaran contigo – agregaba sin compasión el príncipe.

- Cumpliré con satisfacción mi misión, Príncipe Enishi – dijo Misao aguantando el pánico que se apoderaba de ella, mas hablando con soltura. Nunca permitiría que gozaran con su sufrimiento.

- Es cierto, eres buena obedeciendo, quiero ver si eres buena en todo – mascullo Enishi entre dientes mientras agarraba el delgado vestido de Misao y la acercaba a él. Sus ojos grises miraban fijamente los esmeraldas ocultos en el antifaz. – Tu también serás mía – dijo pegando su boca al oído de Misao.

Misao tembló ante el contacto húmedo en su oído y las manos del príncipe en su espalda, bajando lentamente.

- Enishi... ¡Basta! – reclamo Yumi quien observaba divertida como su hijo torturaba a Misao – Misao, ve al cuarto en donde se encuentra tu monarca y cumple con tu misión

- Siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión, madre – dijo Enishi al ver que Misao había subido con pasos rápidos, huyendo de él.

- Sabes que la necesitamos pura, aunque la hayamos convertido en vampiro sigue teniendo el alma de un ser de luz, no olvides para que la engañamos – dijo Yumi antes de desaparecer entre los cuadros nuevamente.

Misao recorría con rapidez cada escalón de la escalera, sus piernas cansadas de correr flaquearon ocasionado que cayera ante el ultimo escalón. Lagrimas cubrieron sus ojos al recordar la sensación de las manos de aquel vampiro en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Una sensación parecida al asco se apodero de ella, pero en el momento en el que la tocaba, le pareció placentero. Ese lugar y la sangre que fluía por sus venas la estaba cambiando y no podía evitarlo.

Se levanto y con pasos torpes camino hasta la puerta en donde sentía el poder de Kaoru. Su mano temblaba delante de la perilla de la puerta, temía en que estado podría estar la monarca de Lumen, la tomo con miedo y giro hasta escuchar el sonido del seguro dándole paso. La puerta comenzó a moverse con una inquietante lentitud hasta dejar ver el interior del cuarto.

Los candelabros alumbraran el cuarto dándole un aspecto tenebroso, los cuadros pintados de colores opacos solo entorpecían más su visión y lo único que la ayudaba era la alfombra rojiza que cubría el camino de la cama hasta la puerta. La espesa tela negra que cubría la enorme cama se mecía al compás de la fría brisa que entraba por las puertas del balcón.

Sus pasos fueron cautelosos, esperaba cualquier señal de peligro o el peculiar olor metálico que caracterizaba ese lugar, mas nunca llego.

Retiro la tela oscura y con sonrisa confirmo el bienestar de su monarca.

Kaoru. Sus dedos se acercaron al rostro de la pelinegra, y con delicadeza movió los mechones de cabello que cubrían su cara. Su frente cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor la hizo sospechar de su estado, la reina Yumi estaba utilizando venenos poderosos para mantenerla inconsciente.

- Es hermosa, de tan solo admirar su belleza, una energía corre por mis venas... – la voz de Enishi hizo saltar a Misao de su lugar.

- Enishi-sama, disculpe mi comportamiento – dijo Misao poniendo distancia rápidamente entre ellos.

- No tienes que reaccionar así, ya he escogido a mi reina, tu solo serás una concubina más – se mofo Enishi mientras con sus dedos trazaba la forma de los labios de Kaoru.

- Deténganse – dijo en tono bajo Misao.

- Me das ordenes... ya veo, después de todo sigues siendo un ángel, o por lo menos, así lo vez tu – dijo Enishi, acercándose a Misao con pasos lentos y decididos – Tu sangre debe ser todo un manjar; y la de ella aun mejor.

- Soy un vampiro, al igual que usted, mi príncipe ¿Qué puedo tener de especial? – dijo rápidamente Misao al ver otra vez esa mirada enfermiza grabada en los flameantes ojos de Enishi.

- Admito que eres inteligente, pero adulándome no evitaras mis deseos – se hizo escuchar antes de aparecer detrás de Misao tomando sus manos e inmovilizándola. Su respiración se acelero y su ritmo cardiaco aumento, la excitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras veía el hermoso bocadillo entre sus brazos, el blanco cuello de Misao a su disposición.

- Por favor... – las suplicas de Misao eran acompañadas de un forcejeo nada efectivo.

- Te garantizo que lo disfrutaras... – su boca se abrió dejando ver sus afinados colmillos – Te lo aseguro – afirmo Enishi antes mover el cabello que caía sobre el cuello de Misao.

- "_Yo solo quería verte otra vez... ojii-san" – _pensó Misao al saber que si era mordida, perdería sus memorias como ángel, convirtiéndose por completo en vampiro.

Sus ojos verdes miraron la hermosa imagen que adornaba la mesa de noche, un cofre de música con una pareja bailando. Su respiración se detuvo al sentir el aliento en su cuello.

- "_Es el final"_ – Misao cerro los ojos y espero por su destino.

Espero la mordida, mas nunca llego. Cuando abrió sus ojos solo pudo distinguir una luz cegadora envolviéndola, su cuerpo fue soltado por Enishi quien al tocarla se quemaba. Miro sus manos y supo que alguien la había ayudado.

- Misao, ven conmigo, todo estará bien – una dulce voz le pedía su atención.

Sus ojos buscaron la fuente del poder que la protegía, sus lagrimas se asomaron nuevamente, pero de alegría. Kaoru estaba apoyada en su báculo creando el campo de energía que rodeaba a Misao.

- ¡Kaoru-sama! – exclamo Misao al verla de pie.

- No puedo creer que hayas roto el sello de mi madre y tras de todo, tener la energía para hacer un campo de fuerza. Fascinante – dijo Enishi mientras regeneraba parte de su ante brazo y su rostro, que fueron quemados al estar cerca de Misao.

- No permitiré que le hagas daño a Misao, Saito-san, quiero ver al Rey de Citnea – reclamo Kaoru mientras hacia aparecer su daga.

- Kaoru-sama, esta débil, no podrá ganarle así al príncipe Enishi – dijo Misao preocupada al ver la dificultad con la que Kaoru respiraba.

- ¿Príncipe? Él es hermano de Kenshin... – dijo Kaoru sorprendida al ver la falta de parentesco entre ambos hermanos.

- Si, soy hermano de Battousai... o como tu le llamas, Kenshin – dijo Enishi, diciendo el nombre con énfasis.

- ¿Dónde esta él? – demando saber Kaoru con preocupación impresa en su voz.

- Que importa donde este él, lo único que importa es que tu futuro esposo esta aquí, yo te haré olvidar a mi estúpido hermano... Aunque sea a la fuerza – dijo Enishi antes de moverse ágilmente y quedar al frente de Kaoru, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando el filo de la daga que portaba la pelinegra corto su barbilla – Veo que puedes ver mis movimientos, tu serás mi reina – sus ojos se clavaron en los zafiros que lo veían perturbados, y con sus manos la acerco a él – No puedes evitarlo – sus manos tomaron la delicada cintura de la pelinegra, la distancia entre ambos se acorto.

- Mi corazón ya tiene dueño – dijo Kaoru antes de cortar ágilmente a Enishi con la daga con la cual lo habia amenazado. Enishi dio unos pasos hacia atrás y intento detener la sangre que ahora se escapaba por las venas de su cuello.

Kaoru se acerco a Misao, su cuerpo lleno de dolor la hizo estremecerse, al tocarla pudo ver todo lo que habia vivido y lo que su corazón soportaba cada día. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos esmeraldas seguían siendo puros a pesar de toda la tristeza que los empañaba.

- Me alegra que sigas siendo la misma Misao, es hora de que haga lo que debí hacer el día que te apartaron de tu hogar – dijo Kaoru antes de tocar el topas que pendía en el centro de su túnica – Dale a Aoshi-sama este broche; Y por favor, dile a Kenshin que esperare por él – Kaoru observo con detenimiento el rostro de Misao, el asombro no permitió que emitiera palabra alguna.

- Kaoru-sama... volveré a verlo... ojii-san – esos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Misao al ver que dos hermosas alas doradas rodeaban su cuerpo.

- No te será tan fácil escapar – Enishi se acerco al campo rodeado, este lo rechazo – Si no puedo con el campo, detendré a su fuente – dijo acercándose a Kaoru quien estaba concentrando el poco poder que le quedaba para enviar a Misao a Lumen.

Las manos de Enishi se cerraron en el cuello de Kaoru, este le demandaba que se detuviera, pero esta hacia caso omiso a sus peticiones.

- ¡Kaoru-sama! Deténgase – suplico Misao al ver como Enishi estaba ahorcando a Kaoru.

- Ve con Aoshi-sama... solo con él... por favor... – dijo Kaoru antes de tele transportarla y perder el conocimiento.

Alas doradas los rodeaban, Enishi sostenía el cuerpo de Kaoru sobre el suyo. Un extraño sentimiento se estaba apoderando de él, algo cálido lo invadía, nunca habia sentido nada parecido. La cargo en sus brazos y miro su rostro nuevamente, por alguna extraña razón se habia arrepentido de haberle echo daño.

- Ella será mia... tiene que ser así – Enishi la apego a su cuerpo aun más, con una extraña fiereza. Él nunca se había apegado a nada, pero con ella seria diferente.

-

_Aquellos que son impulsados por la avaricia, en su lecho mueren_

_El poder de un alma pura va mucho más allá que la oscuridad_

_Una lagrima unirá el destino de tres personas._

_Solo escucha mi voz_

_Kaoru._

_-_

Una pluma gris descendía en el aire, hasta caer en el pecho de Kaoru. Enishi la tomo entre sus dedos y observo a su alrededor con cautela. Nadie le quitaría a aquella mujer... Nadie

_Tokio-san_

-

**-------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

_Aun en la luz pueden haber sombras,_

_sangre cubre sus visiones,_

_destrucción anhela su corazón._

_Distingue a tus amigos de tus enemigos,_

_no todo lo que brilla es oro_

_así como la oscuridad también puede dar luz._

_El tiempo verdugo será_

_Y mis palabras como advertencia resonaran._

_Hiko_

_-_

Hiko permanecía en el mismo lugar en donde había visto partir al grupo nuevo de batalla, sabia que regresarían a pedir su consejo. Su rostro masculino mostraba molestia, no le gustaban las adivinanzas y eso era lo que siempre le daban. Sabia que si permitía que Kaoru abandonara Lumen, había un riesgo de que los vampiros se dieran de cuenta de la naturaleza del cuerpo que poseía. Un arcángel con cuerpo humano y alma de luz, un ser único en su especie, así como la única arma capaz de salvar a ambos mundos.

- Si ella fuera contaminada por un vampiro... todos nuestros eternos siglos de lucha serian inútiles. Como fueron capaz de permitir que esa demonia se apoderara de Kaoru – exclamo Hiko con ira.

- Esperas por tus queridos alumnos... todos ellos son débiles, no sé cuando lo vas a admitir. Debiste enviarme a mí a esa misión – dijo Shishio dejándose ver, sus ojos rojos se resaltaban en la oscuridad.

- No digas tonterías, Shishio, ellos salvaran a este mundo, quieras o no entenderlo – dijo Hiko al ver al molesto juez de la envidia intentando controlarlo por medio de sus sentimientos.

- He visto en sus corazones, Aoshi, dominado por la venganza y la ira a disminuido sus poderes considerablemente, tras de todo el amor enfermizo que ha desarrollado por la pequeña que tanto proteges como la promesa a Tokio. Megumi, desde que llego Sanosuke solo ha sido un estorbo en nuestras misiones – Shishio caminaba alrededor de Hiko quien lo seguía con la mirada – además de que solo nos sirve para la curación ya que con su báculo no ha desarrollado los poderes adecuados. Y dime, si el enemigo quiere engañarla con la imagen de Sanosuke... ¿crees tu que ella pueda soportarlo? – Shishio espero la respuesta de Hiko – Como lo pensaba, sabes de sus debilidades pero no dices nada... tras de todo los as unido a un vampiro. Todo esto solo significa la destrucción de Lumen – dijo sonriendo Shishio.

- ¿Terminaste? – Hiko lo veía divertido – Eres bueno en esto, lo admito, serias bueno para influenciar a los humanos, pero yo no – lo miro con dureza – Ahora, si me haces el honor, espera en el templo que ellos no demoran en llegar.

- Viejo tonto – dijo con rabia, Shishio antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Hiko.

- Creo que empiezo a comprender tus mensajes... Tokio – dijo Hiko abriendo la palma de su mano, revelando una pluma gris.

Sus ojos oliva se perdieron en el horizonte, en una cabaña que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad.

- Misao, espero no demores – dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta el Templo de Lux, donde sabia ya lo esperaban tres personas.

-

**-------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

_Lleva mi mensaje, Misao_

_Que mi voz te guié_

_y mi luz te proteja de tu castigo._

_Porque tu piel amante del cielo es_

_Y tus alas blancas como tu interior son._

_Por ser mi mensajera,_

_te obsequio el privilegio de la luz. _

_-_

Misao cayo de rodillas sobre el suelo, no podía ver nada aun, todo era blanco a su alrededor y una luz la envolvía haciéndole imposible ver lo que la rodeaba. Trato de ponerse de pie con dificultad, al apoyarse en el suelo vio sus manos, rosadas, llenas de vida. Su túnica era celeste y su cabello era lacio como antes. Por sus venas sentía como el poder la iba cambiando hasta ser un ángel, sus alas se abrieron y escuchaba su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

- Soy... soy un ángel – dijo Misao mientras lloraba en silencio. Con sus dedos tomo una gota cristalina, eran lagrimas normales – Gracias... Kaoru-sama – dijo antes de sentir la sensación de la madera en sus pies.

Sus ojos se cerraron al entrar en ella un rayo de luz. Se abrazo a si misma al sentir el cambio de temperatura, un ambiente cálido la rodeo y el olor a flores la hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba en la cabaña de su abuelo, el olor a madera invadió sus sentidos.

- Te estaba esperando, mi querida Misao - escucho la voz de su abuelo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar su nombre dicho con tanto cariño, él estaba meciéndose en su silla favorita como siempre viendo la imponente Ciudad de Cristal. Apretó sus puños al saberse engañada, su abuelo nunca estuvo en peligro, era cierto, los ángeles no pueden ser eliminados por otros demonios.

- Misao... que esperas para saludar a este viejo - dijo Okina con voz cansada.

- Enseguida, ojii-san - dijo Misao mientras daba pasos largos hasta llegar a la mano que la esperaba, tomo la mano de su abuelo.

- Es hora de marcharme, te he esperado durante todo este tiempo, pero ya no puedo prolongar más mi muerte, debes ir al Templo de Lux, donde Aoshi-sama te espera, Kaoru-sama me ha hecho saber de tus buenas acciones, estoy orgulloso de ti - dijo poniéndose de pie, Okina, mientras en su otra mano brilla un hermoso broche en forma de una flor - Este broche te lo dejo tu madre, esto significa que as entendido el Significado de la Vida, mi querida Misao - Okina abrazo a su nieta con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y con delicadeza coloco el broche en la túnica de Misao.

- Ojii-san... - dijo Misao antes de despedirse de su abuelo - Perdóneme, no me merezco su perdón, ni mucho menos su cariño.

- Yo soy quien decide si mereces o no mi cariño, mi pequeña. Has pasado por momentos difíciles, gracias al amor que sientes por mi, yo soy quien te debe pedir una disculpa al no saber informarte sobre mi condición y sobre las verdaderas circunstancias que rodeaban el motivo de mi muerte – dijo Okina, quien comprendía el estado en el que se encontraba su nieta.

- Ojii-san – dijo Misao abrazándolo – Sea feliz, por mi, abuelo – ella sonreía mientras su abuelo se despedía, su túnica fue lo único que permaneció en el mismo lugar. Se había ido, para siempre.

- Debo dar el mensaje de Kaoru-sama, ojii-san, estarás orgulloso de mi, en donde estés – dijo con determinación grabada en sus ojos esmeraldas

-

**-------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

- ¿Cómo fueron capaces de permitir que se apoderaran del Pilar de Lumen? – dijo con voz fuerte un anciano.

El Templo de Lux estaba siendo testigo de la primera reunión desde hace siglos, Genzai estaba presente en compañía de Hiko, los jueces al frente de estos estaban siendo reprendidos por su actitud. El Juez del Orgullo permanecía callado mientras el más antiguo de los sabios expresaba sus inquietudes.

- Discúlpenos, Genzai-sama, no estábamos preparados para esta batalla, denos otra oportunidad – dijo Megumi haciendo reverencia.

- Sabes que eres mi discípula más querida, Megumi, pero no puedo dejar que sigas siendo débil por un amor que solo nos ha traído desgracias, Sanosuke era uno de nuestros jueces, miembro del Consejo de Sabios y diestro en todas las técnicas como Hiko, debes ser fuerte y ganarte mi confianza nuevamente – dijo Genzai con cariño hacia la pelinegra que lo veía con respeto.

- No me defenderé, yo tampoco estaba preparado, lo único que les puedo decir es que nos conceda otra oportunidad para demostrarles que no somos débiles – dijo en tono solemne Aoshi.

Hiko frunció el cejo y se puso de pie, Aoshi levanto la cabeza y observo como su maestro se acercaba a él. Un golpe su mejilla recibió, un hilillo se sangre se deslizaba de sus labios.

- Fuerza... Orgullo... Es lo menos importante en estos momentos, te dije que purificaras tu aura antes de enfrentarte a esos demonios, tus sentimientos te hacen débil y tus objetivos no son los correctos. Esta batalla no es para vengar a Tokio, es para salvar a todas las personas que habitan esta ciudad, todas las almas que merecen la salvación están en nuestras manos – reprendió severamente a Aoshi, un enfurecido Hiko – Si el príncipe de Citnea llega a contaminar la sangre de Kaoru, sabes muy bien lo que pasará, he visto tus premoniciones... Entiéndelo, no es un sueño, es la realidad que ella vivirá sino la sacamos de ese lugar – las manos de Hiko se posaron en los hombros de Aoshi – Tu corazón solo esta lleno de resentimiento, así... no podrás salvarla... ni tampoco a ella – lo ultimo desconcertó a Aoshi.

- Aoshi-sama – en la puerta del Templo, una hermosa figura le llamo, dos alas doradas nacían de su espalda y sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con admiración – He llegado... – dijo Misao al ver a todos los jueces esperando la explicación de su irrupción en aquella reunión.

- Pequeña Misao, dinos el mensaje que Kaoru ha enviado contigo – dijo Hiko poniéndose al lado de Aoshi.

- ¿Un ángel? Pero si tu eres una de las guerreras de mi reino – dijo Battousai quien había permanecido en silencio.

- Un vampiro, eres un vampiro – exigió saber Aoshi.

Misao camino hasta llegar al frente de Aoshi – Kaoru-sama me dijo que hablara con usted – finalizo esperando la respuesta del juez.

- Ven conmigo – Aoshi tomo su mano y la condujo hasta el cuarto en donde guardaban las armas.

Se detuvieron en el centro de la habitación, Misao permanecía callada mientras veía como Aoshi cerraba las puertas para que no fueran escuchados, sus mejillas se encendieron en un hermoso color rosa. Sus hermosos ojos azules eran tan parecidos a los de Kaoru, pero los de él no dejaban ver sus emociones con facilidad.

- Hazme saber el mensaje de Kaoru, por favor – dijo Aoshi tomándola por los brazos al saberse no visto.

- Kaoru-sama me dejo este broche – Misao le enseño el pequeño broche que él mismo le había regalado cuando nació.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Aoshi, vio a la pequeña mujer que tenia al frente, sus ojos eran iguales de hermosos y puros como los de Kaoru. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Misao no sabia que hacer ante el gesto. Aoshi estaba feliz por el mensaje que Kaoru había dejado impreso en el broche.

Aparto a Misao lentamente para ver sus ojos nuevamente, sus labios rojos eran delicados, nunca antes tocados y su mirada le suplicaban por algo más que un abrazo. Se sorprendió al ser abrazado esta vez por ella, el sufrimiento que tenia esa pequeña en su alma era enorme.

- No me deje, Aoshi-sama, no quiero regresar a ese lugar – Misao se aferró a su pecho, se sentía tan segura y querida. Nunca antes la habían abrazado de esa, de tan solo recordar lo sucedido con Enishi, su cuerpo temblaba.

- No regresarás, tu serás mi protegida, por haberme dado este mensaje tan importante – dijo Aoshi tomando entre sus manos su rostro – Nunca volverás a estar sola – finalizo el pelinegro.

Misao al sentir como Aoshi soltaba su agarre se sintió despojada de su protección, no quería sentirse desprotegida, ella no quería que él la soltara.

- Aoshi-sama – dijo Misao antes jalar la túnica azul marino de Aoshi – Aunque usted no me acepte después de esto, gracias – sus pequeñas manos se apoyaron en los hombros de Aoshi, sus pies se elevaron en puntillas, sus labios se unieron a los del ojiazul.

Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba, y aunque fuera un vampiro, nunca la dejaría ir. Kaoru la había enviado a él por su pureza, y le agradecía a la pequeña que ahora besaba en silencio por quererle sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Elevo el pequeño cuerpo de Misao en sus brazos, no escaparía de él. Misao no puso objeción, su espalda se estremeció al sentir la pared deteniéndolos, no podía escapar de esos ojos azules.

Sus labios se separaron y el la dejo en el suelo suavemente, ella seguía contra la pared. Apoyo sus brazos en la pared dejándola sin escapatoria, mientras apoya su frente en la de Misao sabiendo que su vida nunca seria la misma.

-

" _Yo te protegeré de tu propia inmadurez, Misao"- dijo el ojiazul antes de besarla nuevamente _

_-_

**-------------------Idyllic love -------------------- **

**-**

**Gracias por la espera y su compresión, espero que les agrade y vuelvo y reitero que este capitulo es dedicado a Al Shinomori**


	7. Muerte

Aquí les tengo otro capitulo de este fic, gracias por el apoyo y espero que siga en un futuro. Sé que este capitulo ha demorada DEMASIADO en ser publicado, pero les informo, me estoy preparando para mi prueba de admisión a Medicina y NO TENGO INTERNED T-T. Pero lo hice bastante largo intentando retribuir un poco todo lo que demorado, espero sea de su agrado. Ya saben que los reviews son el combustible de los escritores, además de una estimulación para esforzarse mucho más por sus lectores. Este capitulo esta dedicado también a Al Shinomori y Arcasdrea, dos personas muy especiales que siempre me acompañan. Y también es para todos aquellos que lo lean y me hagan saber su opinión. Gracias por todo.

POR FAVOR, LOS POEMAS O PEQUEÑOS VERSOS ESCRITOS SON CREADOS POR LA MENTE DE MEG-CHAN, SI QUIEREN UTILIZARLOS AVISENME. DIGANLE NO AL PLAGIO

-

**Son of War: An idyllic love**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del grandioso mangaka Nobihuro Watsuki.

**Datos de Interés**

"**-…-" **Lo que dice un personaje

"**-_cursiva_-" **Lo que piensa un personaje

"" Cambio de escena.

-

**Capitulo # 6: Muerte**

**-**

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

_Transeúntes inocentes somos,_

_por sus oscuros propósitos en las oquedades del alma._

_Devora lentamente el tiempo en nuestra incertidumbre,_

_Con melodías oscuras de fondo, anunciando un funeral,_

_que solo ella sabe cuando se celebrará.._

_Con manos frías nos acaricia,_

_llevándonos a un sueño interminable e impalpable,_

_que en su deleite nos provoca,_

_incitándonos a caer en la eternidad de sus brazos._

_Obsequia Edén para los inocentes_

_y fuego para los protervos.. _

_Nunca la conoceré,_

_para mí esta prohibida._

_Y siempre me preguntaré si la espero._

_-_

La bóveda teñida de colores oscuros, era abandonada por las estrellas como castigo a su soberbia, relucía como el petróleo en aquel lugar. La torre del ala oeste del castillo, desgastada y maltratada por el tiempo, con tan solo dos habitaciones en el punto más alto. El viento murmuraba un mensaje, siendo el guía de un par de plumas quienes perdidas buscaban cumplir un sueño. Ascendieron hasta llegar al balcón de la habitación más alta de la torre y con suavidad entraron sin ser percibidas por los vampiros que custodiaban la entrada.

Buscaron al dueño de sus sueños encontrándolo inconsciente y atrapado en un ataúd rodeado de una barrera de veneno. Las plumas rozaron ligeramente a los vampiros que se pusieron en guardia al sentir la presencia de un intruso en aquel elegante calabozo del Rey, quedando instantáneamente en cenizas sobre el suelo al ser purificados.

Las plumas brillaron en dorado cayendo sobre el seguro que mantenía cerrado el ataúd, purificando la barrera. Se escucho un estruendo al estallar la tapa del ataúd para descubrir al vampiro semiconsciente. Largas uñas acompañadas de manos fuertes se apoyaron de los bordes del cofre para luego ver la figura erguida de un hombre. Sin duda alguna, el Rey de Citnea había despertado para volver y esta vez, sentirían su furia.

Una sonrisa acompañada de afilados colmillos se plasmo en su rostro al ver los vestigios de los que una vez fueron vampiros, en ambos lados de la entrada. Camino con pasos fuertes hasta la puerta, y antes de que abandonase la habitación, sintió una aroma conocido para él. Su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado en su pecho esperando que al voltearse, pudiera ver a aquella mujer que era su única razón de vivir. Se volteo buscándola y vio su silueta dibujaba entre las cortinas, el viento azoto fuerte contra las puertas del balcón abriéndolas de par en par y envolviéndolo hasta solo quedar un suave pero perceptible olor a jazmines.

Cayó de rodillas sintiéndose débil por el veneno que seguía circulando por sus venas y extrañado, su atención fue llamada por dos objetos que brillaban al lado del ataúd, sin duda eran de ella. Al tocarlas todo quedo claro para él y sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie. Salio de la habitación caminando con rapidez, ella le necesitaba.

Transido y confuso se encontraba luego de escuchar la divina voz femenina que lo libero de el letargo inducido por su peor enemigo, aquella que duerme a su lado. Entrecerró sus ojos ámbares intentando enfocar con claridad el camino que lo conduciría a la salida de aquella pagoda, sus torpes pasos y las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente, entorpecían su propósito. De su bolsillo resaltaban dos hermosas plumas color perla. Aquellas que habían emprendido un largo camino con la misión de romper el sello de la prisión en la que había permanecido inmóvil bajo los efectos de los eficientes venenos de su reina, al ser considerado un riesgo demasiado alto para correr, no ahora que tenía en su dominio al monarca de Lumen. Veneno, producto de un artífice en la materia, cada vez más efectivo en sus venas, sus fuerzas eran escasas y sus habilidades fueron reducidas, incluso menores a las de un ser humano. Con pasos tambaleantes y solamente con el sonido de su respiración, avanzaba por el pasillo apoyando sus manos en las paredes distinguiendo difícilmente el camino. Alcanzo a ver la escalera y los peldaños en descenso, la imagen en forma de caracol y su estropeada visión provocaron una extraña sensación en su estomago, nauseas. Quedo de rodillas tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire nuevamente, en sus sienes sentía como la sangre aceleraba cada vez más su paso y el dolor de cabeza no permitía el desenvolvimiento correcto de sus dones de vampiro. Negándose al fracaso, intentaba sentir la presencia del monarca de Lumen sin éxito, luego de ver cercano su encuentro esperado desde hace ya diecinueve años. Conturbado golpeo la pared, aquel sentimiento indeleble palpitaba con más fuerza y le exigía verla con ansias, mas no tenía las fuerzas para ayudarla. Sabia que peligraba, podía sentir su aroma cada vez más débil, desvaneciéndose en cada rincón de la gran ciudad de Citnea.

En el vitral de la hermosa pagoda, colores púrpuras y rojizos mezclados con blanco se hicieron ver con incandescencia, una luz lo cegó momentáneamente. A través de las hendiduras, pudo ver el cielo, la bóveda oscura con matices rojos había sido pintada de un nuevo color, blanco. El espectáculo llamo la atención de los orbes dorados del Rey, y sin ninguna explicación, su cuerpo se alivio por unos momentos. Una hermosa pluma descendió del cielo cubierto por el manto oscuro de la noche eterna. Lentamente, bailaba con las corrientes de aire siendo seguida por ambos orbes dorados hasta caer en la alfombra roja, apacible, indeleble. Gris, era su color.

-

"_No me gusta que pongas esa cara, mi esposo es un Rey… el mejor de todos…_

_Eres tan impredecible, detrás de aquellos ojos ocultas tantas cosas, _

_Es lo que más me gusta de ti… Ámbar._

_¿Crees que alguna vez te pueda ver llorar?_

_Siempre tienes que ser tan orgulloso, pero te amo, Hajime"_

_-_

En sus dedos sostenía la pluma que manchaba con su color brillante el rojo carmesí de la alfombra. Recuerdos bañados por la dulce voz de su esposa, siempre llena de amor mientras le colocaba los broches que sostenían la oscura capa que cubría su espalda, en cada ocasión especial en donde ambos hablaban al pueblo de Lumen, como rey y reina. Coloco la hermosa pluma en la palma de su mano y la resguardo, se apoyo en sus puños y logro quedar erguido. Veía difícilmente, sin embargo, ignoro la deficiencia de su campo visual teniendo una nueva fuerza, en su mente siempre recordaría la sonrisa que ella le obsequiaba cada vez que tenía dificultades, aquella que le había mostrado en la inenarrable noche en la que la perdió y la dejo en los brazos de su hermano como una de sus últimas peticiones. Una noche llena de adioses y verdades sin contar.

-

_---Flash Back---_

_-_

El ámbar se perdió en un océano de decepción, el vivido recuerdo de tres meses era todo lo que quedaba en esa noche llena de desgarradores gritos de terror y el sofocante calor que rodeaba al Templo por los ataques en la ciudad. Miraba la decepción en los ojos azules de su esposa luego de detenerla, siempre supo que su felicidad no duraría mucho, pero ella supo hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo en un corto plazo. Sus ojos alargados se cerraron y tomaron una decisión, sonrió calmado.

Tokio al ver la expresión en el rostro del vampiro, camino hasta él intentando salir de la habitación. Pero este la tomo por los brazos, y con tono firme y bajo le hizo saber que todo había llegado a su fin.

- Sabias que esto sucedería, después de tantos esfuerzos… y todo lo que me diste, sigo siendo un vampiro y tu, la Monarca de Lumen. – Saito suavizo el agarre por unos momentos, estaba buscando el tono adecuado o las palabras correctas para hacerle saber aunque sea un poco de la verdad que albergaba en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y acaricio la blanca piel de su esposa hasta llegar a sus manos, era la última vez que la acariciaría. - Lo siento, pero esta pelea debió darse antes y lo sabes. Quisiera haberte dado un poco de lo que tu me diste, Tokio, pero todo tiene fin y el de nosotros no será el mejor – finalizo con pesar. La miro con intensidad sintiéndose vil por lo que le haría al corazón de aquel ángel que solo le había brindado paz, tomo sus manos y sin decir más, se aparto de ella. Con pasos firmes camino hasta el tálamo en donde brillaba su espada sin funda, aprecio el filo teniéndola entre sus manos mientras en su interior, tomaba la decisión que cambiaria el curso de la historia.

Tokio abrió sus ojos y con tristeza vio como Saito tomaba la espada. Enmudeció al ver como ahora la veía con ojos fríos, los que poseían solo los asesinos de la noche. Deslizo sus manos siguiendo el mismo recorrido de las manos de Saito, disfrutando de aquel adiós silencioso que su amado le había escrito en la piel. Gimió de tristeza al ver el final de su relación, él había asumido ya su posición de combate. El Gatotsu se enfrentaría a la pureza del Pilar de Lumen, toda concentrada en el especioso báculo de plata hecho de las lágrimas de Shogo al perder a su hermana. Abrió sus alas respirando profundo, buscando determinación y fuerza para hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. Ojos azules llenos de admoniciones confusas y suplicas, gritaban por una explicación a la actitud repentina de su esposo, aquel ser que amaba, pero sus palabras la forzaron a afrontar la realidad.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder, Tokio! – exoro Saito mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la habitaciónsus ojos ámbares era lo único que se distinguía acechándola en silencio.

El cuarto estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, la respiración de ambos era lo único que escuchaban mientras veían los ojos de su enemigo. La jueza de la Ira desplegó sus alas con fiereza dispuesta a dar su castigo a quien obstruyera su camino mientras en el otro lado de la habitación, se escucho un sonido gélido como el metal. Ojos azules analizaban los movimientos tras una gama de ámbar y negro en el aire. El cielo anunciaba el fatídico destino que les esperaba, colores naranjas y oscuros cubrían la bóveda celeste, que fue cubierta por el espesor de la lluvia, quizás lagrimas por las vidas que sin compasión, eran arrebatas.

La oscuridad se apodero totalmente de la habitación, y solo el sonido del metal rompía el silencio. Ambos esquivaban los ataques con dificultad, mas ningún rasguño se anunciaba en sus cuerpos, una cascada azabache danzaba en el aire tras cada ataque acompañada de dos luces efímeras que brillaban ámbares en sus cuencas al acercarse el golpe. Y sin preverlo, ambos se detuvieron, analizándose en la oscuridad.

- "_Me atacas… siempre seremos enemigos… aun así, yo creí que me amabas" _– apretó con sus manos el báculo de plata con una piedra roja incrustada. En esos momentos traición se hacia presente en el corazón de la arcángel, siendo la mayor prueba para el amor de aquellos que juraban una eternidad juntos.

Destellos de ámbar comenzaron a rodear la habitación como si de un espejismo se tratase, acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo. El brillo del metal se dejo ver, supo que era el momento adecuado de atacar. Escucho su nombre y apretó el báculo contra su pecho antes de cerrar los ojos, sabia que no podía poner en riesgo el futuro de las almas que pesaban sobre sus hombros. Esquivo el ataque de su enemigo inclinándose hasta quedar apoyada en una sola rodilla, así quedando el abdomen y el pecho del vampiro a merced del poder del rubí que emanaba en la punta de su arma. El poder del báculo atravesó totalmente el pecho del vampiro. Saito cerro sus ojos al sentir como un rayo de luz destrozaba su pecho para luego sentir el frió metal atravesarlo para purificar su esencia, un grito mudo de su boca se escapo esparciendo sangre en el aire. Sus brazos quedaron suspendidos en el aire casi sin vida, abrió los ojos al sentir como el arma que antes lo había atravesado era sacada con rapidez. Ella seguía en la misma posición con el báculo en sus manos, cubierto con una espesa sustancia roja, que goteaba y se deslizaba hasta llegar a las manos de su dueña. Saito entrecerró los ojos y la vio con dulzura, comprendía que era su deber. Sus rodillas cedieron a su peso y con sus brazos la rodeo intentando sentirla por última vez. Los ojos azules de la pelinegra mostraban innata sorpresa y se abrieron aun más al ver que la espada de aquel hombre yacía abandonada en la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Pero el sonido que había escuchado antes fue vuelto a escuchar. De las manos del hombre cayo el pequeño medallón de plata con la piedra azul que ella le había regalado. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, el destino ya había sido escrito y el engaño del vampiro tenía dos propósitos: la salvación de los humanos y la condenación de su propia alma.

- Te amo – dijo Saito antes de caer rodeando el delgado cuerpo del arcángel al no soportar más el peso de su cuerpo.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho de la garganta del arcángel. Lágrimas de angustia vana corrían libremente por sus mejillas confundiéndose con la sangre que había manchado su rostro al dar el golpe final, retrocedió poniendo sus manos en su cara, una sustancia carmesí mancho sus dedos al contacto y miro aterrorizada como había acabado con aquel vampiro; Y aun más al saber que él nunca tuvo intenciones de atacarla. El pánico se apodero de sus facciones mientras veía su túnica blanca manchada de aquella sustancia carmesí, miro sus manos con aversión llenas de la sangre de su esposo, vergüenza y arrepentimiento salían en forma cristalina por sus ojos. Sentía como si la quemase en sus manos, así tiro el báculo lleno de sangre. Corrió hacia él al ver que seguía con vida. El vampiro sonreía con dificultad intentando respirar al sentir la sangre en su boca, mientras ella acomodaba con delicadeza su cabeza en sus piernas.

- Perdóname... - dijo Tokio con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus manos temblaban sobre la herida del hombre que ahora estaba recostado en sus piernas - No mueras... - suplicaban sus labios al no ver efecto de sus poderes en la herida que ella misma había causado.

- No te preocupes, así debía de ser, yo nunca te hubiera lastimado... Nunca - dijo Saito difícilmente mientras la sangre se aglomeraba más en su boca - Gracias por darme paz, aun sin merecerla... Mi querida Tokio - dijo alzando su mano, el ambarino. Deseaba tocarla por última vez, pero el destino siempre había sido cruel con aquellos que se amaban siendo prohibido.

Antes de que llegase a su destino, aquellos ojos ámbares, se opacaron al ser abrazados por la muerte. Su mano fue detenida en el aire por dos manos blancas como la porcelana, Tokio tomo su mano y la apego a su mejilla llena de lágrimas mezcladas con aquella sustancia que ahora escapaba sin darle la oportunidad de vivir a la persona que tanto amaba.

- Si tu mueres... si tu mueres... solo sufrirás eternamente - le dijo Tokio al ver como Saito era llevado por la muerte - Aunque me hayas aceptado en tu corazón, no te has arrepentido ni has pedido perdón por tus pecados... yo... no puedo... no permitiré que sufras, te amo demasiado para verte sufrir - Sus ojos azules derramaban lagrimas grises.

_- Si solo mi vida puede traerte de vuelta... entonces, que así sea, mi querido Hajime - _Tokio cerro sus ojos y unió sus manos aun con la de Saito entre ellas - _Por favor, obséquienle más vida, Ángeles de la muerte, en recompensa, yo les daré mis alas... escuchen mis plegarias... -_ Su cuerpo empezó a brillar hasta que sus alas desaparecieron, en el aire levitaba una esfera dorada. Esta descendió hasta introducirse en el pecho del vampiro.

- Gracias - dijo Tokio antes de caer casi sin vida al lado del cuerpo de Saito, uniendo su mano a la de él.

La muerte esta prohibida para aquellos que traicionan la luz, aquellos que pierden su vida terrenal sin haberse arrepentido, sufrirán eternamente sin derecho al perdón. Saito era un vampiro sin importar que habitase Lumen. ¿Cuantas veces no había deseado morir para así descansar en paz? No importaba nada si con su muerte podía encontrar aquella tranquilidad que siempre había deseado. ¿Acaso algo había cambiado? ¿Ella era la paz que había buscado durante tres siglos?

Su rostro lo impulsaba a vivir cada día que despertaba, sus recuerdos pasaban tan rápido por sus ojos inundados por aquella sonrisa que ahora se ahogaba en la sangre que fluía libremente por su herida. Quería tocar su rostro por última vez, sentir su piel y aquel corazón latiendo nervioso por sus caricias, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y lo último que pudo distinguir fueron sus lágrimas sobre su rostro...Muerte.

Un extraño dolor invadió su pecho, la oscuridad lo rodeaba hasta que escucho su voz. Ella lo llamaba, pero la escuchaba tan triste, tan débil... él había muerto, entonces... ¿Por qué ella estaba desapareciendo? Abrió sus ojos desorbitados al sentir como la vida volvía a su cuerpo. Tomo bocanadas de aire sin fuerzas. Confundido y desorientado por estar vivo.

- Hajime... estas vivo, ya puedo... - las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al sentir como su ser moría lentamente.

Saito escucho la voz de Tokio y un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser, giro su cuerpo con dificultad para poder verla. De su espalda salía abundante sangre y donde estaban sus alas solo había dos grandes heridas. Las palabras que había escuchado en su letargo tuvieron sentido para él, ella había dado su vida por él.

- Tokio... - susurro Saito mientras se arrastraba hasta donde ella yacía acostada viéndole, con una sonrisa - Tokio... ¿Qué importancia puede tener mi vida en comparación a la tuya?... Solo soy un vampiro, nada… ¿Como pudiste hacer esto? No merezco vivir, solo le causo sufrimiento a los que tu tanto amas - llego hasta ella y apoyo su frente en su hombro.

- Tómalo - dijo Tokio estirando su brazo y alcanzando el collar que había caído de las manos de Saito antes de morir - Así me recordarás siempre y te podré proteger, Hajime - sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente y dejo caer su cabeza, la que antes había alzado para ver los ojos del vampiro que ahora agarraba el hermoso zafiro entre sus ensangrentadas manos.

- No mueras, no me puedes dejar... no aquí, no en esta soledad - dijo Saito desesperado mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra aferrándose a su túnica, empapándola con la sufrimiento.

- Mi querido vampiro, toma el Corazón de Levis, con esto, siempre estaré a tu lado... me recordarás para siempre - Tokio cerro sus ojos al sentir como el dolor desaparecía para darle paso a una extraña tranquilidad embriagadora.

- Si tan solo me brindarás un minuto de tu luz - Saito acerco sus labios a los de ella, fríos y temblorosos, que intentaron corresponderle sin ningún éxito - Si tan solo me brindaras un beso más, si me dejaras hacerte mía nuevamente... - el ambarino la apego a su cuerpo y pausadamente le dijo al oído - Esta vida que me has obsequiado, nunca recompensara el amor del cual me has privado... Mi querido Arcángel, en esta noche eterna que has dejado caer sobre mi, solo tu eras mi luz... solo tu me protegías de esta frialdad, no mueras, es lo único que pido - Saito unió sus labios una ultima vez a los de Tokio - Sin ti, ¿que haré? – susurro mientras la apartaba para ver por ultima vez el color de sus ojos, zafiro, que brillaban más que nunca y solo para él.

- Te amaré para toda la eternidad - dijo Tokio antes de besarlo y tomar la mano donde Saito guardaba el medallón. Las manos de ambos temblaron al tratar de dominar el poder que contenía el collar. Saito la vio sonreír triste y confuso, solo pudo verla sin entender el verdadero significado de aquel gesto - _" Dile a Aoshi que siempre será mi pequeño hermano, entrégale mi cuerpo… Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver... Mi querido Hajime"_ - Tokio cerró sus ojos y ambos brillaron, emitiendo un resplandor que recorrió cada centímetro de Lumen acabando con cada vampiro que habitara la ciudad.

Saito abrió los ojos con debilidad y observo el cuerpo de su esposa pálido sobre él, su cabello caía sobre su rostro haciéndola ver hermosa incluso en su lecho de muerte. Con cuidado, la acomodo en sus brazos, ya erguido iba con aquella hermosa mujer como si fuera su más preciado tesoro. Borro de sus mejillas toda macula de muerte y tristeza al ver su rostro marcado por la batalla, quería que su esposa fuera recordada tan hermosa como siempre, así se dirigió a la pared de cristal a ver como se encontraba la ciudad. Todo lo que llenaba la vista del vampiro era muerte, la ciudad estaba en llamas y los cuerpos de los vampiros calcinados abundaban en las calles. Lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, y perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente al ver el producto de sus errores. Pasos apurados sus sentidos agudos captaron, por la puerta de la habitación apareció un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules; con vestigios de sangre en el rostro y su ropaje goteante rasgado.

Aoshi corría bajo la lluvia en busca de su hermana desde que la energía de esta había acabado con todos los vampiros para luego desaparecer. Sus ojos llenos de desesperación buscaban rastro alguno de vida en el Pilar de Lumen, pero cuando llego al cuarto, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. En el centro de la habitación, en donde siempre brillaba el alma de Tokio, había una pequeña criatura llorando. Se acerco con cuidado y tomo en sus brazos al pequeño bebe de ojos azules iguales a los de su hermana. El ojiazul lloro mientras abrazaba a la criatura y la dejaba en las manos de Shogo quien había ido tras de él. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta donde dormía su hermana en matrimonio con aquel repulsivo vampiro, abrió la puerta y su mente se estremeció ante la escena.

- Aoshi… Tokio me pidió… ella quería, que pusieras su cuerpo en donde brillaba el Pilar de Lumen – dijo Saito al ver como el pelinegro miraba el cuerpo de su hermana sin vida. Sabía que de nada serviría explicarle los verdaderos hechos tras la muerte de Tokio, nunca le creería.

Aoshi no podía moverse, aquellos orbes azules se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el delicado cuerpo de su hermana sin vida. Escucho la petición del vampiro y reacciono ante su voz. Se lleno de ira en contra del vampiro, lo culpaba por la muerte de cada ciudadano y ahora, la de su querida hermana.

- ¡Suéltala! – Ordeno Aoshi acercándose hasta donde Saito yacía de rodillas y quitándole el cuerpo de su hermana - ¡Tú la mataste! – grito antes de desatar su ira en una de las mejillas del vampiro.

- … - Saito permaneció impávido lleno de dolor sin emitir palabra alguna. Sus ojos llenos de culpa miraban con comprensión al hermano menor de su esposa. Se levanto con dificultad y miro por última vez el cuerpo de Tokio, era lo único que podía hacer por ella, recordarla.

Camino adolorido y débil por el pasillo hasta llegar al centro del Pilar donde Shogo cargaba al pequeño bebe que ahora seria la ultima esperanza para Lumen. Sus ojos alargados miraron con admiración a la pequeña criatura. Ojos azules tan profundos como el océano, cabello negro azabache y piel perlada, igual a su fallecida esposa.

- _"Nos volveremos a ver, tan solo espera por mi. No estarás solo" – _la voz de Tokio lleno los pensamientos del vampiro que ahora salía de la gran ciudad de cristal con un solo pensamiento, esperar por el reencuentro con su querida Tokio. En su cuello llevaba el Corazón de Levis.

-

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

-

Una sonrisa se hizo ver en el rostro del vampiro, había llegado al último peldaño con gran esfuerzo. Giro para poder ver la escalera y cuando retomo su camino, alguien lo esperaba.

- Espero poder ayudarlo en algo, Saito-san - se escucho la voz grave de un hombre desde la oscuridad del pasillo - Kaoru ha sido trasladada a los aposentos de Kamatari, creo prudente que se apresure, ella planea utilizar sus poderes, o mejor dicho, su sangre - finalizo, no sin antes dejarse ver.

-Demoraste más de lo acordado, el veneno de Yumi empeoro mi condición más rápido de lo que pensábamos, sin la ayuda de ella no hubiera sobrevivido a las artimañas de aquel demonio. Purifica mi esencia hasta que pueda ver a Kaoru – dijo Saito al conocer la identidad de aquel misterioso sujeto que aguardaba por él.

- Para eso he venido, ya hemos esperado suficiente. Ella esta lista, Tokio-san me lo ha hecho saber, aunque debemos tener cuidado, tengo dudas aun sobre su resistencia ante la influencia de Yumi en su corazón – dijo dudoso mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su barbilla, el sujeto que aun permanecía protegido en la oscuridad.

- Aquel día que se la entregue a Aoshi, pensé que nunca la volvería a ver… ella me recordará, sé que lo hará – dijo Saito ante el miedo que sentía por no ser recordado por aquella persona que era especial para él.

- No olvide, Saito-san, que ella posee sus recuerdos y habilidades, mas no la madures para controlarlos… ¿Cree correcto estar con Kaoru? Battousai siente fuertes sentimientos hacia ella – el sujeto avanzo tres pasos, la iluminación del lugar revelo su rostro. La alta estatura y el hermoso juego de alas que lo acompañaban, hacian del joven alguien interesante y a la vez de temer. Avanzo hasta Saito y en sus manos, yacía el Corazón de Levis que pendía del cuello de Kaoru.

- ¿Un segundo Corazón de Levis? – miro asombrado Saito al ver el collar en la palma de su mano.

- Cuando Kaoru halla experimentado las emociones humanas podrá unir los dos collares y terminar con todo esto. Hasta ahora solo ha experimentado la Tristeza, Anhelo y Amistad, no sabemos como tomara Despecho, Odio y peor aun, Traición – anuncio con gran preocupación, agitando sus alas, el joven de castaña mirada.

- Anhelo… si, sus deseos de verme me sacaron de la habitación donde Yumi me había encerrado, pero aun no comprendo porque la hacen vivir todo esto – reclamo Saito con las plumas color perla de Kaoru en sus manos – Ella tendrá que experimentar Amor y Sacrificio, no es justo – cerro sus manos con las plumas en ellas.

- No me preocupan ninguna de las pruebas que acabas de mencionar, estoy seguro que ella las superará, Valor será la más fácil, pero… - Quedo en silencio, pensando si era correcto informarle al vampiro de su mayor temor – La muerte también es una de las pruebas, sabemos que Tokio-san la experimento en sus últimos momentos con usted, y no logró superarla ya que no esta con nosotros… Este es mi temor, que tenga que pasar por ella, incluso aunque Tokio-san la haya experimentado en su vida pasada – cerro sus ojos repasando cada momento desde que Tokio había muerto. No sabia que sucedería y no le agradaba perder el control.

- Ya me quitaron a Tokio una vez, no me la quitaran ahora, no lo permitiré – dijo Saito iracundo, cansado de todos los obstáculos que siempre se interponían en su felicidad. Miro con resignación las plumas de Kaoru y en su otra mano, la gris que habia caído antes.

- Sólo Hiko y yo, además de usted por supuesto, hemos tenido contacto con Tokio-san. Hay una posibilidad de que Aoshi también, pero no se han comunicado directamente, por eso… - el arcángel fue callado por Saito.

- Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, Tokio me especifico sus intenciones, no diré nada acerca de las lágrimas, aunque presiento que en sus territorios están acogiendo al enemigo. También veo una debilidad, Hiko le ha tomado gran cariño a todos tus amigos y veo que tu también – dijo sonriendo, el ambarino – Tan solo espero que no cometa los mismos errores que tu cometiste, ya que solo ustedes pueden hacer realidad la profecía y aunque sea obvio, Sanosuke, en tus condiciones, ya dejaste de ser el candidato predilecto - finalizo Saito analizando el semblante enojado de Sanosuke. Éste solo lo miro severamente y le dio la espalda para emprender el camino hacia los aposentos de Kamatari.

- Una ultima cosa, Saito-san, por el bien de todos, no mencione nada acerca de Tokio-san, ellos no saben nada sobre las condiciones en la que murió y mucho menos, deben saber sobre el verdadero propósito de la existencia de Kaoru - advirtió Sanosuke, al detenerse sin verlo. Para Sanosuke, Saito no era una persona agradable, pero se merecía su respeto por mantener su posición a pesar de haber perdido toda esperanza y tras de todo, teniendo a su propia familia como enemigo. Las palabras de Tokio vinieron a su mente, de reojo miraba la cara de Saito mientras recordaba ver aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza en una cara más juvenil y cubierta por un espeso cabello rojizo.

"_Cuando pasado y presente se unan, formando una sola emoción, se abrirá paso a la creación de Zión… del Mar vendrán sus poderes y de la oscuridad surgirá su salvador aplacando su furia"_

**-**

**-------------------- Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

"_El amor para algunos es un pecado, pero ¿puede algo tan hermoso ser un pecado aunque seamos enemigos?"_

-

El Templo de la Lujuria, constaba con una hermosa estructura de tres pisos y una cascada en su interior rodeada de un jardín de cerezos, lugar donde solo los jueces y los miembros del Consejo de Sabios podían meditar o purificarse si era necesario. Sus mosaicos de mármol grises eran delineados por los dedos juguetones de una linda pelinegra, un par de ojos esmeraldas veían divertidos las figuras talladas en las columnas rodeada de un agradable olor a flores. Corrió hasta el barandal para observar como Aoshi era purificado por Megumi y Hiko, se sonrojo al ver como Aoshi se quitaba la túnica ceremonial al terminar el ritual después de tres extensas horas, quedando cubierto solo por un hakama de color azulCon paso apurado llego a los jardines y con la punta de sus dedos disfruto del contacto del agua. Tres fuentes con hermosas flores de loto rodeaban la cascada y en una enorme piedra en forma cónica situada a un lado de la caída del agua, en donde estaban los jueces meditando. **-(_Para los que no saben, Hakama es un pantalón amplio utilizado en Japón)-_**

- Aoshi-sama – dijo Misao al verlo acercarse a ella.

- No deberías estar aquí, lo sabes, es peligroso - profirió Aoshi en tono severo antes de que dijese otra palabra, por lo que Misao bajo la mirada y lo siguió en silencio.

- Discúlpeme, tan solo quería saciar mi curiosidad, siempre me habían comentado sobre los hermosos jardines del Templo de la Lujuria, pero como a los ángeles no se les esta permitido entrar, me resignaba a imaginármelos – dijo con una gran sonrisa, Misao, intentando suavizar el semblante de Aoshi – Pero ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de verlos con mis propios ojos, siento una inmensa alegría por poder disfrutar de este glorioso paisaje – agrego mientras acomodaba su cabello, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo ondulado y ahora era un poco difícil mantenerlo en un solo lugar con la constante brisa que refrescaba el hermoso jardín.

- No tienes que disculparte – dijo Aoshi mientras la veía de reojo, acomodándose el cabello – Pero no vuelvas a entrar si no estas en mi compañía, este lugar esta prohibido y en tus condiciones podría ser incluso mortal – Aoshi se detuvo sin dar aviso y Misao choco con su espalda. Se quedo así, la yema de sus dedos tocaban la espalda masculina, disfrutando del contacto. Apenada, se alejo poniendo sus brazos detrás de ella mientras Aoshi daba la vuelta quedando frente a una tímida Misao que se rehusaba a mirarlo.

- Lo siento, Aoshi-sama – se excusó Misao al ir distraída. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como Aoshi se acercaba a ella, sus rostros se acercaron, instintivamente cerró los ojos. Sintió una agradable calidez rodeando sus mejillas y luego el cuerpo musculoso muy cerca de ella. Para su sorpresa, dos mechones de su cabello eran amarrados con un broche dorado con azul por las ágiles manos de Aoshi.

- Creo que ya no te molestara más – dijo Aoshi aun cerca de Misao – pero no deberías estar tan nerviosa, no pienso hacer nada que te incomode– agrego el pelinegro mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la mejilla de Misao.

- … - Misao no articulo palabra alguna, solo cerro los ojos y disfruto de la caricia – Gracias, Aoshi-sama – dijo con voz suave, cuando vio alejado al pelinegro de ella.

- Es extraño… - dijo en un tono melancólico, Aoshi, enfocando su mirada azul en el amplio pabellón lleno de esculturas, en su mayoría de ángeles. Pero aquellas esculturas eran de parejas, talladas por Sanosuke como obsequio a Megumi.

- ¿Qué sucede, Aoshi-sama? – pregunto, Misao preocupada al ver como los ojos azules de Aoshi ahora están empañados por una gran tristeza. Este la miro nuevamente al pronunciar su nombre como lo hacia Kaoru.

- Siempre he sabido como actuar, como reaccionar a cada emoción… - Aoshi cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba profundo – He vivido tantos años, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a suprimir mis emociones – agrego tornando su mirada azul en Misao.

Misao se sobresalto ante la declaración del ojiazul. Aoshi se acerco a ella hasta dejarla contra la pared de mármol. Por su mente, viajo rápidamente el recuerdo de su primer beso con el Juez de la Avaricia. Sus manos nerviosas tocaron la pared y giro su rostro evitando la cercanía del pelinegro.

- Creo que me esta agradando verte en esta posición – dijo sonriendo mientras Misao se sonrojaba cada vez más - ¿Tienes miedo? – le pregunto a Misao al ver que esta no se atrevía a verle a los ojos.

- No… - susurro Misao antes de mirarlo y relajarse un poco – Solo pienso que no es justo que se aproveche de mi tamaño – dijo fingiendo enojo.

- Es imposible no sacarle ventaja a tu aparente desventaja, aunque yo no lo veo así, para mi es una exquisitez difícil de resistir – dijo Aoshi mientras estrechaba las manos de Misao que permanecían contra la pared.

Ambos sonrieron antes de unir sus labios y besarse tiernamente. Aoshi la tomo en sus brazos y profundizo el beso mientras ella se aferraba a él con sus pequeñas manos intentando buscar apoyo. Para Misao era algo nuevo, la piel de Aoshi era calida y le transmitía toda clase de emociones, sus besos eran profundos, pero siendo desconocido ese mundo para ella, solo podía corresponder a sus besos. Sus pequeñas manos bajaron lentamente por la espalda de Aoshi dejando un camino rojizo por donde habían pasado sus uñas, hasta que él se detuvo al ver como temblaba por la falta de aire.

- No es justo – dijo Misao respirando agitada, recuperándose mientras Aoshi la mantenía apegada a él sin mostrar ninguna señal de agotamiento.

- Podría quedarme así por mucho tiempo, pero para ti, el aire es vital – agrego sonriendo el ojiazul – Cuando todo esto acabe, podremos estar juntos – dijo Aoshi antes de besarla nuevamente.

- Si – susurro Misao apoyando su mejilla en el amplio pecho masculino.

Aoshi cerró sus ojos y la abrazo acabando con el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, disfrutando de la pausada respiración de Misao en su pecho y de la tibies de su piel. Dejo que el pequeño cuerpo que permanecía entre sus brazos tocara el piso al escuchar el sonido de las campanas que indicaba el final del juicio que Megumi, como jueza de la lujuria, había impartido a un hombre infiel.

La aparto un poco y acaricio su mejilla aprovechando mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello negro que se aventuraba siempre por la frente de Misao, intentando privarlo de aquel esmeralda cristalino que lo tenía obsesionado.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Aoshi-sama? – pregunto Misao al ver como Aoshi se apartaba un poco de ella. Misao se sorprendió al ver como del cuerpo de Aoshi desaparecían las marcas hechas por sus uñas y al no ver señal de sangre en sus mejillas ni labios, a diferencia de ella que aun seguía sonrojada y agitada. Bajo la mirada avergonzada al recordar que él era un arcángel y que ella poseía un cuerpo terrenal.

- Megumi nos espera, ella es la única que puede decirnos la verdad acerca de tu nuevo estado –agrego Aoshi tomando la mano de Misao, pero algo en su mirada cambio - Los vampiros no pueden convertirse en ángeles, Misao… Por eso, es imposible que ahora que posees un cuerpo humano, sigas gozando del privilegio de la santidad como si fueras un ser de luz – agrego con tono melancólico, Aoshi.

Misao permaneció callada pensando en las palabras de Aoshi mientras subían hasta el tercer piso del Templo, donde los esperaba Megumi. La habitación estaba cubierta por una delicada alfombra hecha con hilos de oro, y en el fondo, un hermoso jardín con árboles de cerezo rodeaba el trono hecho de cristal, en donde el Juez de la Lujuria imponía el debido castigo según la falta que se cometiera. Aoshi apretó su mano y le indico que siguieran, Misao estaba embelesada por el lugar, el mármol blanco le daba un aspecto pulcro, las brillantes alfombras y las esculturas a sus costados eran hipnotizantes, por las paredes se deslizaba agua que caía en canales que recorrían todo el pasillo. Su vista se deslumbro al llegar al final del inigualable recorrido, sus pies abandonaron el mármol fino para sentir la delicada grama que brillaba verde ante sus ojos esmeraldas, y en el centro del hermoso edén, un pequeño templo hecho de cristal sostenido de cuatro columnas corintias. Ambos distinguieron la figura femenina tras las cortinas blancas que protegían al juez de la mirada de los pecadores mientras debatía por cual castigo era el adecuado.

- Megumi, hemos llegado – dijo Aoshi sin dar un paso más allá de los escalones que conducían al trono.

- Me alegra que estés aquí con la pequeña Misao, no sabes cuanto me ha servido haber purificado tu esencia, me ha facilitado enormemente sentir tu presencia – dijo Megumi abandonado su trono de jueza y dejándose ver ante Aoshi y Misao con su túnica gris, que en el pecho tenia grabado en una placa su rango de juez en la jerarquía del consejo.

- ¿Megumi-san? – dijo extrañada Misao al ver a Megumi con la túnica de juez.

- Misao, para poder descubrir la naturaleza de tu momentánea conversión en ángel, debo seguir las reglas impuestas para este ritual y entre ellas esta mi túnica, ya que se me fue concebida como distintivo ante los tronos, cierra los ojos y escuches lo que escuches, no los abras, ni siquiera intentes soltarme – advirtió Megumi al saber del peligro que corría si Misao se soltaba mientras exploraba su mente.

- Ten cuidado, Misao – Misao sintió como su mano fue agarrada por la de Aoshi, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación. No entendía que sucedía.

- ¿Aoshi-sama? – cuestiono Misao mientras Megumi la acostaba en un pequeño altar y mojaba su cabello.

- Cierra los ojos, Misao, es hora de recordar – le ordeno Megumi cerrando los ojos de Misao con sus manos - ¿Estas seguro de esto, Aoshi? Acaba de salir de un momento traumático y no creo que debamos remover cicatrices tan pronto – advirtió Megumi antes de seguir adelante.

- Confió que me la devuelvas sana y salva – dijo Aoshi antes de tocar el broche que adornaba el pecho de Misao.

-

_---Sueños de Misao---_

_-_

Misao abrió sus ojos, al sentir el olor a cadáveres que despedía la tierra supo de inmediato que estaba en Citnea. Su respiración se acelero y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Corría con desesperación por las calles de la oscura ciudadela, viendo como los vampiros impuros que al igual que ella intentaban huir, mientras algunos eran capturados y llevados al castillo donde se les daba el debido entrenamiento como soldados. Se detuvo cansada y lloro en silencio, no podía creer que había vuelto a aquel lugar.

- ¡¡Aoshi-sama!! – Grito Misao tratando de encontrar al Juez de la Ira – Por favor… - no podía soportar estar en ese lugar. En su mano sintió levemente un agarre, la miro extrañada y una apacible ola recorrió su cuerpo como energía.

A lo lejos, un destello llamo su atención y se dirigió al lugar de donde emergía dicho resplandor. Abrió sus alas para llegar más rápido ocasionando una distorsión en tiempo, al aterrizar se horrorizo al ver a una figura conocida para ella. Kaoru estaba herida y sostenía su báculo enfrentado una vez más a Enishi.

- ¿Estoy viviendo todo de nuevo? – dijo desesperada Misao mientras intentaba detener a Enishi como lo hizo en un pasado. Con sus ojos busco a Aoshi al saber que estaba atrapada en una ilusión – Aoshi-sama… Aoshi-sama – susurraba su nombre con gran temor.

La habitación se hizo más oscura hasta que Kaoru y Enishi fueron indivisibles para ella, con sus manos trataba de alcanzarlos. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles hasta solo quedar ella sumida en una absoluta oscuridad.

- No quiero estar en este lugar… esto no es real, pero… no puedo evitar temerle – dijo Misao mientras tomaba su mano nuevamente al sentir presión en ella, cerro los ojos y sintió la esencia de Aoshi con ella, él tomaba su mano.

- Tranquila, sé que deben dolerte pero debes calmarte, tuviste suerte de que te enviaran a este pabellón – la voz de un hombre la despertó – Eras un ángel, es una lastima que hayas caído en estos territorios, creo que nos entenderemos muy bien – dijo el vampiro que con una peculiar calma, pasaba un trozo de tela húmeda por su frente limpiando sus heridas.

- Señor… ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo una asustada Misao con heridas en su rostro, al tratar de escapar de los reclutadores de soldados en sus primeros días de vampiro.

- Sanosuke, soy el guardián del príncipe y también entrenador de los soldados… Otra cosa, no me llames señor, puedes llamarme Sano – dijo el castaño haciendo ameno el ambiente para Misao, quien en esos momentos, había sido llevada a Citnea por primera vez.

- No estuve sola en mi estancia en Citnea, Sanosuke-san siempre me protegió hasta donde alcanzaba su poder – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, Misao.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, a sus pies se iniciaba el cementerio donde siempre se le eran asignadas sus misiones. Camino con calma y suspiro al ver la misma escena, ella recibiendo el mensaje de obtener sangre del monarca de Lumen, aunque horas después le informaron que no era necesario debido a la pronta visita voluntaria que haría el monarca.

- _Misao, dime como obtuviste de vuelta tus alas… - _la voz de Megumi interrumpió sus recuerdos

Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos en Citnea, las manos de Kaoru sobre las suyas dándole el broche mientras veía con asombro la muñeca de Misao. De las manos de la pelinegra un destello emergió hasta llegar a las manos de Misao. Y sin saber porque, de los labios de Misao salio una frase que aclaro las dudas de Megumi.

- Mis alas… sus alas… - dijo Misao antes de recordar como había sido tele transportada por Kaoru.

-

_---Fin de los Sueños de Misao---_

_-_

Megumi abrió los ojos, así rompiendo el enlace que había hecho por medio del broche de Misao. Aoshi fue sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de Misao y lo rápido que Megumi había acabado con la conexión.

- Misao, dime que paso – dijo Aoshi mientras acariciaba su cabello – Tranquila, solo fue una ilusión, estas a salvo, conmigo – Aoshi la aparto tan solo un poco para poder secar sus lagrimas con cuidado.

- Volví a aquel lugar – dijo Misao con un tono de tristeza grabado en su voz – No pude evitar sentir miedo, quiero ser fuerte, Aoshi-sama… quiero volver a ese lugar con la frente en alto y demostrarles que mi lugar es a su lado – Misao lo abrazo nuevamente siendo aprisionada contra el pecho de Aoshi.

- Te pido disculpas por hacerte revivir aquellos momentos, pero ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir. Debemos recuperar a Kaoru lo antes posible, la condición de Misao es simple, esta ocurriendo el mismo fenómeno que sucedió con Sanosuke – dijo Megumi anunciando la seriedad del problema que ahora enfrentaban – Kaoru siempre ha tenido la habilidad de sentir el dolor de las personas que la rodean y hasta cierto punto, intercambiar su condición sana con la de la persona por instantes – agrego Megumi para quedar en silencio.

- Estas tratando de decirme que, Kaoru le cedió momentáneamente su privilegio a Misao… ósea que ella, ahora mismo carece del don de la divinidad – dijo Aoshi mientras sentía como Misao se aferraba más él.

- Las alas de Misao no son más que la proyección de protección que Kaoru ha hecho caer sobre ella, para que, en efecto, la luz no le haga ningún tipo de daño y mucho menos pueda ser purificada ocasionándole la muerte… Temo decir que en estos momentos, Kaoru solo esta siendo protegida por su propia esencia y fuerza. Si esto se mantiene por más tiempo, el cuerpo de Kaoru puede colapsar… ella es humana, no es como nosotros – agrego Megumi con gran preocupación mientras se acercaba al barandal y veía el Pilar de Lumen – Y como podrás ver, aun sigue protegiendo a Lumen – señalando al Pilar que brillaba en medio de la ciudad.

- No te has equivocado en ningún detalle, Megumi – dijo Hiko quien había escuchado todo en silencio, mientras abandonaba su cómoda posición recostado en una de las columnas sin ser visto – En estos momentos, Kaoru es una simple humana con poderes sobrenaturales. Su estado puede ser una ventaja para nosotros al estar cautiva, pero también es un gran riesgo. El cuerpo humano es débil y tiene un tiempo limitado de vida. Los poderes que Kaoru esta utilizando en estos momentos para mantener a Lumen iluminada, y proteger simultáneamente a Misao, pueden ocasionarle la muerte. Confió en su fortaleza pero no podemos dejar que esto se de por mucho tiempo. En Citnea estamos recibiendo ayuda, y con suerte podremos recuperarla sin más problemas… - Hiko permaneció en silencio mientras esperaba que sus discípulos asimilaran la información que se les otorgaba como una nueva oportunidad – Saito estará esperándolos, Aoshi, ahora que has sido purificado, tus poderes han resurgido al máximo… No me decepciones cuando veas al esposo de tu hermana, él ha pasado por momentos difíciles al igual que todos nosotros. Megumi… te encargo a Battousai; Y a ti, Misao, regrésale sus alas con éxito a Kaoru – finalizo las instrucciones de su misión, el robusto Juez del Orgullo, quien sonreía para ellos dándole su completa confianza. Cruzo sus brazos y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Hiko-sama – Misao miro a Aoshi y este dejo que fuera donde Hiko, que se detuvo al escuchar su voz – Sé que volveré a ser un vampiro cuando las alas de Kaoru-sama sean devueltas, pero… no puedo evitar preguntarme siempre, por el significado del símbolo en mi muñeca. Kaoru-sama lo vio y no se sorprendió, incluso se alegro al verlo. Aoshi-sama y Megumi-san no han podido verlo desde que llegue aquí… pero usted si – dijo Misao mientras le enseñaba a Hiko su muñeca provocando que el símbolo que en ella se encontraba grabado brillara como fuego en su piel.

Hiko tomo su muñeca y con sus dedos, formo una pequeña corriente en ascenso formando una espiral con los movimientos de sus dedos – Por supuesto que puedo verlo, aunque tu cuerpo aya sido contaminado con sangre de vampiro, no fuiste mordida directamente, por eso tu alma sigue intacta. Eso lo sabias perfectamente… Este es tu mayor temor, ser convertida por completo en un vampiro – dijo Hiko acortando la cercanía entre Misao y él, para ver sus ojos.

- Kaoru sabia que tú eras…- los ojos de Hiko se abrieron en sorpresa, para luego sonreír con picardía - Mi discípula es igual de inteligente que yo, Aoshi y Megumi no pueden verlo porque ellos son seres de luz, no tienen nada de humanos en ellos… solo sus emociones – le hizo saber Hiko a Misao.

- Hiko-san… ¿Usted tiene algo de humano en usted? – la pregunta inocente de Misao no se hizo esperar.

- No, pequeña Misao, pero no es necesario… ya que nosotros te escogimos como el Ángel guardián de las conexiones entre humanos y los cielos, tu eres como Kaoru. El Creador a decidido que los humanos tienen que ayudar en su propia salvación, por eso ustedes tendrán que luchar con cuerpos humanos y con una fortaleza espiritual superior a la de un ser de luz – la respuesta de Hiko solo causo más preguntas e incertidumbre en el corazón de todos los presentes – Ahora, si me permiten, iré a buscar a nuestro pequeño nuevo integrante que necesitaba reponerse adecuadamente – dijo jocosamente Hiko antes de partir haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- Si Kenshin lo escuchará… - dijo sonriendo sonoramente, Megumi, mientras correspondía al gesto de Hiko moviendo su mano en signo de despedida.

- Creo que te has acostumbrado a ese vampiro muy rápido, Megumi – reprocho, Aoshi, dándole la espalda a Megumi, quedando al frente de Misao.

- ¿Vam…vampiro? – cuestiono con un poco temor, Misao, buscando en los ojos de Aoshi seguridad.

- No hay porque alarmarse, es de los nuestros, tú lo debes conocer como Battousai, el hijo menor del Rey Saito – Aoshi se acerco a Misao al ver en su semblante temor. Ella se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el tono de preocupación en la voz de Aoshi. Sonrió para él y tomo su mano indicándole que no se preocupará por ella.

- … - Aoshi dudo un poco al sentir la mano de Misao sobre la suya, dentro de él comenzaba a nacer un nuevo sentimiento acompañado de la sorpresa al denotar lo que había hecho. Apretó un poco la mano que seguía entre las suyas y le devolvió la sonrisa a la cariñosa mujer que había llegado hace unas horas a su vida, pero que se estaba convirtiendo en algo especial. Su semblante cambio un poco al recordar que apenas ocho horas esa jovencita había llegado a él pidiendo ayuda, la miro interrogante sin saber como se había ganado su confianza tan rápido y como aquel sentimiento que ahora palpitaba en su interior había surgido en cuestión de minutos.

Sabia que la mujer que estaba delante de él era pura y perfecta, su corazón se lo gritaba cada vez que la tocaba y su necesidad de estar junto a ella crecía en copiosidad con tan solo oler el delicioso perfume a azucenas. La miro nuevamente tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, quizás solo fuera su mente insensata que siempre se negaba la felicidad por miedo.

El agarre de su mano menguo y noto los constantes cambios en su mirada, aquellos ojos azules la miraban con desconfianza, en su interior, un gran dolor baño su ser al ver como su arcángel, ese ser perfecto de ojos azules del cual se había enamorado desde que lo vio por primera vez, se apartaba de ella con duda en sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron y aquellos orbes esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas, bajo la mirada para que él no viera sus ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Él era un arcángel, un juez aun más importante, y ella, un vampiro. Un gemido se escapo de su garganta no pudiendo contener el dolor que le provocaba saber que no era digna de él. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir un reconfortable calor envolviendo su mano, subió su mirada encontrándose con dos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación. Sonrió, pues, ese era el arcángel que ella amaba, esos eran los ojos que siempre adoraría ver y esa era la expresión que daría su vida por ver cada día de su vida. Se sintió nerviosa al caer en cuenta de que Megumi los veía divertida y sin saber que decir, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- El Príncipe Battousai siempre me trato con indiferencia, nunca me hizo daño, prefería mantenerse alejado de los campos de entrenamiento, aunque muchas veces escuche su voz al ser Sanosuke-san su guardián – dijo Misao con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Aoshi entre las suyas.

Lo miro intensamente, buscando en sus ojos aquel sentimiento que vio desaparecer momentos atrás. Aoshi correspondió mirándola con la misma intensidad. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa, él había tomado la decisión de arriesgarse por ella, pero sabia que ella había percibido su duda y eso significaba, que la había lastimado.

Solo ellos entendían lo que había sucedido en cuestión de segundos, con tan solo miradas y silencio. Abrió sus brazos invitando a Misao y esta se acerco a él aceptando su abrazo, y sin que más nadie escuchara, de sus labios se escapo una frase. Misao se estremeció entre sus brazos comprendiendo el significado que aquella disculpa, cerró los ojos permitiendo que una lágrima se derramara y lo miro dulcemente, moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido, pronunciando un te amo silencioso.

Megumi aclaro su garganta sintiéndose incomoda ante el silencio que se había formado entre aquellos dos. Miro al cielo y agradeció por ver a su amigo feliz, por ver que Aoshi sonreía y vivía por alguien.

Aoshi y Misao se miraron entre si sonrojados. Ambos miraron a Megumi, quien sonreía ante la esena.

El pelinegro se aclaro la garganta - Sanosuke a movido muchas cartas sin nuestra presencia – Aoshi suspiro sintiéndose aliviado por pronunciar una oración con sentido – Siempre ha sido así – resignado el pelinegro dijo. Megumi seguía riendo al ver como se esforzaba por parecer serio.

- Muy tierna la escena, considerando que mis ojos ven a un Juez y a una vampiresa – Una voz grave y fría se hizo escuchar desde la entrada del salón. Con pasos elegantes y estudiados, un joven de tez blanca, cabello café y rasgos finos, se acercaba dando pequeños aplausos en signo de irrisión.

- Ahora que se les ha informado de su nueva misión, vengo a quitarles esa infantil venda de los ojos…– Sus ojos carmesí veían con mofa la expresión de molestia en el semblante de los presentes al verlo llegar sin previo aviso – Que lastima que les moleste mi presencia, nunca me han agradado ni espero que me tengan aprecio, pero… es hora de que sepan quien es realmente su salvadora – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que sus ojos brillaran rojo sangre.

**-**

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

_No puedo seguir así…_

Su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse al esforzarse por mantener su alma purificada y el Pilar.

_Saito-san…_

De sus ojos salían lágrimas que se confundían con el agua que la rodeaba.

_No puedo respirar en este lugar… duele._

En la cámara en la cual estaba aprisionada, tubos se conectaban con sus brazos.

_No los dejaré… Tokio-san..._

Afuera de la cámara, podía escuchar la voz de una mujer.

_Mi sangre es un privilegio, ellos no la obtendrán._

_-_

Yumi camino hasta los aposentos de Kamatari, la amplia habitación decorada en púrpura era en realidad un laboratorio, en donde realizaban sus experimentos con humanos y convocaban demonios a partir de esencias malignas. Luego de dar escasos pasos, la habitación cambiaba siendo las paredes de metal y dando un cambio súbito en la temperatura. Las seis mesas estaban colocadas a cada extremo de la habitación, metal manchado con rojo y gruesos surcos del mismo color cubrían las mesas que poseían correas de cuero donde en algunas, eran utilizadas para inmovilizar a sus conejillos de indias. Los ojos grises de aquel demonio se enfocaron en el fondo de dicha habitación, una enorme cámara llena de agua mantenía al monarca de Lumen en un estado de inconciencia. Se acerco y coloco su mano en el vidrio, siguió el camino de las burbujas hasta el rostro de una durmiente Kaoru. Un semblante torvo, conturbado e indómito se dibujaba en su rostro al verla, llena de rabia, golpeo iracunda el cristal que rodeaba el cuerpo de su presa.

- ¡¡Maldita!! – Exclamo, Yumi – Tiene el mismo rostro de esa maldita, es ella… solo que más joven. La odio… la odio, ¿Por que tiene que tener semejante parentesco?… ¿Por qué? – su voz se hizo delgada. Ávida de atención se sentía ante su esposo, que a pesar de estar a su lado nunca la había amado.

- Yumi-sama, tranquila. La mente es el peor enemigo, los recuerdos nos martillan en los momentos menos indicados… sea como sea, el corazón de una mujer nunca olvida – en sus hombros, dos manos femeninas se hicieron sentir.

- Es cierto, Kamatari, alguna vez fui una mujer. Pero me enamore de una persona que nunca me correspondió, incluso con mis poderes de demonio, él nunca me regalo una mirada de afecto… En cambio, cuando ve el collar que esa repugnante Arcángel le regalo… su rostro… - dijo llena de rencor, Yumi, mientras cerraba sus puños contra el cristal.

- Ya no importa, Yumi-sama, usted tiene al Señor… Él siempre esta para usted y la ayudara a ser la absoluta dueña de todo lo que sus ojos alcanzan a ver – dijo Kamatari.

La risa soez de Yumi se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación, agradeció a su sirviente palpando suavemente su mano dos veces. Dio la vuelta y una hermosa mujer se encontraba al frente de ella.

Kamatari al igual que ella era un súcubo, su largo cabello chocolate ondulado tapaba su espalda. Esta llevaba un delgado traje de encajes púrpura como su habitación, dejando gran parte de sus senos, abdomen y sus piernas al descubierto. Llevaba siete años en compañía de Yumi, quien la consideraba su única amiga aunque para ella este término no era más que una fantasía creada por los humanos al considerar a la soledad algo intolerable y hasta mortal. Una capa negra tapaba su cuerpo de la vista de todos, y más si era el Rey quien estaba en la habitación.

Kamatari se gano la confianza de Yumi con gran facilidad al demostrarle sus habilidades como científica, trabajando con venenos y con sangre humana, creaba maldiciones poderosas para los ángeles y soldados de menor rango pertenecientes a Lumen. Pero esta vez su objetivo era la sangre de Kaoru.

- Mi señora, por alguna razón, su sangre no fluye por los tubos que he conectado a su cuerpo – dijo consternada, Kamatari.

- Tranquila, esta chiquilla esta deteniendo su sangre, pero sobretodo… que ilusa es al pensar que podrá resistir sin dejar de proteger a Lumen – dijo mordaz, Yumi burlándose de las intenciones de Kaoru – Veamos que sucede si hago esto – declaro maliciosa mientras acercaba su mano al cristal - ¿Crees que eres más fuerte que yo? Solo eres una niña, producto de la desidia de Tokio… morirás. Solo eres un objeto en las manos de esa mujer mentirosa, eres una nimiedad en mi camino – dijo ufana, Yumi, mientras el liquido que rodeaba a Kaoru se tornaba rojo.

- Señora, el Rey Saito esta cerca – dijo Kamatari desde la puerta del laboratorio, viendo nerviosa las figuras que se acercaban a paso firme – Y viene acompañado de un ser de luz poderoso – agrego preocupada al sentir como la piel se quemaba en sus manos, las cuales presionaban el candado que evitaba el paso de ambos hombres.

- Kamatari, déjalos pasar…Le arruinare su encuentro de ensueño a mi marido, por ahora… Solo observa – dijo Yumi mientras le daba la espalda al cristal que protegía el cuerpo de Kaoru, jalando se una cuerda provocando que la cámara donde se encontraba Kaoru, fuera cubierta por dos cortinas oscuras.

Kamatari soltó el enorme candado y las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a Saito, detrás de él, Sanosuke lo precedía con su túnica de arcángel, dejando ya el disfraz de vampiro y tomando su verdadera identidad en la batalla que apenas estaba por comenzar.

- ¡Kaoru! – grito Saito al sentir la presencia tan parecida a la de Tokio en la habitación, con su mirada la busco mas no la encontró.

- No te habrás equivocado de nombre… no será que estas buscando a Tokio, esta niña tiene que saber que solo es una creación de una mujer pueril, llena de miedos – dijo Yumi burlándose de Saito y en conocimiento de que Kaoru podía escuchar cada una de sus palabras.

- Demonio, venimos por el Monarca de Lumen, no te interpongas en nuestro camino. Te aseguro que no eres rival para mi – declaro Sanosuke quien ahora daba un paso adelante quedando al lado de Saito.

- Tranquilo, Arcángel…pueden verla aunque ya sea demasiado tarde, pero no estoy tan segura de poder complacerte con tu ultima petición – dijo sonriendo, Yumi.

- ¿Arcángel? – Dijo con una sonrisa, Sanosuke - ¿Quién dijo que en esta habitación había un arcángel?

Sanosuke dejo ver sus tres pares de alas y con gran velocidad ataco a Yumi, este la tomo por el cuello. Su cuerpo brillaba en dorado y sus ojos ahora chocolates con destellos verdes veían con furia a Yumi quien trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Sanosuke. La desafiante súcubo ahora estaba llena de pánico al saber la naturaleza del guardián de su hijo. ¿Quien pensaría que el amigable entrenador seria nada menos que un serafín?

- Tu no tienes ni el poder ni mucho menos la autoridad para desafiar mis ordenes, deja libre al Monarca de Lumen o te pesará caro – le dijo sin paciencia, Sanosuke.

- ¿Un serafín? Ustedes no pueden habitar este plano, no pueden mezclarse con los humanos… tu no puedes ser un serafín – dijo aterrorizada, Yumi, intentando soltarse del agarre de Sanosuke.

- Te olvidas acaso de las palabras de la profecía, es inútil que intentes si quiera vencerme o librarte de mi agarre, si quieres seguir en este plano, libera a Kaoru… sé que yace oculta tras esa cortina – dijo señalando la cortina que cubría la cámara donde permanecía Kaoru.

Saito al escuchar las palabras de Sanosuke, camino apresurado hasta quedar al frente de las cortinas y de un jalón dejo ver la cámara llena de agua.

- Kaoru… - dijo, Saito en un aspaviento. Sus ojos llenos de emoción tocaron el cristal, intento liberarla pero fue detenido por el grito de Sanosuke - ¡¡NO!! – grito al ver el color del agua y las heridas en los brazos de la jovencita que permanecía inconsciente.

- No puede ser – susurro Sanosuke con semblante preocupado, miro a Yumi quien sonreía triunfante a pesar de no poder respirar con facilidad. Miro a Saito quien lo miraba interrogante – La sangre y el veneno que este demonio mezcló con el agua la matarían… Kaoru… y en estos momentos… ella no es un arcángel – declaro resignado y abatido al no sentir la abrumadora esencia de Kaoru rodeándolos.

Saito dejo de ver a Sanosuke para centrar su mirada en Kaoru, sus ojos ahora consternados admiraban el delicado cuerpo femenino rodeado de tubos, luchando contra la energía maligna de Yumi.

- Te juro que te sacare de aquí, Kaoru… - dijo Saito colocando su mano en el cristal. Una pequeña corriente de energía recorrió su mano y cuando abrió sus ojos al sentir la presencia de Kaoru más fuerte, pudo ver que ella había colocado su mano en el mismo lugar que la de él. Las alas que Saito habia guardado en su bolsillo ahora brillaban fusionándose.

Los ojos de Yumi se llenaron de tristeza. Para Sanosuke esto no paso inadvertido, pero estaba confundido ante la reacción que tuvo el cuerpo de Kaoru ante la presencia de Saito incluso sin emitir señales de vida. Sus pensamientos fueron sacudidos, su mano tembló al sentir como Yumi abría sus ojos ahora llenos de rencor hacia Kaoru.

- ¡La Reina de Citnea soy yo! ¡Yo soy tu esposa! – grito iracunda antes de dirigirle una ráfaga de veneno a la cámara donde Kaoru permanecía cautiva.

**-**

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

_Ironías y mentiras,_

_enemigas de la razón de los hombres._

_Destructivas y adictivas_

_llegan a ser en un alma llena de evasivas cobardes._

_Inofensivas e invisibles _

_Son para aquellos que navegan en la pureza de la vida._

_Siempre velare por un descuido, y si caes_

_mis palabras pueden llegar a lacerarte sin compasión._

- Gracias…- fue lo único que dijo Battousai al ver la copa llena de ese líquido vital para él. Sus ojos destellaron en ámbar por unos segundos mientras disfrutaba de su festín. Por su garganta se deslizaba la dulce sangre de una de las sacerdotisas de Lumen y podía sentir como su poder era recuperado.

- Tsubame, ve a descansar, después de esto debes estar débil y perdóname por hacerte esta petición – dijo Hiko sonriendo para Tsubame quien lo veía con ojos cansados.

- No se preocupe, Hiko-sama, espero poder ayudar a su amigo – dijo la hermosa sacerdotisa del Templo de la Gula antes de retirarse – Por favor, salude a Yahiko-kun de mi parte – agrego antes de irse y bostezar sin poder evitarlo.

- Ahora si que me siento bien, no había comido en dos días – Battousai limpiaba de sus labios aquella deliciosa sustancia carmesí para los vampiros.

- Esto es un inconveniente, no puedo estar pidiéndole sangre a todos los humanos cada vez que te hambre – dijo Hiko mientras veía con fastidio al pelirrojo.

- Soy un vampiro, he dejado bien claro que no deberían considerarme su compañero, solo tenemos… "objetivos similares" – espeto con tono frío y despectivo, Battousai.

- Baka deshi –gruñó Hiko antes de levantarse molesto por la arrogancia que algunas veces podía mostrar aquel vampiro.

- ¿Cómo dices? – le pregunto enojado ante el apelativo, el pelirrojo.

Durante todo el camino Hiko permaneció callado y él, enojado por el sobrenombre nada adecuado a su suponer. El collar de Levis perdía su intensidad y calor mientras pasada el tiempo, pero el ambarino desconocía este acontecimiento. Hiko le indico que entrara, estaban al frente del Templo de la Lujuria y por su mente, no pudo evitar pensar en mujeres quizás un poco descubiertas. Se asombro por su belleza y por supuesto, las sacerdotisas del templo lo admiraban aunque las miradas estaban concentradas en el Juez del Orgullo al ser más poderoso y aun más importante, un ser de luz y no un vampiro.

- ¿Qué pretende ese sujeto ahora? – dijo Hiko enojado antes de apurar su paso y dejar atrás a Battousai, quien lo siguió fastidiado y ofendido al ser olvidado con facilidad.

Cuando se detuvieron, pudo ver a Megumi, Aoshi y detrás de este, alguien conocido para él. Al frente de Hiko, un sujeto con ojos carmesíes los miraba desafiante.

- Hiko, veo que te unes a la reunión – dijo en tono de superioridad el sujeto de extraña mirada para Battousai, quien se asombro al ver como lo miraba con rencor. Al principio escucho sus lascivas palabras acompañadas de frases escuetas y lacónicas capaz de empequeñecer a cualquier ser si este no fuese centrado. No entendía porque atacaba a sus semejantes ni el propósito de dicha conversación en momentos como ese. Desprovisto de armas o información sobre el desconocido en cuestión, decidió analizar cada palabra a través de aquellos opales ámbares que nunca fallaban cuando miraban fría y calculadamente una situación.

- Shishio, si piensas que los provocaras, estas equivocado. Déjalos en paz, en estos momentos tienen que partir hacia Citnea – dijo con desidia, sin expresión en su rostro, Hiko. Muy diferente al que todos conocen.

- Yo solo quería entablar una conversación seria con los jueces, pero veo que siempre te interpones en el camino de la verdad… o quizás ya sabes que si analizo el fondo de sus corazones, puede que la encuentren, y no solo las fantasías que tu les haces creer a este grupo de incompetentes – dijo acercándose a Hiko, Shishio, con la intención de desafiarlo.

- Habla si eso es lo que quieres – dijo Aoshi preparado para encarar sus fantasmas.

- ¿En serio quieres escuchar la verdad, Aoshi? – dijo Shishio mientras sus ojos brillaran carmesíes.

- Si, dinos todo y déjate de juegos – esta vez quien hablo fue Megumi.

- Les diré algo que Hiko nunca les ha querido decir, pero que es mejor que sepan si no quieren seguir encariñándose con esa niña – las palabras de Shishio hicieron que Aoshi apretara sus puños – Kaoru sólo es un arma.

- ¡Cállate! –ordenó Hiko.

- ¿Un arma? – cuestiono Aoshi sintiéndose incomodo al dirigirse de esa forma a la persona que había cuidado desde que era pequeña.

- Si logran que esa niña una los dos corazones, luego de la creación de Zión, ella morirá. Solo es un recipiente para contener los sentimientos humanos y purificarlos hasta su máxima expresión, es solo la viva imagen de la debilidad de Tokio al no poder resistirse ante los encantos de los vampiros. Kaoru fue su forma de escapar a su muerte, y aunque para ustedes sea difícil, esa niña tiene que morir para poder formar el verdadero Corazón de Levis – espeto con rabia ante la ignorancia en la que estaban sumergidos a causa de los secretos de Hiko.

- Eso no es cierto… - susurro Aoshi – Ella vivirá… – dijo alzando por el cuello a Shishio quien solo disfruto aun mas y reía sonoramente.

- En serio crees que podrá, con un grupo tan patético como ustedes. A esa niña solo le espera la muerte. Un arcángel débil que su único fuerte es la curación, y tu Aoshi, quien sientes ese abominable amor hacia esa niña a pesar de que es la viva imagen de tu hermana – Shishio no pudo decir más, el puño de Aoshi lo hizo callar.

- Mis sentimientos por Kaoru, no son de tu incumbencia y te aseguro que la amo, pero siempre será como mi pequeña hija, el recuerdo de la hermana que me arrebataron. No intentes empañar su memoria y mucho menos ofenderme con tus sucias palabras – dijo ahora tranquilo, Aoshi.

- La verdad duele – dijo Shishio agarrando la mejilla resentida por el golpe de Aoshi – Pero si además ahora compartes tu vida con un vampiro, y te hago saber que eso es clasificado como traición – Aoshi dio un paso pero fue detenido por Misao quien le suplico que lo ignorara – Hasta esta niña es más inteligente que ustedes. Tan solo espero que no olviden que por ahora es imposible que la profecía se lleve a cabo, ya que gracias a Megumi no tenemos uno de los serafines – agrego sonriendo mientras veía como Hiko le decía con la mirada que su detuviera.

- ¿Pero que cosas dices? Yo que tengo que ver en esto, nunca he… - Megumi se detuvo al recordar las palabras de Sanosuke, con sus manos tapo su boca inconscientemente.

"_Soy un vampiro, Megumi, nuestro amor y aquel mundo que una vez soñamos juntos, fue destruido por la guerra y mi origen."_

- El día que se suscito la batalla entre vampiros y arcángeles, Sanosuke tenia prohibido intervenir en cualquier muerte. Estas son las verdaderas razones por la cual él murió al defenderte. Ahora sabes que por seducir a Sanosuke para obtener tu promoción a Juez, nos has dejado sin uno de los serafines, aun desconozco quienes son los otros dos, pero, te aseguro que pagaras caro esta ofensa y la obstrucción en el cumplimiento de la profecía – dijo disfrutando de la expresión de horror que Megumi tenia.

- ¿Sanosuke… un serafín? – se escucho la voz de Battousai.

- Sanosuke y otros dos fueron enviados al mundo de los humanos para ayudar al monarca de Lumen a acabar con la oscuridad de este mundo. La identidad de los otros será revelada a su debido tiempo. Es hora de que sepan que Sanosuke no los podrá ayudar en sus batallas, puede aconsejarlos y acompañarlos pero, los serafines son demasiados poderosos para este plano. Para eso fueron enviados los arcángeles y los ángeles a este mundo, estamos aquí para poner orden y llevar el mensaje de nuestro creador a los humanos que se desvíen del camino. Desde el final de los tiempos, los humanos que no obtuvieron la gracia de nuestro creador, se les dieron la oportunidad de demostrar que podían ser merecedores del perdón. Por eso se crearon cuatro ciudades, hermosas y diferentes. Citnea era gobernada por Saito como ya saben, este cegó por la sed de poder y su ciudad fue condenada a vivir en la oscuridad, yo gobernaba la tercera ciudad, pero me uní a Tokio en su lucha y juntos formamos Lumen. La cuarta ciudad fue destruida por Saito. Cabe decir que Genzai es un serafín como ustedes saben, por eso permanece sentado en el centro del Templo de Lux, él no puede ayudarnos ni mucho menos pelear, solo nos aconseja y toma las decisiones más difíciles. Y no se equivoquen, él no es ninguno de los serafines que esperan. Kaoru inevitablemente tendrá que experimentar toda clase de pruebas, es lo único que pide nuestro creador, que un humano demuestre que puede ser merecedor de la vida eterna, y que no importa lo que experimente puede mantener su pureza – dijo Hiko develando la verdad que por tanto tiempo había ocultado.

- ¿Ella morirá? – pregunto Battousai acercándose a Hiko. Aoshi y todos los demás esperaban la respuesta de Hiko.

- No puedo responder esa pregunta, Kaoru deberá pasar por diferentes pruebas, experimentar sentimientos negativos y positivos, y si su alma permanece pura significara que es la escogida para la creación de Zión – se limito a decir, Hiko.

- Diles la verdad – bufo Shishio quien permanecía cruzado de brazos disfrutando de la confusión que había creado en los corazones de los presentes – Para unir pasado y presente se necesita pasar por la ultima prueba, la muerte es una etapa que los humanos experimentan, por eso, ella debe morir voluntariamente. Sacrificio y muerte son la ultima prueba que ella afrontará, incluso aunque sea fuerte, ni Tokio pudo superarlas… ¿Qué les hace creer que esta niña podrá? Tendrá que vencer a los ángeles de la muerte, ser superior incluso que un serafín en pureza para poder renacer como uno. Si ella sobrevive tendrá que regir Zión, pero… - se detuvo – Si su corazón es manchado por la impureza, el Corazón de Levis puede ser utilizado para destruir este mundo o regirlo en tinieblas – agrego viendo la reacción de cada uno de los presentes.

- Por eso debemos protegerla, no podemos dejar que los vampiros la contaminen. Lo que él dice es verdad, pero no podemos dejar que esto nos haga decaer. Kaoru es fuerte y confió en que ella hallará la forma de volver a nosotros – dijo Hiko perdiendo por primera vez la potencia de su voz – Todos hemos perdido algo valioso en esta guerra, no podemos dejar que esto nos baje los ánimos – agrego tratando de animar a sus discípulos.

- Me puedes decir como este vampiro nos ayudará. Dudo que quiera volver a su estado original. Es débil y llena de miedos, su presencia solo les estorbará luego de que devuelva las alas. Y te advierto Aoshi, que pienses dos veces en elegirla, ya que los vampiros pueden manipular las emociones de sus adversarios, quien sabe y a influido en tu corazón para poder agarrarte desprevenido – Shishio seguía envenenado el ambiente con sus palabras.

- Guarda silencio si desconoces su desgracia, para sobrevivir a los Calabozos de Fatums hay que ser fuerte, incluso para los vampiros y ella lleva meses ahí. La apartaron de su hogar y desconocía todo lo que rodeaba, es natural que para los ojos de seres como nosotros fuera una presa fácil, pero incluso ejecuto misiones de alto rango. No juzgues a las personas ni intentes escabullirte en nuestros corazones porque solo estas viendo por encima y no lo que realmente sentimos – dijo enojado, Battousai al ver la prepotencia de Shishio en cada palabra que despedían sus labios.

- Battousai… - dijo con gran rencor, Shishio – Me sorprende que la defiendas, tu no amas a nadie. Si sientes algo por esa niña es por la sangre que corre por tus venas y el collar que Saito dejo en tu poder. Además… es inútil que intentes acercarte a Kaoru, ya que tu padre es el verdadero dueño del Corazón de Levis. Lo sabes… sabes que si ella ve a tu padre lo preferirá por encima de ti – finalizo antes de irse y mirar por ultima vez los ojos llenos de resentimiento de Hiko.

- Kenshin... – la voz de Hiko interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirrojo – No dejes que sus palabras te hagan dudar de tus sentimientos hacia Kaoru, el Corazón de Levis es cierto que pertenece a Saito, pero solo él que cuelga de tu cuello, ya que representa el corazón de Tokio – las palabras de Hiko eran escuchadas con atención por Battousai – Kaoru es diferente a ella, sabes que tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle que el nuevo dueño del Corazón de Levis eres tu, aquel que tiende del cuello de Kaoru, en tus manos esta ser el dueño del corazón de Kaoru – agrego Hiko mientras se acercaba al grupo.

- Sanosuke… - Megumi se dejo caer pesadamente - ¿Qué he hecho, Hiko-san? – dijo antes de tomar entre sus manos el hermoso dije que Sanosuke habia forjado para ella.

Megumi se sentía culpable por la muerte y la perdida de unos de los serafines que ayudarían en la salvación de aquel mundo que amaba, sus amigos miraban triste la escena. Ella había perdido a Sanosuke hace años atrás por un descuido, debido a su debilidad en el campo de batalla. El destino había cambiado y condenado su amor antes de que este existiese por el origen de sus progenitores.

- Hiko-san, ¿Podremos ser felices? Todo siempre esta en nuestra contra… - susurro Megumi mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en Misao y Aoshi – Mis queridos amigos, un arcángel y un vampiro… ¿Cómo puede ser traición algo tan hermoso? – sus ojos buscaron al pelirrojo de cabeza gacha que ahora apretaba sus puños – Kenshin… Siempre será un idilio, como Tokio-san y Saito, ambos se amaban con locura, pero corto fue el ensueño en manos de un destino despiadado – término tapando sus ojos con sus manos tratando de entender las pruebas que les designaban a medida que más se esforzaban.

- Un idilio… - dijo Battousai – Ella me dijo que en mis manos estaba el destino de nuestro amor, que yo podía cambiar su corta duración, por eso iré a buscarla y demostrarle que ni mi hermano ni mi padre son los dueños de su corazón. Kenshin lo es… yo soy él único capaz de salvarla y acabar con todo esto – dijo Kenshin tomando el collar que guindaba de su cuello y sorprendiéndose de su color.

Hiko se acerco a Megumi y la levanto sosteniéndola por ambos brazos. La pelinegra miro avergonzada a su maestro, nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta ante el sufrimiento ajeno. Pensó en todo lo que sus amigos habían vivido y superado.

- Ayúdeme a entrenar, Hiko-sama, para reencontrarme con él y demostrarle que yo también lo amo tanto como él a mí. Que sus sacrificios no han sido en vano, maestro… Quiero sobrevivir para verlo una vez más y decirle que no debemos temerle a este sentimiento – dijo Megumi apoyándose de los fuertes brazos de Hiko.

- Te ayudaré, pero ten cuidado con los verdaderos motivos de esta decisión. Eres un arcángel, no un humano, nuestra fuerza viene del interior no de lo físico. – sentencio Hiko esperando que nada sucediera cuando esta llegase a Citnea. Un mal presentimiento abarco su ser – "_Megumi, sigues sin entender que tu fortaleza es tu corazón, no ninguna técnica de batalla, por eso Sanosuke se enamoro de ti"_

- Vayamos a Citnea y recuperemos a Kaoru – dijeron todos al unísono, menos Kenshin que observaba preocupado el collar entre sus manos al no sentir la característica calidez y el poder que siempre rodeaba el medallón.

Sonrieron viéndose unos a los otros, pero lo que no esperaban era que justo cuando se despedían de la gloriosa ciudad de Lumen, el pilar comenzó a apagarse.

- Kaoru… - fue el nombre que nombro cada uno de los integrantes al ver como se extinguía su esperanza.

**-**

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

_De soledad y muerte,_

_murmura el viento. _

_Sobre un amor que murió_

_y palpita en su alma durmiente._

_De lágrimas e impotencia,_

_cantan las aves en este amanecer._

_Con notas de dolor cantan en su inconciencia. _

_De un adiós y un engaño,_

_viven los temores mientras el corazón llora._

_Solo no dejes que sea realidad esta parábola,_

_Que ellos cuentan sobre nuestro amor._

_-_

Los pequeños trozos del cristal se esparcieron con el impacto del rayo, Saito quien para protegerse había utilizado sus brazos como escudo ahora veía la cámara destruida sin rastros del cuerpo de Kaoru.

- Hace años te sostuve de esta misma forma – un voz masculina, firme pero agradable al oído se hizo escuchar – Estabas igual de débil, sólo eras una niña – sus ojos verdes veían con ternura el delicado cuerpo de Kaoru rogando por que se aferrara a la vida. Sostuvo la mano de Kaoru entre las suyas, frías, sin vida.

- Shogo…- dijo Sanosuke con gran alivio al ver a su amigo con Kaoru, poniéndola a salvo del veneno de Yumi.

Saito recordó aquel momento de su pasado, y aunque ella estuviera en esos precisos momentos en los brazos de otro hombre, no sintió celos al ver en la mirada de aquel arcángel amor y ternura por aquella jovencita, la misma mirada que le dirigió cuando la tenia en sus brazos de bebe.

Sanosuke y Saito se acercaron al ver en el semblante de Shogo preocupación ante la falta de respuesta de Kaoru. Aquel delicado cuerpo era dueño de una palidez alarmante. Shogo la movió con insistencia entre sus brazos, rogando por que sus ojos de abrieran. Los minutos eran eternos para ellos hasta que un milagro se suscito, Shogo pudo sentir como respiraba nuevamente.

La respiración de Kaoru era apenas perceptible y su cuerpo frío intentaba encontrar calor en los brazos de su nuevo salvador. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un apuesto joven de cabello chocolate y ojos verdes. Sonrió y tomo el relicario que colgaba de su cuello mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Gracias… - murmuro casi sin fuerzas Kaoru sonriendo para aquel joven que le resultaba familiar.

Yumi que ahora estaba en el suelo con una mano en el cuello tratando de aliviar el dolor, aun más furiosa por la intromisión de aquel arcángel. Aprovechando que toda la atención estaba concentrada en el monarca de Lumen, se arrastro aun débil hasta donde Kamatari quien permanecía inmóvil viendo consternada como los planes de su ama habían fracasado. La súcubo al ver a su ama acercándose a ella con cautela, se apresuro a ayudarla.

- Ama, ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Kamatari preocupada.

- Tan solo observa, esa chiquilla sigue siendo humana y el veneno que contenía el agua sigue rodeando sus heridas… Solo debemos esperar, por ahora, lo mejor será retirarnos. Quiero que le avises de todo, yo iré por Enishi – dijo Yumi con una insólita calma mientras se retiraba con Kamatari sin ser vista.

Sanosuke camino hasta donde Saito permanecía tranquilo viendo como el recién llegado ayudaba a Kaoru. Sus ojos ámbares rebosaban de calma y amor mientras observaba el cuadro frente a él, recordando imágenes del pasado al verla indefensa tratando de luchar contra algo más fuerte que ella, pero sin perder las esperanzas.

Shogo acostó con cuidado a Kaoru en el suelo quien seguía débil, lo que comenzó a preocupar al arcángel al ver como de sus heridas comenzaba a fluir la sangre. Kaoru apretó la mano del arcángel al sentir el ardor del veneno en sus heridas y grito tratando de desahogar su dolor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kaoru? Dime que sucede – dijo Shogo acercándose a ella.

- Perdóneme, pero creo que mi cuerpo no es tan fuerte, no debí ser tan inmadura… tan orgullosa para creer que soportaría, he arruinado todo por lo que ustedes han luchado durante tanto tiempo – susurro Kaoru perdiendo las fuerzas por la efectividad del veneno en su sangre.

Sanosuke miro a Saito y este comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos se acercaron a Shogo y Kaoru.

- El veneno de ese demonio recorre su torrente sanguíneo, debemos curarla inmediatamente – dijo Sanosuke acercándose a ella, pero se sorprendió al ver que sus poderes no tenían efecto sobre ella.

-

"_Puedes aconsejarlos en su jornada y velar por ellos, pero si utilizas tus poderes para interferir en el curso de sus destinos serás castigado con la muerte"_

_-_

Sanosuke apretó sus puños, y se puso de pie para poder ver el Pilar de Lumen extinguiéndose en la lejanía una vez más. Pero la presencia de Tokio lo tranquilizo y le hizo saber de sus intenciones. Mientras, Saito se acerco hasta donde Shogo tomaba la mano de Kaoru, el ambarino tomo el cuerpo de Kaoru y la recostó contra él.

- He esperado por ti tanto tiempo que me parece una ilusión tenerte entre mis brazos – le susurro Saito mientras acomodaba el cabello de Kaoru tras sus orejas al tenerlo mojado – No puedes morir, me lo prometiste – suplico al sentir como su cuerpo de aquella jovencita se ponía más frió con el paso del tiempo.

Kaoru escucho una voz tan conocida para ella, era como si estuviera sumergida en otro de sus sueños. Esa persona era… - Saito-san… - abrió sus ojos con dificultad y pudo verlo tan cerca de ella que solo atino a sonrojarse aun en el estado en el que se encontraba. Las manos de ambos se unieron provocando que el Corazón de Levis que yacía en el poder de Sanosuke brillara.

Sanosuke observo el collar en la palma de su mano y sonrió. Camino hasta la pareja y le entrego a Kaoru su collar, el cual él había tomado para proteger que cayera en las manos de Yumi. Su semblante se torno serio al recordar a sus enemigos y más al ver por el ventanal a uno de los súcubo huyendo.

Kamatari corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta los portones negros de la Ciudad de Citnea, y en sus manos un pergamino con el sello del trono. De su espalda, dos alas esqueléticas negras la elevaron. Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver como cuatro personas entraban a paso apurado por los portones que ella antes había atravesado.

- "_Yumi-san tendrá más problemas de los que pensaba… Dos arcángeles y el príncipe… creo que no todo esta saliendo como ella pensaba" –_ pensó, Kamatari mientras partía al lugar donde le informaría de la situación a la persona que estaba controlando todo desde un lugar seguro.

Kenshin iba al frente del grupo, por lo que, cualquier vampiro que intentaba detener el paso de los arcángeles que lo acompañaban eran detenidos por su mirada ámbar. Su desesperación se iba acrecentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella no podía estar muerta, le había prometido permanecer con él. Sus puños se contrajeron y con solo su aura abrió violentamente las puertas de metal que protegían el castillo. Se concentró en las personas que lo acompañaban, el arcángel de ojos azules llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña que antes había llegado a Lumen sin previo aviso al desmayarse luego de debilitarse el Pilar de Lumen. Megumi dio un paso adelante y lo miro con gran cariño.

- Estoy segura que ella te esta esperando – dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole – Hay cosas que solo las mujeres podemos sentir – agrego antes de tomar en sus manos el dije que Sanosuke le había obsequiado – Confía en mí, no todo esta perdido – agrego Megumi antes de tomar la mano de Kenshin y correr hacia donde su corazón le decía que encontraría a Sanosuke.

-

"_A veces siento que voy a morir si te sigo amando con la intensidad con la que te amo, pero moriría feliz si muero a tu lado… _

_¿Tu sientes lo mismo?"_

_-_

Sanosuke observo nuevamente el cuerpo de Kaoru y giro su vista hacia la Ciudad de Lumen en la lejanía. Por unos momentos el Pilar de Lumen brillo con una intensidad increíble, para luego brillar fuerte como siempre. Como una ráfaga, la energía de Kaoru recorrió el cuerpo de cada habitante de Citnea hasta llegar a Lumen. En su rostro una sonrisa se dibujo.

- Ella vive – dijo Aoshi sonriendo mientras Misao abría los ojos sorprendiéndose de estar en los brazos masculinos del apuesto arcángel – No te hubiera perdonado que me abandonarás – agrego Aoshi antes de dejar a Misao caminar por si sola.

-

"_Aoshi, te prometo que cuando te enamores no dejarás que le suceda _

_nada a esa persona especial._

_Cuando eso suceda, entenderás por que tome la decisión de casarme _

_y porque ahora tengo que dejarte. Mi querido hermano"_

_-_

Kaoru estaba de pie luego de recuperar el Corazón de Levis y ahora estaba hipnotizada ante la mirada ámbar de Saito quien la tenía aun en sus brazos. Por alguna razón no podía respirar con naturalidad y pequeños espasmos recorrían su espalda ante el toque sutil de las manos gruesas del vampiro en su piel húmeda.

- Me recuerdas… - dijo con esperanzas el ambarino al observarse reflejado en los ojos azules de Kaoru.

- He soñado con usted tantas veces… he escuchado su voz y esperado conocerlo desde que tengo memoria, pero mi ser se ha llenado de una inmensa tristeza… ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Kaoru con voz delgada.

Saito se lleno de remordimiento al ver aquellos ojos llenos de angustia, pero no permitiría que ella llorara frente a él. Lo ultimo que quería recordar de esa noche, eran aquellos zafiros llenos de lágrimas gracias a él. Aunque hubieran pasado casi dos décadas desde su separación, él recordaba la medicina perfecta para aquellos ojos azules. Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta rodear la estrecha cintura de la pelinegra y con delicadeza la acerco a él. Kaoru cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios a los de vampiro quien la esperaba. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron ante la esperada unión y brillaron elevados por unos segundos hasta que de la espalda de Kaoru emergieron nuevamente sus alas y del cuerpo de Saito fue eliminado todo rastro de la influencia de Yumi.

- Te amo – le dijo Saito a Kaoru mientras la abrazaba.

- Saito-san… ¿Esta seguro que esas palabras son dirigidas a mí, yo no soy Tokio-sama – le respondió nostálgica Kaoru al ver los ojos de Saito llenos de ilusiones por el reencuentro con su fallecida esposa.

- Es cierto, pero eres todo lo que ame de ella y por eso, no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti – le susurro el vampiro mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

Kaoru se lleno de tristeza al escuchar que aquel vampiro solo la amaba por lo que veía de otra persona en ella. Con sus delicadas manos lo aparto débilmente para poder ver en sus ojos algo más que sus anhelos por ver a aquella mujer del pasado en ella, pero no encontró respuesta alguna entristeciéndola aun más.

Los ojos azules de la pelinegra se abrieron al sentir la presencia de cierto pelirrojo acercándose, al notar Saito la reacción de Kaoru, sus ojos se endurecieron y oponiéndose a que ella se alejara de él, tomo su rostro obligándolo a verle.

A medida que iban avanzando podían sentir la presencia de Kaoru y Sanosuke con más fuerza. Las manos de Kenshin abrieron las puertas que conducían al Laboratorio de Kamatari, dejando ver a Kaoru muy cerca de su padre.

Los ojos de Aoshi se llenaron de nostalgia al ver la escena, era como había sucedido hace diecinueve años. Por unos segundos su mente le hizo una mala jugada confundiendo a Kaoru con su hermana.

Kenshin camino lentamente hasta ver los ojos de su padre quien lo veía distante mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru. Había tomado la decisión de luchar por ella, apretó sus puños y comprendió que su padre sentía lo mismo que él por el monarca de Lumen. En esos momentos se retractaba de haber ayudado a su padre y por primera vez deseo que su padre que no existiese, sorprendiéndose de sus propios pensamientos.

- Creo que nos parecemos en mucho más, padre – susurro al ver como Saito había demostrado con aquel gesto que no le permitiría estar al lado de Kaoru. Kenshin sintió como se oprimía su pecho al ver las manos de Kaoru y Saito unidas, aparto la vista evitando verlos juntos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar verla y reprocharle con la mirada su decisión.

- Kenshin – dijo Kaoru feliz al verle sano y salvo, mas sorprendida por la mirada que este le dirigía.

Kenshin pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba al sentir la emoción con la que Kaoru lo llamo y supo que su batalla no estaba pérdida, seria difícil e incomodo competir contra su propio padre pero valía la pena por la mujer que amaba. No provocaría más problemas, así decidió dejar a su padre con Kaoru por el momento. Él habia sido testigo del amor que su padre le profesaba a la mujer que ahora era reemplazada por la pelinegra de la cual él se habia enamorado.

Shogo estaba enojado por ver como aquellos dos solo indisponían a Kaoru. Él la protegía al igual que Hiko a una prudente distancia, y cuando su amigo le pidió que fuese a Citnea para evitar una desgracia, aprovecho para mostrarse ante ella como el segundo de sus guardianes. Se acerco con semblante molesto y los miro a ambos reprendiéndolos. Tomo la mano de Kaoru y con mucha amabilidad le pido que lo acompañase hasta donde sus amigos la esperaban.

- Por favor, acompáñame, Aoshi y todos estaban muy preocupados por ti – dijo Shogo con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a caminar al notar que la debilidad aun no abandonaba el pequeño cuerpo de Kaoru.

Megumi se acerco a ella y acaricio maternalmente su cabello, froto sus hombros intentando darle calor al verla mojada y temblando. Kaoru sonreía por ver nuevamente a la mujer que ocupaba en su vida el papel de una madre, la abrazo y agradeció su preocupación al ver en sus ojos una tristeza muy ajena a su situación. Aoshi observaba a su pequeña siendo atendida por Megumi y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa, sin embargo, al ver como momentáneamente tambaleo al tratar de llegar a él, sintió culpabilidad y rabia por exponerla a un peligro tan grande como lo era la muerte. Sus ojos azules ocultaron sus emociones, pero Misao apretó su mano al detectar tristeza en los ojos del juez y lo alentó a sonreír para alegrar a Kaoru.

- Aoshi-sama – dijo Kaoru llena de alegría al verlo – Misao, me alegra ver que aunque hayas vuelto a tu antiguo estado, no has perdido tu hermosa aura – agrego con una sonrisa al verla con su túnica de ángel aunque ya no fuera uno.

Aoshi beso la mano de Misao y la miro, en el momento en el que se habia convertido nuevamente en vampiro, ella habia pensado que él la rechazaría pero seguían juntos. Este la miro una ultima vez antes de acercarse a Kaoru y poner el broche que ella le habia enviado con un mensaje.

- "Sólo el sol puede opacar aquellas letras, así como el latido de tu corazón superar su sonido" – dijo por medio de telepatía tan solo para Kaoru, al ser cómplices del mensaje que Kaoru había dejado en el broche.

Kaoru estaba feliz al ver los ojos de su maestro llenos de alegría, y en un impulso lo abrazo. Pidiéndole perdón por preocuparlo y sobretodo, por no poder ayudar en nada más a Misao para que ambos fueran felices.

- Kaoru, gracias por enviármela. Nunca más dudare de que no estoy solo, te tengo a ti y ahora a Misao – le dijo el ojiazul mientras acariciaba su cabello como lo hacia desde pequeña.

Sanosuke veía también la escena muy contento mientras de reojo en ocasiones miraba a Megumi, quien permanecía distante. Se acerco a ella e intento hablarle, pero ella lo miro triste y con palabras duras lo callo.

- Ahora sé la verdad, sólo te hice daño – dijo sin titubear, Megumi.

- Tú nunca me has hecho daño – dijo Sanosuke tratando de acercarse a ella, pero esta rechazo el contacto de sus manos.

- ¡Eres un serafín! No lo ocultes más… Ahora sé por que nunca te he merecido. Comprendo por que no me podías amar, pero no entiendo como te enamoraste de alguien tan cobarde como yo. Quiero que entiendas que entrenare hasta ser digna de ti, por estar al nivel de un serafín… Pero antes, por favor. Tan solo esperame mientras intento alcanzarte. No quiero perjudicarte, ni muchos menos renunciar a ti, es hora de que cambie y luche a tu lado, no puedes siempre protegerme – dijo con determinación, Megumi.

Por primera vez, Sanosuke se sintió herido por ella. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle al igual que su herida. Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como se había debilitado, ya que su permanencia en ese mundo dependía de dos condiciones y Megumi estaba rompiendo una de ellas. Lo único que podía destruir al poderoso serafín era la intromisión en el curso de las cosas y su propio corazón. Y para él, Megumi era su centro. Los serafines son seres poderosos e inigualables por estar hechos de amor, un amor incomparable y divino, los únicos que tienen el privilegio de estar cerca del Creador por la naturaleza de su corazón.

- Nunca me he arrepentido de lo que hice, ni tú deberías sentirte culpable de mi muerte. El amor es sacrificio y si con mi vida podía salvarte lo haría de nuevo. No creas que soy más fuerte tan solo por mi rango, yo siempre te esperare y te amaré porque tú eres mi fuente de poder. Nunca digas que me perjudicas, sin ti seria débil, sin ti no me quedaría ninguna razón por la cual luchar. Y si piensas que no eres digna de mí en estos momentos, entonces que tendré que hacer si te vuelves más fuerte que ahora y no necesites de mí… ¿Que propósito tendría mi existencia si me dejas de querer por madurar demasiado rápido? No te pido que no te fortalezcas, solo no desvíes los motivos de tus metas por pensar que eres inferior, ya que yo me enamore de una mujer fuerte capaz de salvar vidas con solo el poder de su corazón, no por lo que puede hacer con un arma – le dijo antes de marcharse, Sanosuke.

Para él, habia sido triste escuchar las palabras de Megumi y sentirse rechazado por ella. Él habia decidido volver a aquel mundo por el amor que le tenia incluso siendo prohibido. Megumi no intento detenerlo cuando le dio la espalda ocasionando que se volteara a verla nuevamente, la inseguridad se había apoderado de él. En los diecinueve años de estar lejos de ella, nunca antes había sentido ganas de llorar como lo hacia ahora, y es que para él su indeferencia era mucho peor que no verla. Por sus mejillas se deslizaron lagrimas rojas y con dolor la miro por ultima vez. Debía reflexionar sobre las palabras que ella les habia hecho saber. Así, desapareció envuelto en sus alas para dirigirse hasta el lugar donde evitaría que el contenido de la carta que llevaba Kamatari, llegara a las manos del enemigo.

Megumi permaneció en silencio, por dentro su ser estaba en pedazos por ver las primeras lagrimas de Sanosuke y ocasionadas por ella. No podía creer que habia errado nuevamente sacando conclusiones sobre los motivos que impulsaban a Sanosuke. Pero ahora sabia que no debía esforzarse solo por ser más fuerte, sino por vivir y poder permanecer a su lado en cada batalla. Para poder ser el motor de su corazón como él, era el de ella. Sus manos permanecían alzadas al cielo, intentando tocar la imagen de Sanosuke, la cual ya se había desvanecido.

Kenshin se acerco a Megumi a quien le tenía confianza y puso una mano en su hombro – Creo que no deberías ser tan impulsiva con tus palabras, pero te felicito por tu ahínco y tu determinación en seguir adelante. Te recomiendo que la próxima vez que lo veas, no lo distancies de ti – finalizo el pelirrojo, quien se quedo callado a su lado.

Kaoru escucho la conversación y no podía sentirse mas feliz de verlo sano, al lado de su maestra como su amigo. Nada podía ser más perfecto en esos momentos hasta que cayo de rodillas nuevamente provocando que Kenshin y Aoshi se acercaran preocupados al verla débil.

- Su cuerpo ha experimentado la muerte por un corto plazo, pero la experimento. Ella es humana y el poder que utilizo para proteger a Lumen desgasto su condición física. Regresemos a Lumen y esperemos que el Pilar junto con los poderes de curación de Megumi la ayuden a recuperarse – dijo Shogo acercándose a Kaoru quien lo veía por segunda vez.

- Usted… usted fue la primera persona que mis ojos vieron, por eso… Tokio-san lo envió para que cuidara de mí, pero creo que aun no soy merecedora del Tridente Escarlata… Siento decepcionarlo Shogo-sama – dijo Kaoru sin saber porque esas palabras salían de sus labios.

Shogo la miro fijamente sorprendido de que ella supiera sobre el Tridente y sobre todo su nombre, sin esperar más le pregunto – Entonces ya sabes lo que sucederá cuando estés preparada para recibir el Tridente Escarlata… ¿No sientes miedo? – cuestiono Shogo, intentando saber hasta donde llegaba el conocimiento de Kaoru.

Kaoru entendía perfectamente la pregunta, con su mirada le pidió la ayudase a levantarse. Shogo soltó su mano una vez la vio de pie y esta, camino hasta el pelirrojo sorprendiéndolo. Kaoru acaricio su rostro sonriendo, y luego tomo la mano de Kenshin entre las suyas poniéndola en su pecho.

Kenshin abrió sus ojos en asombro y escucho la suave de voz de Kaoru en su mente – _"Conserva contigo siempre la plegaria que cada día pide mi corazón, aquella que me robaste en nuestro primer encuentro junto con mi alma… No tengas miedo, ni siquiera la muerte nos separara" – _Entonces, el pelirrojo recordó aquel papel celeste que apareció en sus manos el día que llego a Lumen. Intento acercarse a ella, pero Kaoru negó con la cabeza y se acerco a Shogo.

- A lo único que le tengo miedo, Shogo-sama, es a perderme mientras él cumple su labor… Sé que si no logró traerlo de vuelta a mi lo único que me esperara será la… - susurro con tristeza, Kaoru mientras veía a la cara de Kenshin llena de confusión, como la de todos lo que escuchaban su conversación.

- Muerte… - dijo Shogo antes de acercarse a ella, al ver como perdía el conocimiento.

**-**

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

**Otro cap¡¡¡ Lo hice largooo para tratar de compensarlos por la demora vuelvo y lo repito, me he ido a un Cyber a publicar este cap .**

**Mi compu yace sin MODEM¡¡ sin Internet T-T sin tecnología mi vida es nada, me preparo para mi prueba de admisión en Medicina v.v es difícil la vida no?**

**En el próximo cap abra mucho Ken/Kaoru/Saito, y Enishi no se hará esperar. **

**Shogo de guardaespaldas poniéndole las cosas difíciles a Kenshin jejeje. **

**Y alguien será gravemente herido… ¿Quién será?**

"**_Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir el impacto del rayo contra su cuerpo, el grito femenino retumbo en la habitación y la sangre mancho el suelo. La oscuridad se apodero de su cuerpo mientras sentía las lágrimas de aquella pequeña en su rostro, pero era muy tarde. Habia escogido abandonar ese mundo para poder darle luz a su dulce corazón"_**

"_**No importa, siempre estaremos juntos si nuestras almas laten como una sola en una noche donde el tiempo es nuestro enemigo y nuestras caricias, la única esperanza de que esta llama siga encendida… El amor que compartimos es más que un eco sin respuesta, mas que un corazón sin dueño, mas que una lagrima sin consolador. Nosotros podemos vivir conforme a nuestras decisiones si luchamos por eso, solo por eso, hoy serás mía aunque mi alma sea condenada por la eternidad"**_

**Necesito de su apoyo y gracias por sus reviews que son el combustible de mi imaginación¡¡¡ **


	8. Perdidos

Escribo lo más rápido que puedo, después de meses sin actualizar v.v ¡¡¡INTERNED!!!

¿Por que me abandonaste? T-T Meg-chan llora por la falta de tecnología pero aquí esta luchando por entregarles los capítulos con eficacia. Please o.o no me abandonen y lean mi fic, déjenme su opinión, mis queridos lectores… v.v

**Son of War: An idyllic love**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del grandioso mangaka Nobihuro Watsuki.

**Datos de Interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

"**_cursiva" _ **Lo que piensa un personaje

"" Cambio de escena.

-

**Capitulo # 7: Perdidos**

**-**

**---------------------Idyllic love --------------------**

**-**

_- Dime algo… ¿Qué es el amor para ti? O sea, ¿Cómo sabes que amas a una persona pero como tu pareja? – pregunto curiosa una jovencita de ojos azules, mientras apoyaba su barbilla entre sus manos. Acostada en la grama viendo el cielo, recordaba imágenes efímeras de sus sueños. Miro interrogante al joven pelirrojo que seguía viéndola sorprendido por la pregunta sin saber que responderle - Porque, para mi fue muy fácil, tan solo tuve que verte - al decir esto pudo ver como el pelirrojo se tenso y solo atino a sonreír. _

_- No creo que sea algo que te pueda expresar con palabras, además… - dijo el pelirrojo perdiendo el tono frío de sus ojos para mostrar destellos de violetas en un profundo ámbar – A través de los años, he vivido en un mundo donde solo veo destrucción y muerte. En cambio aquí, solo se respira paz, y junto a ti… - Sus palabras se rehusaban a salir, miedo al rechazo o simplemente a sentirse ajeno a ellas, palabras llenas de afecto. _

_Bajo la mirada sintiéndose apenado por ser observado ávidamente por dos orbes azules, acompañados de un rostro angelical. Miro sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas nervioso, no quería continuar con esa plática y mucho menos, mirar aquellos ojos sin primero tranquilizarse. _

_- Estamos unidos por sangre y lágrimas, por un latido y una sonrisa, en alma y cuerpo… - susurro acercándose a él – Nunca temas de lo que sentimos, nuestro amor es lo único que nos mantiene unidos._

_Cerró sus manos con fuerza y subió su mirada, encontrándose con dos ojos azules. Su respiración chocaba contra sus mejillas, estático miraba los labios rosados que estaban delante de él sin atreverse a reclamar por ellos. Ella sonrió ante su nerviosismo, y con un movimiento lento, rodeo con sus brazos al pelirrojo hasta sentirlo por completo suyo._

_- Cuando despiertes, solo recuerda que siempre estaré esperando a que vengas por mí – dijo Kaoru con voz suave y baja – Mi corazón apacible como el mar duerme, dentro de mi cuerpo para despertar en la tormenta. Con el vaivén de las olas, con el salado de las lagrimas. Rodeado de muerte en el sabor metálico de la sangre, con un rayo de luz como guía, que siempre espera aquel gesto, aquella caricia, que lo vuelva celeste como el cielo; que en una utopía pretende alcanzar el infinito con sus manos._

_Permaneció en silencio mientras ella pronunciaba aquellas palabras, su aliento chocando contra su rostro como si se tratase de una tortura, su nívea piel se perdía entre sus torneados brazos y su cabellera rojiza. Escucho el suave ritmo de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, formando una melodía para sus oídos mientras su aroma lo envolvía dejándolo encantado._

_Como podía decirle que su piel lo atormentaba, que él era de carne y hueso, que sentía cada suspiro que se escapa de sus dulces labios, que su aroma era un afrodisíaco irresistible. Ella era inocente, que podía sospechar o si quiera saber de los deseos que despertaba en él. Lo miraba con insistencia y se apegaba más a él quizás huyendo del frió que rondaba en el aire en forma de niebla. La presión que ejercían sus senos contra su pecho lo obligo a separarse de ella inmediatamente antes de que perdiera la razón. Ojos azules lo miraban con incredulidad por la brusquedad con que fueron apartados, quizás temiendo haberle herido u ofendido con su cercanía._

_- Te amo, Kaoru – atino a decir al verla tan triste por su momentánea separación – Espero que pronto, pueda ser capaz de despertarte – le miro esta vez triste, Kenshin._

_- Cuando abras los ojos yo no recordare nada, solo cuando estamos en este mundo podemos hablarnos libremente, este es el espacio que he creado para que nuestras almas se unan. Sé que dentro de ti hay muchas dudas. Quisiera siempre estar junto a ti, pero no estoy preparada para salir de este mundo, el poder del Corazón de Levis aun duerme dentro de mi y mis sentimientos y poderes con él – Una lagrima oscura recorría la mejilla de la pelinegra con insistencia, tiñendo de oscuro su piel, señal de dolor o quizás un sentimiento que escapaba buscando tranquilidad – Despiértame pronto – deposito un beso en la frente de Kenshin, ante una mirada violeta llena de amor y resignación. _

_- Me pides que olvide lo obvio ante mis ojos, y que ignore el dolor que me produce verte mirar a otro con amor, me pides demasiado y me das tanto para luego despertar en la nada… - dijo afligido el pelirrojo, en reclamo mientras en su desesperación, de sus ojos salían sus emociones en forma cristalina, una lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas – ¿Cómo puede doler tanto amar a alguien? – pregunto alzando la voz, haciendo que Kaoru lo mirara llena de culpa._

_- Si supieras leer mis ojos como yo he aprendido a leer tu alma, nunca dudarías de mí – dijo la pelinegra como ultimas palabras antes de mirarlo fijamente._

_En su mente pasaron tres palabras antes de abrir los ojos agitado y cubierto de sudor._

"_Abre los ojos" _

Se levanto de golpe sujetando su cabeza con brusquedad, busco con desesperación el rostro de Kaoru y lo encontró durmiente con la misma lágrima que antes había visto en sus sueños. En un aspaviento dejo ver su asombro al ver que quizás no todo era un simple sueño, ella estaba con él todas las veces que descansaba, sanándolo, amándolo. Quizás solo haya llorado por el dolor de sus heridas. Siempre sería inane pensar en semejante tema, trataba de elucidar sus ideas sin ningún éxito. La miro una segunda vez detallando el color de su piel y lo atrayente que era para él su cuello, zarandeo su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y sus instintos dejarlos de un lado. Con un poco de trabajo se apoyo del árbol que había escogido para descansar anteriormente y se dejo caer sobre él, suspiro incrédulo ante la reacción que ella le causaba a cada milímetro de su ser. Parpadeo insistente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la fogata, el crepitar del fuego y las respiraciones de sus compañeros. Agradeció internamente haberse levantado, después de haberla tenido entre sus brazos y el efecto que había causado en su cuerpo, no había nada mejor que tomar un baño. Se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar por unos minutos el campamento.

Giro su rostro encontrándose con Shogo y Aoshi. Tomo en cuenta de que no estaba solo, Shogo lo miraba extrañado por lo súbito de su despertar y dedujo que se debía tratar de una pesadilla, en cambio Aoshi, noto de inmediato como el vampiro dirigió sus ojos ámbares al frágil cuerpo de Kaoru confirmando su presencia. Megumi no se encontraba entre ellos.

- Dentro de unas horas saldrá el sol, no seria prudente abandonar el campamento – Aoshi lo seguía con su mirada, causando por primera vez nerviosismo en las acciones del vampiro – No te acerques a Kaoru, esta descansando, su cuerpo aun se encuentra débil – apresuro a decir el ojiazul al verlo a escasos pasos de Kaoru, pero bajo el tono de voz al ver que Misao se movía inquieta recostada en sus piernas.

Kenshin solo suspiro resignándose a esperar por el amanecer, si más era cierto, sin la protección de su grupo seria una montaña de cenizas para cuando el sol saliese. Movía nerviosamente sus dedos, mirando esquivamente a Kaoru repetidas veces. Lucia tan débil y pálida, quería saber si estaba bien y sobre todo que sucedería si ambos compartían los sueños que tanto lo perseguían.

- Battousai, ven a aquí – escucho decir con persistencia de su padre, entonces cayo en cuenta de que Saito lo miraba desde que se había levantado. Miro con desconfianza la invitación de su padre, pero Shogo tratando de alivianar el ambiente de inmediato.

- En cuanto Megumi y Kaoru-san se estén listas partiremos, no esta de más hablar con tu padre, después de todo no lo has visto en días – profirió risueño Shogo, esforzándose en sonar familiar.

Kenshin miro con desidia al arcángel, cotejar tan temprano sus problemas no era una opción muy apetecible. No estaba preparado para hablar con su padre, y mucho menos decirle que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la mujer que ambos veían como el objeto de su afecto. Camino dando pasos certeros y firmes, respiro calmadamente dejando atrás los celos y las rencillas que habían provocado verlo con Kaoru. Siempre había pensado que el orgullo era mal consejero.

- Me alegro que te hayas recuperado, padre – comento Kenshin impertérrito sentándose a su lado, sin cambiar su rostro inmutable, no sucumbiría ante la sagaz mirada de su padre – Ahora podremos luchar juntos, imagino – agrego con desgano ante la idea de tenerlo siempre cerca, evitando que pudiera progresar con Kaoru.

- No te esfuerces en sonar sincero, no esta en tu naturaleza decir mentiras, sabes que siento aversión por la hipocresía, prefiero que seas frió y directo como siempre, por lo menos así sé que me dices la verdad en todo momento – lo regaño Saito al ver como sus ojos decían una cosa y sus labios otra.

- Lo siento, padre – los ojos ámbares del pelirrojo eran llenados de las llamas que subían y bajaban constantemente dándole un aspecto misterioso y sobre todo tenebroso a sus dorados ojos – Supongo que no debo ocultar el porque me molesta en estos momentos hablar contigo – agrego sin esperar más.

- Vaya, no esperaba que lo dijeses tan directo pero que más da. A mi también me molesta que te hayas fijado en la mujer que he esperado por años – dijo Saito con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

- De tal palo, tal astilla… tienes buenos gustos padre – agrego tratando de sonreír, Kenshin ante la mirada de su padre, que ahora lo miraba alegre y sobre todo, sorprendido por lo inadecuado y jocoso del comentario.

- Mocoso insolente – agrego Saito fingiendo estar enojado sin poder ocultar su risa – Nunca dudes de mis gustos, siempre me ha gustado lo mejor, por eso tu madre nunca fue mi favorita – dijo dejando de sonreír.

-

**----------- Idyllic love ------------**

**-**

_Si tu luz me envolviera,_

_no sentiría miedo en medio de esta oscuridad._

_Que la soledad solo es una palabra_

_si estas junto a mi._

_Que tu piel es mi abrigo _

_Y tu corazón mi alimento._

_Tu cuerpo me refugia de la crueldad de la noche_

_Y tus senos son mi descanso eterno._

_Si todo es un sueño, _

_Entonces estoy muerto a tu lado, _

_Por que tu amor se ha ido con la primavera_

_Y mis sueños yacen en el perfume de tu cabello._

-

El bosque descansaba con la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el sol, que orgulloso se deleitaba mostrando su compañera al mundo, plateada y reluciente cada noche. El sonido de las hojas sucumbiendo ante el peso de sus pies era insoportable, no quería ser descubierta por él. Camino lentamente hasta que pudo verlo, giro su cabeza para asegurarse que ninguno de sus compañeros la había seguido.

Remojo sus labios ante la ansiedad de verlo, se sentía emocionada y a la vez llena de estupor. Acomodo sus cabellos mientras se apoyaba de los troncos para avanzar en el espeso bosque siguiendo la esencia de su amado, la luz que este irradiaba a kilómetros. Entonces lo pudo ver, retrocedió al ver que se encontraba con un demonio, la duda quiso tomar un lugar en su corazón al ver la forma femenina de dicho demonio.

Se llevo una mano a su boca tratando de ocultar un gemido de dolor, abrió sus ojos desorbitada al reconocer a la acompañante. Ato cabos fácilmente al descubrir a la súcubo sirviente de la reina de Citnea, lo vio tomándola por el cuello y exigiéndole una carta.

- Si aprecias tu vida, dame la carta que Yumi-san te encomendó darle al traidor que reside en Lumen. Mi paciencia no es basta el día de hoy, te recomiendo pienses con rapidez antes de que no veas más la luz de la luna – dijo Sanosuke a Kamatari como amenaza, quien habia seguido al grupo al ver que iban rumbo a Lumen por el camino normal. Que mejor oportunidad para infiltrase mientras ellos mismos le abrían las puertas.

- Mátame si prefieres, serafín, esta carta morirá entre mis cenizas y su secreto se ira con mi alma en el viento – espeto con desprecio, Kamatari.

Megumi lucia descompuesta y confundida, si era cierto todo lo que había escuchado, el enemigo que tanto buscaban era uno de ellos. Aoshi y los demás debían saber que el traidor era un ser de luz desviado en los caminos de la maldad, quizás por soberbia y rebeldía, no seria ni la primera ni la ultima vez que los ángeles se revelaban a la voluntad de su creador.

Dio un paso hacia atrás intentando alejarse de aquel lugar, el sonido se las hojas al pisarlas sonó claramente para Sanosuke quien voltio al instante a verla. En aquellos ojos no había sorpresa ni mucho menos enojo. Quedo estática ante su mirada, había sido ilusa al pensar que él no sabia que ella esta presente.

Kamatari no paso por alto el descuido del serafín y sin demorar, de su muñeca veneno se esparció cegando momentáneamente a Sanosuke. Al sentir como la fuerza disminuía en su cuello, la súcubo aprovecho para escapar, dejando atrás a su captor y pensando que huía con su más valioso secreto.

- Es peligroso que estés aquí, muchos espíritus malvados rondan estos bosques en busca de almas débiles o confundidas y dentro de ti, puedo sentir claramente la lucha interna que aun te empeñas en librar – dijo Sanosuke un poco agitado sin mirarla, con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el contacto del veneno, de su mano goteaba sangre y un papel manchado de aquella sustancia, brillo hasta desaparecer entre su vestidura.

- No pude desistir de verte, aun más cuando sentí una presencia maligna cerca de ti – comento Megumi intentando caminar con normalidad.

- ¿A qué viniste, Megumi? – Pregunto con voz quebrada, Sanosuke mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza – No puedes ver que duele – la miro triste y decepcionado – Otra vez desconfiaste de mí, al verme con ese demonio – cerro los ojos lleno de dolor, culpabilidad por haber expresado de forma tan absoluta sus sentimientos sin importar que la heriría. Suspiro y suavizo el agarre de su mano - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto casi desesperado ante la mirada angustiante y el silencio que le proporcionaba Megumi – Soy débil, no puedo seguir así, no quiero… no quiero seguir así – la miro por ultima vez, dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como ella se acercaba a él.

- Vine… yo vine – Megumi lo miraba llena de emoción, verlo tan frágil por una sola palabra de sus labios, saber que la amaba tanto que dependían uno del otro. El amor siempre ha sido el sentimiento más poderoso y hermoso, pero también el más doloroso, pero como podía importarle en esos momentos aquel dolor cuando cada vez que se rozaban, la pasión que se desataba en sus interiores sobrepasaba cualquier lagrima, cualquier angustia dejando solamente satisfacción y paz.

- Nunca cambiarás, y lo peor de todo es que no quiero que lo hagas – dijo Sanosuke dejando escapar un suspiro, extendiendo sus brazos para alojarla entre ellos – Me conformo con que estés a mi lado y que nunca me apartes de ti – su mano acaricio su cabello hasta llegar a su espalda, causando que Megumi temblara tenuemente antes de sonreír y apoyar su frente en el pecho masculino, embriagándose de su aroma y firmeza.

- Sabes que siempre te amaré, aunque suela ser testaruda y no comprenda muchas cosas – dijo Megumi apartándose lo necesario para ver los hermosos ojos de Sanosuke que ahora era castaños con destellos verdes – Son hermosos – agrego viendo con detenimiento sus ojos, mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla y este besaba su mano. Se preocupo al ver como por la frente de Sanosuke se deslizaba una pequeña línea de sangre al igual que su mano herida manchaba el piso de aquel liquido carmesí – Sanosuke… - dijo preocupada.

- Tranquila, no es nada comparado al dolor de no tenerte cerca… - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ahogar la sonrisa de Megumi en un beso.

Al ver que el sol amenazaba con salir, ambos se separaron. Megumi no podía contener todas sus emociones, era extenuante tener que despedirse y mucho más para enfrentarse al consejo en cuanto llegaran a Lumen.

- Diles que pronto nos veremos, que el nombre del culpable de este enfrentamiento será descubierto a su debido tiempo… Por favor ten mucho cuidado y sobre todo, dile a Aoshi que muchas veces es mejor ser el primero en brindar – término de decir Sanosuke antes de brillar al contacto de los rayos de luz que emitía el sol.

Megumi escucho cada palabra confundida mas no le dio importancia – Muchas veces es mejor ser el primero en brindar… ¿Qué clase de recomendación es esa? – se cuestiono con hilaridad ante lo ilógico del mensaje – Mejor regreso antes de que tomen en cuenta mi ausencia – Megumi se dispuso a regresar al campamento.

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque, Sanosuke la veía partir. En la comisura de sus labios se anunciaba la sangre y en su frente la delgada línea de sangre era reemplazada por un grueso surco - No podré verte vivir feliz, pero seré el medio de alcanzar tu felicidad, Megumi – dijo triste sabiendo que su tiempo se agotaba y que pronto vendría el final.

-

**----------- Idyllic love ------------**

**-**

_El oleaje golpea su corazón,_

_agua salada mezclada con lágrimas._

_Solo dos estanques azules contemplan el cielo,_

_en el anocher de las perfidias, _

_en el nacimiento del recelo._

_Cuantas veces la luz del faro excluirá su alma, _

_dejando a la oscuridad dominar sobre sus costas._

_Frota sus brazos buscando calor en la soledad, _

_esperando a que llegue a su puerto aquel con su promesa_

_Y con su sentencia de muerte._

_-_

Daba pasos lentos y torpes sin darse cuenta, por sus brazos un cosquilleo la atormentaba en señal de adormecimiento. Trataba de mover sus dedos, pesados y de tonalidad morada colgando de sus manos. Su cabello negro le cubría la cara, no quería que nadie viera su rostro preocupado y consternado por la salud de su cuerpo, Kaoru caminaba en silencio con la ayuda de Aoshi, mientras Misao la miraba preocupada tomando su mano en el extremo contrario. Shogo, Megumi y Saito caminaban tres pasos más atrás con la vista fija en los tres que los lideraban, y al final, Kenshin la seguía con semblante pensativo y distante. Quizás pensando en las últimas palabras que compartieron Shogo y Kaoru, presintiendo que él estaba envuelto en cada frase.

Con el paso de los minutos le era más difícil seguir adelante, miro a Aoshi cuidadosamente sin ser vista y seguido a Misao, sus ojos azules retenían lágrimas. Contrajo sus dedos intentado darle vida y calor a sus extremidades. Misao llamo su atención apretando levemente su mano y sonrió para ella, pero en su rostro lo único que podía reflejarse era la preocupación, y sin poder corresponderle a aquella sonrisa, solo bajo la mirada esperando no enfrentar las preguntas de Misao.

Hace una hora que caminaban por los Bosques de Kibrot-hataava, tierra de espíritus malditos por sus ambiciones, atravesado por un rió de color oscuro y sospechoso donde las almas transitaban llenas de dolor cumpliendo su condena. Este bosque delimitaba los territorios de Citnea y luego de ello solo se veía arena, hermosa arena hasta llegar a Lumen, que al este delimitaba con el mar.

Aoshi aun seguía enojado por la reciente disputa, ya que a su parecer, era demasiado riesgoso recorrer el resto del bosque a pie en el estado de Kaoru. Shogo les había pedido no utilizar la tele-transportación para mayor seguridad, ya que se tenían graves sospechas sobre infiltrados en Lumen, y en dicha técnica se utilizaba energía dejando un rastro claro de sus movimientos. Todos apoyaron al ojiazul por lo peligroso de esa decisión, ya que estarían abiertos a cualquier ataque, pero Kaoru decidió respaldar el sabio consejo de Shogo atribuyendo que además, su cuerpo no resistiría el viaje en esos momentos.

- ¿Kaoru? – la voz firme de Aoshi la hizo despegar su vista de sus cansados pies.

- ¿Qué sucede, Aoshi-sama? – respondió con una sonrisa fingida y conturbada, la pelinegra.

- ¿Quieres descansar? – pregunto, Aoshi, al ver el rostro pálido de Kaoru cubierto con gotas de sudor.

- No se preocupe, Aoshi-sama, continuemos un poco más. Yo estaré bien – dijo Kaoru con tono indolente e inexpresivo, con su vista concentrada en los extraños árboles que rodeaban el camino apenas visible en la tierra. El sol apenas perceptible entre las ramas de los árboles era lo único que evitaba que su cuerpo no sucumbiera ante el inminente frió que se apoderaba de ella.

Aoshi se detuvo al instante al notar su respiración agitada, Misao con un gesto le dio su aprobación y decidió decirle con calma a Kaoru que se sentará por un tiempo.

- Kaoru-sama, por favor siéntese antes de que colapse – pidió preocupada Misao tocando levemente la espalda de Kaoru, para incrementar la sinceridad en su petición.

Kaoru miró seria a Misao y está se sorprendió al ver esa expresión nunca antes vista en el rostro de la monarca. Misao intento explicarle que no debía esforzarse pero antes de que pudiera proferir palabra alguna, Kaoru soltó su mano con brusquedad al igual que la de Aoshi e increpo en voz alta.

- ¡Basta! Dejen de tratarme con lastima, si nos detenemos estaremos en peligro. He dicho que puedo seguir caminando y seguiremos – finalizo, Kaoru, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Todos la veían absortos y confundidos por su reciente cambio de actitud. Shogo la escudriño con la mirada analizando su comportamiento desde que habían iniciado su jornada. Aoshi enojado intento reprenderla por su terquedad, pero la suplicante mano de Megumi lo hizo detenerse. El arcángel de ojos azules miro lleno de confusión a Megumi que ahora caminaba con pasos lentos hacia Kaoru.

- Dime, Kaoru, ¿En serio crees que puedes continuar sin antes tomar un descanso? – Megumi la miro maternalmente y se acerco más a Kaoru confiada – No es lastima lo que sentimos, es preocupación que es distinto, no seas orgullosa y descansa – dijo Megumi mientras acercaba su mano a la de Kaoru, pero a pesar de sus dulces palabras, su mano fue rechazada por está quien ahora le daba la espalda y continuaba caminando.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos llena de tristeza, nadie entendía su dolor y mucho menos entenderían que tenía miedo a quedarse inmóvil y morir. Su sangre fluía con dificultad provocándole un intenso dolor en el pecho, sus articulaciones respondían luego de un gran esfuerzo y cuando dejaba de hacer actividad física su cuerpo se enfriaba con rapidez. Había probado la muerte, y como era de esperar, su cuerpo humano no había resistido los siete minutos de haber estado sin vida.

- No la molesten, los motivos de su aparente soberbia van más allá de su entendimiento – dijo con sapiencia, Shogo quien ya sospechaba de la situación de la monarca de Lumen. A diferencia de ellos, ella si sentía el dolor de las heridas, sangraba y aun más difícil, poseía un cuerpo humano. Como arcángeles que eran, no comprendían ese tipo de dolor ni mucho menos las limitaciones de poseer un cuerpo de dicha naturaleza.

Saito también sospechaba del estado de Kaoru, pero conociendo a la perfección como era de obstinada su esposa cuando se encontraba en una situación compleja y que podría ocasionarle daño a personas ajenas a ella, no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Cerró los ojos recordando el rostro de Tokio, su mirada se concentro nuevamente en Kaoru quien movía frenéticamente sus brazos intentando darle calor a su cuerpo, si ella supiera cuantas ganas tenia de ir a abrazarla, pero no era adecuado con su hijo presente. No seria justo actuar de esa manera egoísta, y sin saber el porque, sus pensamientos se concentraron en el pelirrojo, comenzó a caminar de espacio hasta quedar a la par de Battousai, quien cavilaba perdido en si mismo. El pelirrojo lo miro de reojo al ver a su padre acompañándolo, por unos minutos olvidarían sus rivalidades como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Saito al ver la sonrisa de su hijo, comprendió que era aceptada su compañía, lo que le dio la confianza de iniciar una conversación incomoda pero necesaria.

- Ahora que estoy recuperado, y sobre todo por lo inminente de esta guerra, quiero que sepas mis verdaderas intenciones, Enishi por muchas razones no merece ser el futuro Rey de Citnea, ni siquiera por derecho como primogénito – dijo escueto, Saito.

- Pensé que ya sabía todo sobre Enishi, pero además de ser nuestro enemigo, ¿Qué más debo saber? – dijo fríamente Battousai.

- Cuando llegue el momento, quiero que seas mi heredero, aunque pienses que él posee tal derecho, el reino de Citnea te corresponde a ti, eres el único con el derecho a ser Rey – dijo Saito sin ver los ojos desmesurados de su hijo, que caminaba a su lado – Si muero, hazte cargo de mi ciudad, sé que lo harás bien puesto que lo has hecho durante mi recaída. No puedo confiar mi legado a mejor persona – admitió, Saito, sin cambiar su semblante frió y distante.

Saito miro de reojo a su hijo que seguía petrificado ante su declaración y siguió caminado junto a Megumi no sin antes reírse interiormente de la expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo. Kenshin cerró los ojos y se alegro, ya que tras esas palabras frías, su padre le había dicho que confiaba plenamente en él y eso, para él, significaba una muestra de afecto, Algo muy extraño en el Rey de Citnea.

Kaoru había visto la escena de reojo al sentir el Corazón de Levis brillar ante el acercamiento de los actuales dueños. Se alegro al verlos juntos, disipando la culpabilidad de haber separado a padre e hijo por una rivalidad sin sentido, ya que ni ella sabia que sentía realmente. Volvió su vista al frente y un escalofrió recorrió su espina, su piel se erizo al sentir la cercanía de alguien muy conocido para ella y a la vez peligroso.

- ¡Saito-san! ¡Kenshin! Es él – grito Kaoru al sentir la presencia acercándose desde Citnea a gran velocidad - ¡Cuidado! – trato de advertirles al ver la cizalla que iba directo al cuello de Saito.

El arma se detuvo a diez centímetros de su objetivo convirtiéndose en cenizas, al instante de entrar en contacto con los ojos ámbares de Saito que ahora emitían un brillo aterrador y lleno de furia. Una sonrisa macabra retumbo en los odios de los presentes haciéndoles saber la posición exacta del culpable del ataque. Delante de ellos, Enishi los esperaba. El príncipe yacía de pie con elegancia, acompañado de una mirada llena de poder y osadía.

- Haz vuelto, padre – dijo Enishi caminando estoicamente hasta su procreador – Admito que estaba fuera de mis planes enfrentarte, pero… - sonrió mientras veía con fogosidad a Kaoru – Tienen algo que me pertenece y exijo que me sea devuelto, además padre, no veo que conseguirás oponiéndote a la caída de Lumen – agrego enojado e indignado.

- Siempre has sido impulsivo y por demás, egocéntrico. Tus planes nunca han tenido futuro, ya que nunca serás Rey de Citnea, te olvidas que no es un reino de humanos, es de vampiros y nosotros vivimos por toda la eternidad – dijo Saito con voz suave y controlada – Primero tendrías que matarme y ni siquiera tu madre pudo lograrlo. Tu deseo de poder es lo que te hará caer y para mi infortunio tendré que estar presente - agrego lacónicamente, hiriendo el aparente orgullo de su hijo mayor.

- Nunca olvides este momento, cuando estés muriendo y solo puedas ver mi pie en tu garganta, te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado. Te quitare las dos cosas que más quieres y acabare con ellas antes de que llegue tu final – grito fuera de si, Enishi, apuntándole con su espada a Saito.

Los arcángeles permanecían en silencio, los tres protegerían a sus espaldas a Kaoru y Misao de cualquier posible ataque. Sin embargo, Kaoru apretaba sus puños al sentirse inútil ante la nueva amenaza, sus ojos estaban llenos de impotencia mezclados con lágrimas. Alzo su mirada llena de decisión y tan solo le tomo unos segundos hacer aparecer su báculo, espero ansiosamente por el ataque del hijo mayor del Rey de Citnea, sus manos apretaban el arma ante la espera.

Battousai estaba detrás de Saito viendo con rencor a su hermano mayor, sabia perfectamente que entre sus objetivos estaba Kaoru y eso era algo que no le permitiría. Su katana empezó a brillar dentro de su funda, por lo que tomo el mango sintiendo como el poder de la espada recorría su cuerpo, era un arma de Lumen hecha especialmente para él.

– Te arrepentirás de haber escogido a Battousai como tu sucesor – observo con innato odio a su hermano antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia donde Kaoru era protegida por Aoshi, Megumi y Shogo.

Enishi tenia clavada su mirada gris en Kaoru, mientras ella solo lo miraba tranquila al saber que aquel demonio dentro de sí tenia salvación, sus sentimientos y deseos habían sido mal encaminados por su madre, quien se encargo de envenenar su alma. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en los grises de Enishi, estudiando su interior, en su corazón algo le decía que no era tan malo como aparentaba.

- Puede caminar bajo la luz del sol, príncipe Enishi, sus secretos y técnicas no me atemorizan, esta de más decir que sospecho que no es hijo de Saito-san, por eso nunca podrá heredar Citnea, en su sangre corre el poder de la luz así como el de la oscuridad. Dígame que puede querer de mí, no tuvo suficiente con nuestro primer encuentro o debo insistir en cortar su cuello nuevamente – dijo atrevidamente, Kaoru quien daba pasos lentos hasta quedar delante de Enishi. Aoshi estaba dispuesto a detenerla junto con Shogo, pero está puso un campo a su alrededor evitando que se acercasen a ella.

- ¿De quien más seria hijo, sino de mi padre? Aun más, ¿Cómo podría un demonio como yo tener el poder de la luz en mi sangre? Creo que esta vez sus ojos le han jugado una broma, a pesar de su hermosura no son muy certeros – dijo Enishi quien desconocía de sus verdaderos orígenes.

- No miento y mucho menos me equivoco, la resistencia al sol y a los ataques de luz no son por mera experiencia o a su extraordinaria fuerza por ser príncipe. No sea tan vanidoso para vanagloriarse de su condición, todo es producto de su provechoso nacimiento y si quiere salir de sus dudas, la reina de Citnea podría esclarecer mis palabras. Por ahora le pido que desista de atacarnos, ya que su único oponente cuando llegue el momento seré yo como monarca de Lumen – desafió Kaoru esperando que Enishi no se atreviese a acercarse a ella.

Enishi seguía confundido y sobre todo indeciso. La miro con insistencia, perdiéndose en esos imperturbables ojos azules.

- Espero que sus palabras tengan algo de verdad – agrego Enishi con cierto cinismo, ocultando su desconcierto – Ya que comprobaré cuanta resistencia tengo a los poderes de luz

– dijo acercándose a ella, no sin antes ver a su hermano y padre tensarse – Qué mas puedo querer de ti…– finalizo acariciando con el torso de su mano la enrojecida mejilla de Kaoru.

Ágilmente se aparto de ella desenfundado su espada, la hermosa hoja plateada brillaba haciendo notar las escrituras negras en lenguas antiguas. Enishi blandió su espada acercándose a Kaoru dispuesto a atacar, sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que un resplandor lo cegó por completo. Parpadeo débilmente tratando de definir figura alguna, automáticamente salto hacia atrás tratando de cubrirse de aquella luz hasta que todo se normalizo. Pudo ver entonces el báculo de Kaoru brillando en sus manos, protegiéndola de su ataque.

- Si usted no tuviera resistencia a la luz, en estos momentos estuviera muerto – dijo Kaoru acercándose apuntando con su báculo a Enishi – Este báculo es capaz de irradiar luz tan fuerte como el sol, esta arma es capaz de darle forma a mi esencia y purificar cualquier ser maligno. ¿Se atreve a decir que me equivoco aun sabiendo esto? Príncipe, usted ha vivido igual que Kenshin, engañado por su madre – Kaoru quedo a escasos pasos de Enishi utilizando su báculo como apoyo.

Enishi bajo sus brazos, la miraba desafiante hasta que se acerco a él. Esa mujer tenia la habilidad de desarmarlo sin tocarlo, de tranquilizarlo en segundos, de domarlo sin poner resistencia. Durante años había vivido apegado a un solo ideal, tan solo una regla, no enamorarse de nadie ni dejarse dominar por los impulsos del corazón. Chasqueo sus dientes por haber bajado su guardia y someterse a tal situación, era obvio que ella estaba en ventaja.

- Si son ciertas tus palabras, entonces termina conmigo, seria peligroso dejarme vivo… ¿O acaso quieres que permanezca a tu lado? – profirió Enishi. Al ver la duda en los ojos de Kaoru, aprovecho su confusión para golpear el báculo que está tenia entre sus manos, desviándolo de su cuello. Agarro su espada con rapidez y la agito con fuerza con el único propósito de alejarla de él, su presencia lo confundía, tenia que ponerle un alto al dominio que ejercía sobre él.

Kaoru instintivamente trato de esquivar el ataque de Enishi, pero su cuerpo se congelo por la falta de energía provocando que la espada cortara levemente parte de su abdomen.

- ¿Este ataque es digno de un Príncipe? – exclamo Kaoru indignada, viendo sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Kenshin intento acercarse pero el campo de Kaoru lo hizo retroceder al instante, quemando levemente sus brazos. Saito respiraba fuerte y trataba de ocultar cuanto le enojaba el hecho de no poder ayudarla.

Enishi por unos momentos se arrepintió se haberlo hecho, había deducido que lo esquivaría con facilidad. Observo como la espada se fundía hasta quedar deforme al tener contacto con la sangre de Kaoru. Se levanto y la observo desorbitado, sus instintos le decían que la atacara sin tregua, pero se rehusaba una parte de su ser.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – susurro Enishi tomando su cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras en la derecha movía su espada aunque esta estuviera inservible – No debo… no puedo… esto esta mal – sus ojos grises la veían repetitivamente, extasiados por sus mejillas sonrojadas y su rostro brillante.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a atacarla con sus manos, arrojando la espada a un lado. Sus garras afiladas se hicieron ver y sus colmillos se asomaron al tomar por completo su cuerpo el estado de vampiro. Kaoru tambaleo por unos segundos, su vista se oscureció sin poder evitarlo. Tomo su báculo y con un gran esfuerzo logro cubrirse del ataque directo de Enishi.

- Ha sucumbido tan fácil ante su demonio interno que ni siquiera puede controlar su poder – dijo con gran esfuerzo, Kaoru, quien trataba de resistir ante la fuerza de Enishi, ya que este sujetaba el báculo tratando de ganarle a su poder.

- ¡¡Cállate!! Deja de confundirme – grito Enishi sin querer oír las palabras de Kaoru.

Kaoru aumento su fuerza y el báculo rechazo la esencia demoníaca de Enishi lanzándolo a metros de distancia. La pelinegra cayó de rodillas exhausta, respiraba con dificultad mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Enishi cerca del campo que ella mantenía. Se levanto y camino hasta él, su respiración era normal, su rostro pacifico haría creer a cualquiera que dormía.

- Príncipe, lo que buscas en mi no lo encontraras, mi corazón amor no puede darte ni mi alma consolarte – Kaoru se agacho y curo sus heridas provocando que este abriera levemente sus ojos – Ve y esclarece tus dudas, encuentra la verdad tras tus ambiciones y si tu corazón decide enmendar sus huellas, buscadme – se disponía a levantarse cuando Enishi tomo fuerte de su muñeca.

- Confías demasiado en los demás, no siempre encontraras la misma respuesta en los corazones de las personas que te rodean. Admito que me haz derrotado, pero no pienso detenerme, te buscaré, no lo dudes ni por un segundo – le dijo en tono apenas perceptible, Enishi.

Kaoru se soltó de su agarre al sentir las pequeñas punzadas de dolor en su muñeca, lo miro confundida y luego lo vio cerrar sus ojos. Se levanto y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Aoshi y Megumi quienes preocupados se acercaron al campo.

- Ni en el cielo ni en la tierra se habían escuchado sus nombres, y como truenos sonaron marcando el final de una era y el nacimiento de otra. Los reinos de los hombres caen y suben en los torrentes del tiempo pero solo uno permanecerá… Esas son las palabras de mi padre… - dijo Kaoru antes de caer en los brazos de Megumi.

-

**----------- Idyllic love ------------**

**-**

El sonido seco resonó en la habitación, el estrado había sido golpeado provocando que los papeles que en el reposaban yacieran ahora esparcidos en el suelo. Ojos carmesí veían con fastidio y enojo los papeles, mientras sus pies no encontraban tranquilidad caminando de un lado para otro al esperar noticias de sus compañeros, aunque no tuviera ningún apego por ellos.

Volvió a golpear con fuerza la madera y froto su frente nervioso, así permanecía desde que en la lejanía, el Pilar de Lumen se había extinguido sin su consentimiento. Pensar que podía dejar todo en manos ajenas fue una estupidez, pero ahora sabía que todo dependía de él.

- Si no fuera tan impulsa y celosa, todo estaría bien – gruño enojado mientras le daba la décima vuelta a la sala del consejo.

- Shishio, tranquilízate – escucho la voz de un anciano a su espalda – Ellos vendrán pronto, aunque me atrevo a suponer que tu desesperación no es por el bienestar de mis queridos estudiantes – termino de hablar, Genzai, quien era el más sabio de todos los jueces.

- El Pilar de Lumen se apago ayer en el periodo nocturno, Genzai-sama, ¿Cómo puede seguir confiando en ellos? Son débiles y han arriesgado el Corazón de Levis – dijo Shishio frustrado, quería tener el control sobre la protección del Corazón de Levis y no se lo permitían.

- ¿Que es lo que mas te perturba, Shishio? – se escucho desde la puerta, la voz gruesa y firme de un hombre – ¿Que no te puedas acercar a Kaoru o que no tengas poder alguno sobre ella? – se dejo ver el dueño de aquella voz, mostrando su cuerpo fornido y tallado por el trabajo constante de los entrenamientos.

- Hiko… - espeto con gran rencor, Shishio.

- Ellos vienen en camino, Kaoru esta a salvo y han recuperado el Corazón de Levis con éxito – agrego Hiko, diciéndolo mas para Genzai que para Shishio.

- ¿A que precio lo han obtenido? – dijo con enfado Shishio quien se negaba a callar – La han dejado morir y osas a decir, con éxito? – espeto lleno de cinismo.

- A veces creo que deberías ser un demonio y no un arcángel, tus comentarios llenos de cinismo y cizaña no pueden tener otro objetivo que el de perjudicar – dijo tranquilamente, Hiko, rodeando a Shishio mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

- Guarda tus palabras, han llegado y esta vez no me negaran ver al Corazón de Levis – fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de marcharse rumbo a los portones de cristal en donde le daban la bienvenida al Monarca de Lumen.

Genzai miro con profundidad la actitud de Shishio y luego miro a Hiko. Ambos asintieron sabiendo la verdad que ocultaba y rieron al ver como caía en cada trampa que le ponían. Mientras en las cercanías del Pilar de Lumen, tres arcángeles entraban precedidos de dos vampiros y en los brazos del Juez de la Ira, el monarca de Lumen dormía placidamente.

Caminaba velozmente entre los ciudadanos de Lumen, sus ojos carmesí estaban llenos de ansiedad por ver frente a frente a su objetivo. Casi dieciocho años de vivir en la misma ciudad y nunca le habían permitido verla o acercársele, pero esta vez todo seria diferente. Podía percibir como Hiko lo seguía sin apuro entre la multitud, sonrió cínicamente pensando en la sorpresa que se llevarían cuando el preciado Corazón de Levis desapareciera.

Por las majestuosas puertas de cristal, entraba Aoshi con Kaoru en sus brazos. Se paralizo al instante al ver a la dueña de aquel tesoro invaluable, la única alma que lo podía llevar a la victoria, la única mujer capaz de cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Entendía por que el repentino interés de Saito en cuanto la vio, el de Battousai e incluso de su hermano bastardo, no podía culparlos ni mucho menos decir que no estaba creciendo el mismo interés, pero a diferencia de ellos, la utilizaría para fines superiores a una vaga felicidad.

Megumi caminaba al lado de Shogo y Misao, quien sonreía por poder entrar nuevamente a Lumen con la capa de protección que Megumi le había obsequiado, la que hace muchos años había usado Saito para entrar en la ciudad en busca de su prometida.

- Megumi-san, ¿Kaoru se pondrá mejor cierto? – Pregunto Misao con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa – Ella es fuerte – agrego sonriente mientras veía a "Kaoru-sama" como ella le llamaba para luego desviar su vista al apuesto arcángel que con delicadeza se había ofrecido a llevar al Pilar de Lumen.

- No te preocupes, eso si, ten mucho cuidado, Misao… - dijo Megumi con el presentimiento de que las palabras de Sanosuke pronto tendrían un significado y todo indicaba que tenia que ver con la pequeña que ahora sonreía ante ella. No podía culpar al arcángel por posar sus ojos sobre ella. Esa niña era una ternura en toda la expresión de la palabra y todo lo que implicaba el adjetivo.

- Tu también presientes la desgracia que se avecina – comento Shogo con voz baja a Megumi – Pero todo tiene un motivo, nada es casualidad. Por ningún motivo interfieras, sabrás a que se refiere Sanosuke cuando llegue el momento – agrego antes de tomar la delantera dejándola con Misao y los dos vampiros atrás.

- Ahora como sabe que hable con Sanosuke… - dijo enojada Megumi – estos si son chismosos… - dijo con un mohín provocando que Misao se burlara por unos minutos de la expresión infantil de la arcángel.

- Megumi-san, no sabe como me alegra verla mejor, esa caminata en medio del bosque ayudo mucho – dijo en tono cómplice, Misao.

- ¿Qué? – dijo asombrada, Megumi. Acaso todos sabían lo que había sucedido, no podía creer lo predecible que podía llegar a ser uno cuando esta enamorado.

Misao seguía caminando con tranquilidad hasta que sus ojos chocaron con la mirada carmesí de Shishio, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y por unos segundos pudo leer su mente. Una mirada llena de desesperación fue dirigida a Kaoru, Misao entendía que él era el traidor del que Aoshi hablaba con Megumi. Cuando todos estuvieran reunidos tenia planeado desenmascararlo, dejo de mirarlo rápidamente evitando así que descubriera que ella sabia de sus planes.

- Shogo-san, por favor adelantémonos – dijo Misao suplicante, quería alejarse del alcance de aquel sujeto.

- De acuerdo – alcanzo a decir, Shogo, caminando rápidamente con Misao de la mano.

Shishio la seguía con mirada – Siempre has sido un obstáculo, pero ahora me has dado la oportunidad perfecta para acabar contigo, antes de que rebeles mis intenciones antes de lo debido – Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa lucían llenos de maldad, sellos de un secreto nada agradable.

- Después de todo tu presencia aquí será provechosa – profirió tomando la mano de Yumi – aunque me hallas desobedecido, todo será olvidado si logras despejar de mi camino a la pequeña traicionera. Ya no es necesaria en nuestros planes, ya se como obtener su sangre y alma sin la necesidad de mantenerla con vida.

- Dime tus intenciones, que su vida se extinguirá antes de que de tus labios escape un suspiro – se acerco tentadoramente, Yumi a su amante.

- Toma, ya verás lo que sucederá después – ordeno a Yumi, entregándole un hermoso envase plateado con un listón rojo.

- Así será, Mi señor – dijo llena de un deseo que nunca seria correspondido. Shishio nunca la amaría como ella esperaba.

-

**----------- Idyllic love ------------**

**-**

Aoshi estaba recostado del barandal un poco pensativo, entre sus manos acariciaba la de Misao. Pensaba en las palabras que Megumi les había dicho. Sabía que era una advertencia, algo que definiría el destino de ambos. Chasqueo enojado al pensar en Sanosuke y sus adivinanzas, no entendía porque no le dijo que sucedería simplemente sin dar tantos rodeos. Misao lucia débil aunque sonriera a su lado, la miro de reojo mientras ella disfrutaba como siempre de la vista.

Cuantas veces había soñado con estar así junto a alguien, por siquiera tener sus labios. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que seria de una vampiresa ni mucho menos que tuviera el corazón de Misao. Ella era la prueba de que siempre eran escuchados los deseos de su corazón, que su creador nunca lo había abandonado y que siempre cumple cuando se confía ciegamente en él. Acaricio su cabello robando una sonrisa de sus labios. Lo miro como siempre, atravesando su alma con aquella mirada esmeralda, explorando cada recoveco de su corazón. Solo atino a sonreír ante su expresión inocente y llena de amor, pero eran tan solo para él.

Lucia un poco cansada, sabia que ella nunca le diría que necesitaba sangre pero su debilidad iría en aumento si no la ayudaba, como siempre se callaba para no preocuparlo pero también por miedo a su aceptación, se sentía culpable por ser vampiro, pero como podía culparla si sabia que aquel ángel que había llegado a su vida no había escogido su destino, como decirle que por ser fuerte y llena de vida se había enamorado de ella sin pensarlo. Aun no estaba listo para que ella lo leyera como un libro abierto. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo de demostrarle que la amaba no importando su naturaleza.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Aoshi tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo su piel fría.

- No se preocupe, Aoshi-sama, creo que estoy un poco débil por estar en este lugar – profirió sin mucho convencimiento, Misao.

- Eres mala para decir mentiras, no me ocultes nada, por favor – le dijo obligándola a mirarlo – Sé perfectamente que como vampiresa necesitas sangre y nos probado bocado desde que llegaste a Lumen y nos vimos por primera vez – anuncio Aoshi ante la mirada llena de culpabilidad que le brindaba Misao.

- No sabia como decirle o si quiera expresar tal necesidad tan ajena a usted – dijo apenada, Misao.

- Tranquila, ya he enviado a Yahico por un poco de sangre. Cuando mi hermana contrajo matrimonio con aquel vampiro era igual, así que no sientas miedo o pena de decirme cualquier cosa. Ya estoy acostumbrado por decirlo – le dijo Aoshi sonriendo para ella, mientras sus labios se acercaban a su frente depositando tranquilidad y amor en su piel.

- No quiero despertar nunca – susurro Misao apegándose a él.

Aoshi la miro confundido, pero entendía que en su mente, luego de vivir momentos tan difíciles aun era algo tan lejano o imposible que todo estuviera bien. Suspiro abrazándola y dejando que se recostara sobre él. Lentamente Misao fue sintiéndose mejor al sentir como Aoshi la envolvía en sus brazos y la reconfortaba con su esencia, la frialdad y aquella debilidad que había sentido desaparecía momentáneamente causándole felicidad, una que para ella era inalcanzable al lado de aquel arcángel.

- Aoshi-sama… - tan solo pudo emitir su nombre, el apoyo su barbilla en su cabello y con tono suave le pregunto si pasaba algo – Usted siempre estará conmigo…¿Cierto? – pregunto con miedo a despertar en cualquier minuto.

- ¿Puedes sentirme? – le dijo apartándola mientras la miraba fijamente y ambos unían sus manos – Esto es real, no estas soñando, lo que sentimos es real. Sé que tienes miedo por tu naturaleza, pero a que le debemos temer más que a nuestros propios miedos y corazones, y si nos alejáramos nunca nos abandonaríamos por que somos uno – Ambos cerraron sus manos uniéndose, sus frentes unidas y rozándose levemente sus narices, disfrutando de la cercanía, de su amor, sintiendo que en cualquier momento alguien vendría a separarlos.

Sentía miedo, no importaba si ella moría pero si a él le pasaba algo por su causa, no lo soportaría nunca. Él estaba ahí con ella, suspiro pensando si podría existir algo más reconfortante que estar en los brazos del hombre que su corazón había escogido amar. Le encantaba cuando se aprovechaba de su tamaño y fuerza, o cuando la besaba y no cerraba los ojos. A pesar del poco tiempo de haberlo conocido, era tal la conexión entre ellos que su alma simplemente había deducido que siempre había esperado por él, incluso sin saber de su existencia.

Permanecieron así, viendo los hermosos jardines sin apartarse uno del otro. Aoshi la abrazaba apoyando su barbilla en su cabello y rodeándola con los brazos desde atrás. Para ella era agradable el ligero peso que ejercía la barbilla de Aoshi, y más cuando la movía y la abrazaba más fuerte. Recordándole que él seguía a su lado.

Misao pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, era una hermosa mujer con una túnica verde olivo. En apariencia lucia como un ángel, pero algo le decía que no era buena.

- Aoshi-sama, Misao-san, me han enviado a avisarles que pronto iniciara la reunión y que deben estar presentes – dijo la extraña mujer haciendo una reverencia y marchándose.

- Aoshi-sama, ¿Es necesario que vayamos a la reunión? – pregunto Misao presintiendo lo peor.

- Misao, es nuestro deber presentar tu condición y solicitar que tu estadía sea permanente aquí. No podemos ser arbitrarios y dejarte quedarte sin el permiso de los Sabios del Consejo – le explico sin perder la calma ante la petición de Misao. Él también pensaba que lo mejor seria no ir, mas no era lo correcto.

Con sus brazos la aparto suavemente de él y luego tomo su mano acercándola nuevamente. Sus labios se unieron por unos segundos, Misao le brindo una sonrisa pensando en lo injusto que llevaba a ser Aoshi. Ante tal chantaje como podría oponerse a cualquier petición.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron por los pasillos del Templo de la Ira, los esperaban en el Templo de Lux todos los jueces, y él como uno que era debía estar presente. Bajo la mirada, por su mente pasaron brevemente imágenes desoladoras de su futuro, Misao en un féretro dormida. La miro sin saber que hacer o decir, pero impediría a toda costa que algo malo le sucediese a la persona que era dueña de su corazón y de su alma. Y si de ser necesario, él tomaría su lugar.

- Aoshi, haz llegado con la dulce Misao – dijo Hiko al verlos entrar juntos.

El ojiazul miro a Misao y soltó su mano indicándole que esperara por él - Hiko, en estos momentos somos un blanco abierto a cualquier ataque, Sanosuke nos ha informado de un traidor y sobre todo de alto rango – dijo Aoshi un poco alejado del grupo con Hiko.

- Esta será la última reunión del Consejo, Aoshi, sé perfectamente a quien se refiere Sanosuke pero no es prudente atacar a nuestro enemigo sin estudiar la mejor estrategia – emitió Hiko con una tranquilidad perturbadora.

- Siempre has sabido la identidad de este traidor y aun así nos expones al peligro sin decir palabra alguna – exclamo enojado ante la actitud de Hiko.

- Lo único que debes saber es que, en los momentos más difíciles, siempre debemos hacerle caso a nuestro corazón y no a nuestros impulsos. El día de hoy será tu prueba más grande, tú decidirás el futuro de ambos. Tan solo recuerda que el amor es un sacrificio sin egoísmos y que su poder va más allá de cualquier otra arma. No te dejes absorber por la oscuridad, Aoshi… Ella no soportaría perderte ni mucho menos su alma un ataque como ese, tan solo recuerda el poder que tiene tu alma y nada sucederá – se hicieron escuchar las sabias palabras de Hiko ante un Aoshi atónito.

Hiko cerró los ojos y suspiro confiando en su alumno, sabia que no seria fácil, pero así comprendería muchas cosas respecto a la muerte de su hermana y sobre todo, su alma seria purificada. Le dio un par de palmadas y se alejo dejándolo pensar por unos momentos.

- Siento como si entendiera cada palabra, como si estuviera dispuesto desde hace mucho tiempo a hacer algo que desconozco, pero todo será por ti Misao… por ti – dijo Aoshi dejando escapar su primera lágrima de amor.

-

**----------- Idyllic love ------------**

**-**

- Caminen con cuidado, todo debe quedar listo antes de que lleguen todos los jueces. ¡¡Apresúrense!! - gritaba nerviosa Tsubame quien arreglaba el salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Detrás de ella, un sonriente Yahico la miraba agitada y con el cabello un poco desordenado después de todo el trabajo que había realizado en minutos. En su opinión, a pesar de ser humana, era única en belleza y sobre todo trabajadora.

- Yahico-kun, todo quedara listo en cinco minutos, se lo aseguro. Por favor vaya a ver como se encuentra Kaoru-sama y luego me dice, ¿Si? – dijo Tsubame nerviosa, no podía trabajar con su mirada sobre ella, y para su ventaja, sus mejillas ahora rojas eran disfrazadas por el cansancio en vez de su obvio estupor.

- Iré a ver a Kaoru-san, no te preocupes, te diré todo en cuanto regrese – dijo Yahico tranquilo sin sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones del repentino interés de Tsubame en la condición de Kaoru.

Miro resignada al piso, él nunca sospecharía de su amor ni mucho menos tenia la oportunidad de ser su pareja ya que era humana. Tenia muy claro lo que sucedería si ella declaraba sus sentimientos. Una simple sacerdotisa no podía enamorarse de un arcángel y tentarlo a probar la carne. Sus pensamientos fueron inundados por una galería de tragedias de las personas que habían desafiado esa regla por amor, y Tokio-sama era una de ellas.

Siguió caminando y ordenando a los trabajadores que debían hacer, pero su mente volaba muy lejos de donde debía. En una de las bancas se sentó sin esperar y observo su trabajo orgullosa. Los minutos habían pasado desde que envió a Yahico a ver el estado de Kaoru y se sorprendió ante tal pensamiento, ella una simple humana le había ordenado a un Juez, un arcángel y sobre todo, él sonriente le obedeció.

- Niña, no crees que debes seguir trabajando en vez de estar pensando en estupideces – escucho la voz de una mujer al frente de ella. Tsubame abrió los ojos encontrándose con una túnica verde y subió la mirada al ver que era un ángel, pero nunca la había visto ni mucho menos la conocía, cosa que la extraño.

- Disculpe, solo descansaba las piernas un rato, me sentía mareada – Tsubame se intento excusar.

- Ese recipiente que llevas, te lo encomendó aquel niño, ¿cierto? – pregunto la extraña mujer sin dar rodeos, provocando que Tsubame abrazara sobre-protectoramente la vasija que Yahico le había encomendado entregar únicamente a Misao cuando llegase el momento.

- Es mi obligación hacer entrega de este recipiente, el Juez de la Gula me lo ha encomendado y usted no tiene autoridad sobre él – se defendió, Tsubame ante la mirada altanera y turba del ángel.

- No pensaba quitarte tu tarea, eso si, cambiare un poco el contenido de tu linda vasija… - dijo antes de dormir a Tsubame con veneno y agregar cuidadosamente el contenido oscuro a la vasija que aun abrazaba la sacerdotisa – Cuando despiertes, no recordaras nada… Cuando despiertes, cumplirás tu tarea al pie de la letra - agrego amarrando en la muñeca de Tsubame el listón rojo que antes colgaba del envase de la posición.

En el segundo piso del Templo de Lux, Yahico volteo súbitamente ante la imagen de Tsubame pidiéndole ayuda. Respiro y se tranquilizo, vería como se encontraba Kaoru y luego regresaría donde Tsubame, todo estaría normal… ¿Qué podía sucederle estando en el Templo de Lux?

-

Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos, a su lado se encontraba Kenshin tomando su mano. Cuando iba a preguntarle donde estaban este la callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y le pidió guardara silencio. Apoyándose en sus brazos observo el Pilar de Lumen brillando en el centro de su habitación.

- He regresado…- dijo aliviada, Kaoru.

- Tranquila, aun no te has recuperado. Tu cuerpo no esta sanando debidamente – dijo Kenshin con voz suave y baja, sorprendiendo aun más a Kaoru quien se preguntaba como había conseguido entrar sin que Aoshi o Shogo lo sacarán. Estaba feliz de verlo al fin a solas, y tomo su mano besándola con delicadeza, agradeciendo su preocupación y compañía.

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Battousai – dijo Hiko quien entraba con las vendas que Megumi había bendecido e impregnado de su poder. Ella no podía estar presente ya que debía acompañar a Genzai en todo momento.

- Hiko-sama… dijo tranquila Kaoru viendo como este se acercaba preocupado a ella – No se preocupe, me pondré bien – en su rostro reinaba una sonrisa.

Hiko correspondió el gesto y triste removió juguetonamente el cabello de Kaoru comprendiendo que solo lo decía para no verlo preocupado. La ayudo a sentarse mejor en la cama y Kenshin lo ayudo a traer un poco de agua. Kaoru hizo un gesto de dolor que intento ocultar de inmediato, pero el Juez del Orgullo lo noto inmediatamente y supo que sucedía al quitar sus manos y notar que había coagulo un sus brazos. De inmediato la soltó sabiendo que al ayudarla a sentarse quizás se había excedido en su fuerza.

- Usted no tiene la culpa – dijo Kaoru al ver el semblante de Hiko, asustado y viendo sus manos – No debí pensar que soportaría estar sin mis poderes, fui muy orgullosa para saber que aun me falta mucho – profirió triste al sentirse débil.

- Sabias del origen de Misao, y la importancia de que ella permanezca junto a nosotros. Has sido fuerte y valiente, ahora solo descansa, en unos minutos Kenshin me ayudara a llevarte al Salón del Consejo – dijo Hiko de manera paternal – Ahora te dejare a solas con mi futuro baka-deshi, es un cabeza dura pero me agrada, no demoren, Shogo viene en camino y también Yahico.

- Gracias, Hiko-sama… - dijo Kaoru al ver a su protector salir por la puerta mientras Kenshin lo miraba interrogante por la oportunidad que les había obsequiado.

Kenshin no pudo hacer más que mirar divertido lo poco que comprendía a ese sujeto y lo extraño que siempre procedía, a veces reprendiendo y otras complaciendo los caprichos ajenos. Era como el padre del lugar, sin notarlo ya sentía cierto apego hacia ese sujeto.

- Es cierto, todos lo queremos mucho, al igual que tu también lo harás – dijo Kaoru mientras le pedía que se acercará.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? – Kenshin se acerco a ella confundido.

- Hay Kenshin, no sé lo que pensaste exactamente pero, tu mirada te delata – le dijo Kaoru intentando sonreír mientras se recostaba.

- Por lo menos ya no te diriges a mí como príncipe… - agrego el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Es cierto, Príncipe Battousai… - dijo Kaoru para molestar a Kenshin.

La miro feliz y no pudo evitar acercarse a su rostro. Sus mejillas encendidas por su cercanía le parecían gloriosas. Ella dudo por unos segundos al verlo tan cerca de su rostro, se tenso al instante mas al unirse sus labios sus hombros descansaron dándole la bienvenida calidamente a su lengua que parecía insistir en explorar territorios desconocidos. A medida que se profundizaba el beso, Kenshin fue poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de Kaoru, quedando encima de ella sin apoyar su peso.

Era nuevo y excitante esa forma de tratarla, pero le agradaba, y aun más desconcertante, en su interior crecía un calor agradable y envolvente a medida que sus cuerpos de acercaban más. Para ella era un descubrimiento la capacidad que tenia su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de él, y sin pensarlo lo obligo a caer encima de ella, quería sentirlo por completo como nunca antes. Kenshin fue sorprendido por las ágiles manos de Kaoru abriendo sus ojos y viendo la calida expresión en su rostro, ella no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni mucho menos que seguiría.

- Te amo, Kaoru – dijo separando sus labios de ella antes de seguir con algo que de seguro, su cuerpo no conocía – Y por eso debemos ir con calma – Kenshin aun dudaba si se podía oponer a sus labios hinchados haciéndolos mas tentadores o a su rostro sonrojado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, llamando la atención de sus ojos violetas.

- Entiendo, tan solo déjame disfrutar de tu cercanía – dijo Kaoru siendo abrazada por Kenshin – Esperare a que estés dispuesto a enseñarme cosas que desconozco, mi cuerpo es humano, lo sé, pero no siento hambre o tengo las mismas necesidades que otros tienen. Se que te detuviste por mi bien, lo siento… creo que no podré satisfacer tus necesidades si logramos estar juntos – termino diciendo mientras en sus ojos se asomaban lagrimas.

- Shhh… - Kenshin la miro con ternura, era cierto que ella despertaba muchas cosas dentro de él, pero esperaría lo necesario con tal de tenerla a su lado – Ya me das todo lo que necesito – le susurro el pelirrojo antes de ver como sonreía y dormía en sus brazos placidamente.

La recostó con cuidado, no quería que se despertase y aun más porque Hiko se estaba demorando. Se levanto dejándola por unos momentos, dando pasos quedos y silenciosos hasta llegar al mirador donde se podía apreciar en toda su expresión la Colosal Ciudad de Lumen. Apoyo su frente en el cristal, cavilaba en que haría para obtener el permiso del consejo, lucharía por contraer matrimonio con ella, eso haría…

- No puedes apartarte de ella ni un segundo – Kenshin escucho como alguien se dirigía a él enojado.

- Esta durmiendo como vez, no la he molestado – dijo Kenshin en tono inexpresivo.

- Hiko vendrá en unos momentos y yo lo ayudare a llevarla al Salón Principal, ya no se requiere de tu presencia, y en cuanto llegues busca a tu padre. No sabe que has estado aquí y ha preguntado por ti – dijo Shogo en tono de mando, analizando la mirada impávida del vampiro. Que extraño llegaba a ser ese vampiro, hace unos segundos antes de que notase su presencia en sus ojos se anunciaban un torrente de emociones sin cause y ahora, nada… Nada expresaba esa mirada ámbar, vacía.

- Hiko fue quien me dijo que cuidara de ella, pero no haré una escena. Me retiro – dijo Battousai sin dar mas problemas.

- Que extraños pretendientes tienes, Kaoru-chan – dijo lacónicamente, Shogo al ver partir a Battousai.

-

**----------- Idyllic love ------------**

**-**

Misao ya había tomado su lugar al lado de Aoshi, quien se encontraba parado detrás de un estrado de caoba con la placa de Juez de la Avaricia y la Ira. A su lado derecho se encontraba Megumi en un estrado similar pero en su placa decía Lujuria. Habían cinco estrados y uno de ellos estaba vació, el del Orgullo. Estaba nerviosa, y aun más al ver como el sujeto de mirada carmesí sonreía mientras tomaba su lugar detrás del estrado con la placa que relucía nombrándolo Juez de la Envidia.

Las puertas del Consejo fueron abiertas y de ellas emergieron la figura de tres personas. Shogo y Hiko entraban con una durmiente Kaoru al salón, que luego fue colocada en un altar al frente de los dos estrados principales, los Sabios del Consejo. Uno era ocupado por un anciano de noble mirada, había escuchado cuando claramente Megumi le había llamado Genzai-sama y el otro fue ocupado por Hiko.

- Aoshi-sama, tengo que decirle algo muy importante y seria mejor si usted le diera la noticia al consejo, ya que por mi naturaleza, quizás duden de la veracidad de mis palabras – le dijo Misao preocupada a Aoshi.

- Tranquila, cuando sea el momento, Hiko solicitara que des tu testimonio – dijo Aoshi tomando su mano, intentando tranquilizarla sin éxito.

Tres sacerdotisas entraron con bandejas, en estas llevaban copas para cada uno de los jueces así como para los sabios. Tsubame entro de ultima un poco desorientada sin saber cuando se había dormido o que había pasado.

Delante de Aoshi y Misao, se detuvo Tsubame quien le brindo una copa con sangre a Misao – Disculpe la demora, Yahico-kun me dijo que le trajera esto – profirió Tsubame quien se retiro rápidamente.

Misao miro por unos momentos la copa, dudando si bebería su contenido, pero al ver el rostro sin malicia de Tsubame sonrió y dedujo que solo era su imaginación.

- Es hora del brindis, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, iniciemos con el pie derecho esta sesión – dijo Genzai alzando una hermosa copa entre sus manos.

Sus ojos azules se desorbitaron al recordar las palabras de Sanosuke, Misao lentamente acercaba la copa a sus labios cuando las manos de Aoshi tomaron las suyas, no pudo ver en que momento le había quitado la copa, tan solo pudo ver como Aoshi ahora bebía la sangre que le habían entregado sin saber por que.

Cayo de rodillas en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo su luminosidad poco a poco. Misao gritaba que le ayudaran pero solo podía leer sus labios. Alzo la vista viendo la cara de Shishio llena de rencor y supo de inmediato que él era el perpetuador de aquella traición. Sus labios se movieron por inercia y pronuncio su nombre a Megumi, quien se había acercado a él preocupada, intentando curarlo.

Todos miraron a Shishio con miradas acusatorias y de inmediato trataron de atraparlo.

- Maldita la hora en que esa mocosa puso un pie en Lumen – exclamo lleno de rencor hacia Misao.

Aoshi veía todo lentamente, hasta que Shishio emitió un rayo de poder hacia Misao. Sus rodillas flaquearon pero insistió hasta quedar frente a ella, Misao lo miro triste y confundida, su Aoshi ahora estaba casi sin vida, aun así estaba dispuesto a defenderla. Aoshi la miro como si fuera la ultima vez que la tendría en sus brazos y la beso.

Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir el impacto del rayo contra su cuerpo, el grito femenino retumbo en la habitación y la sangre mancho el suelo. La oscuridad se apodero de su cuerpo mientras sentía las lágrimas de aquella pequeña en su rostro, pero era muy tarde. Había escogido abandonar ese mundo para poder darle luz a su dulce corazón

El alma de Aoshi la envolvió, dándole un obsequio que jamás había imaginado. Sus lágrimas cristalinas ahora manchaban su túnica blanca, Aoshi se había sacrificado para regresarle sus alas con su vida.

-

**----------- Idyllic love ------------**

**-**

**Es corto pero aquí esta otro capitulo, espero les guste mucho. Gracias por su apoyo¡¡¡**

**Sobre todo a Blueazulacero, Alis-chan y Andrea¡¡ Las quiero mucho. **


End file.
